Miracles Threatened
by Dimkalove4eva
Summary: This is the sequel to What Now, but I am not posting the summary right here, for the fans that are still reading "What Now." Thanks for all your reviews, and you can find the Summary for "Miracles Threatened" before Chapter 1. ON HIATUS!
1. SUMMARY

_**Hey Guys! So I am starting my second book, which is a sequel to "WHAT NOW" I really appreciate all the great reviews I recieved, and hope you like this one as well..**_

_**Summary of Miracles Threatened**_

_**Love was found in "WHAT NOW". In Miracles Threatened the stakes are higher. Dimitri and Rose are facing new struggles. Any new love has its hardships, but when you are planning a wedding and preparing for war against a Strigoi army things can't always be perfect. Rose and Dimitri's relationship is put to the ulimate test; Will unexpected news, make or break our beloved couple. A birth, a battle, and miracles all await in the next installment of "Miracles Threatened." **_


	2. CHAPTER 1

_**I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS STORY...I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS...IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW...**_

**Chapter 1**

**Rose POV**

Six months have passed since the day we received Victor's letter. We have been prepared and on alert ready for anything. So many things have changed since that day. We have all moved in together in Lissa and Christian's home. It's a three story house, what I consider a mansion. It has 8 bedrooms and 2 wings. The queen arranged for this as soon as she found out Victor had escaped. She is just taking extra precautions with the future Queen.

Lissa and Christian share a wing with Dimitri and I. There are two extra bedrooms on our floor. One will be the nursery, and the other has been turned into an extra guest room.

After the threats from Viktor, the Queen seemed to think that more Gaurdians were also needed. Christian was assigned two more. Eddie and Alberta. They each have there own rooms in the second wing. Alex also stays in that wing as he is still assigned to Lissa.

If you think it is a picture perfect arrangement, you could not be more wrong. Please do not get me wrong, I love all of the people I live with, but living with them is another thing entirely. Learning to live with one person is a task, but adding five more to that mix, and that is has been a recipe for disaster.

We have all been worried about Viktor and his threats to attack us. On top of that Lissa is now seven months pregnant. Her hormones are uncontrollable, and the only thing that seems to calm her down is practicing spirit, which is great for her and bad for me. Dimitri and I have been trying to plan our wedding in all the middle of this chaos.

The only good thing is we haven't heard anything from Viktor since the day we received the letter. Lissa has been learning everything she can from the Queen about politics and policys. Christian has been practicing with Mia to stregthen their skills, and the rest of us Gaurdians have been training nonstop.

My relationship with Dimitri has been hard lately. We live together, but it's like we don't have a minute to ourselves. Everytime we begin a conversation lately, it has ended in an arguement. I know it has a lot to do with Lissa practicing spirit and it seeping into me. Dimitri also knows this and trys to give me a break, when I go off on one of my "Crazy Roza" tryants. Like he likes to call them. We begin every day practicing in the gym, and today was no exception.

"Roza, Roza. Hello?" Dimitri says.

I am tuned out into my own world, thinking about everything that I have to do today. Work out, Doctor with Lissa, Grocery shop, pick the center pieces for the wedding, and pick up Tasha from the airport. Yeah Tasha. Not one of my favorite people, given our past. Don't get me wrong she has always been super nice to me, but since she found out about Dimitri and I at the wedding, she has this look of hate in her eye. Adrian confirmed it while back when we all met for dinner. He said her aura was screaming jealousy and hate. I can deal with that, but what I could not deal with was when it would change to Love when she looked at my fiancee. So since then I have been dreading this day since Lissa told me last week.

FLASHBACK TO LAST WEEK

"Rose, I need to ask you a favor, and I need you to tell me yes before I even tell you what it is." Lissa says.

"Lissa, what are you talking about? I don't like the sound of that?" I ask puzzled.

"Rose, I am serious. Please just say yes." she puts her hands up together like she is begging.

I try and think about what it could possibly be, and I can't think of anything. So I nod my head.

"You promise?" she asks.

"Okay, Lissa now you are starting to worry me. What do you need from me?" I ask impatiently.

"Don't freak out okay. Please hear me out. Tasha has been asking Christian to come visit us for some time. She wants to be here when the baby is born. She is playing that he is the only family she has card. You know how weak he is. I can't refuse him. Family is important, and maybe just maybe she will realize that you and Dimitri really do belong together and move on."

She finishes and I just stare. Great, so she is already coming thanks to Sparky. I can't do anything about it. "Lissa, it's fine. We are all adults and I am sure it will be okay."

"Thanks Rose. I really appreciate it. Oh and by the way is there anyway you could pick her up from the airport?" She smiles at me.

"Lissa you are really pushing my self control." I say seriously.

"You'll be fine, thanks." She says.

**BACK TO PRESENT**

"Roza, Roza, Hello are you listening to me?" Dimitri repeated again.

"HUH?" I ask looking over to him.

"Where did that pretty little mind of yours go? I have been asking you if you wanted me to go with you to pick up Tasha?" he says.

"Thanks babe, but I think I can handle that on my own." I smile at him. When I am really thinking, I don't want you anywhere near her unless you have to be.

"Roza, please be nice. She is Christian's aunt, and she is my friend." he says.

Jealousy floods my body, and I can't control my next statement. "Well, since you are so friendly with her, why don't you pick her up then." I jump off the treadmill and head up the stairs.

He didn't deserve that and I know it. I just haven't been able to control myself, and frankly with Tasha I am a little jealous. She knows a side of Dimitri from his past that I will never know. Sure he lets his gaurd down sometimes, but not like when he was younger. It just irratates me.

I grab a towel and am about to head to take a shower, when I hear the doorbell ring. I answer it.

"Good morning, Little Dhampir you are looking very jealous and pissed this morning." he grins. He must have read my aura.

"Thanks for the review Adrian. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I am supposed to be meeting Lissa to practice."

"Well I guess you all wont be expecting me to be Miss Congenialty when Tasha arrives."

"Rose, we don't have to today. I will talk to Lissa. We really should take a break anyway. It's been taking a toll on me, and I really don't want to have to resort back to the old drunk Adrian. The girls seem to like me more sober. Go figure." he says smiling.

He is always joking. Adrian and I have grown closer lately. He really is a good guy. "Adrian you don't have to do that." I say.

"It's no big deal really. I am going to go up and talk to Lissa." Adrian looks at my towel. "Unless of course you need help in the shower." He winks at me.

" I think Roza has all the help she needs Adrian. Thanks." Dimitri is standing next to me now.

Adrian laughs and waits until he is at the very top of the staircase, and he speaks again.

"Well Rose if you change your mind, you know where I will be."

Dimitri shoots him a look of anger, and Adrian runs down the hall. I can't help but smile.

"Roza, are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you?" he grabs my hand.

"Yeah I am fine. I am sorry, you didn't deserve that. I just have alot on my plate right now, and I took it out on you." I lean up on my tip toes and have to wait for him to lean down because of his height. He does and gives me a peck on the kiss. I could tell he wanted more, but I pushed him back.

"Sorry comrade, but I really need a shower." I say this making sure my point was taken. He backs up and puts his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Roza, tonight after dinner how about you and me curl up in our big King size bed and watch a movie. It will be date night." he looks down at me with those gorgeous brown eyes.

I feel so guilty since we really haven't been intimate in awhile, with everything that has been going on. It has put a damper on the bedroom activities. Don't get me wrong I find my Russian God still as sexy as ever, but it's just when its time to go to bed I am usually already asleep or he is. We have just been really busy, or I hope that is the reason.

"I can't wait." I really mean it, we need some alone time. I even think I will buy some new Linjerie for the occasion since I will already be out running errands.

I took my shower and when I came back down to tell Dimitri I was leaving he was gone. It was very unlike him, but I couldn't find him. I was running late, and left him a note telling him of all my plans for the day in case he needed me.

I met Lissa at the doctors, she was really excited today we would find out the sex of the baby. Christian and Lissa are reading two different baby name books. I just keep staring at my watch, thinking this doctor's appointment is going to last all day. The appointment was scheduled forty five minutes ago, and we haven't even been called to the back. Do they not understand who they have waiting in there waiting room. I try and make myself calm down. I hope the break in Lissa's practicing will lighten my mood some. Finally they call us to the back.

The doctor has the ultrasound wand on Lissa's belly.

"Are you ready?" she asks Lissa.

"Yes." she says and grabs Christian's hand.

"Congratulations Lissa you are having a baby boy." the doctor smiles.

Lissa was so happy. Christian was elated with joy. Daddy's always want little boys, even if they don't want to admit it. But he had no problem telling us he would love a little boy first. I smile and congratulate them both.

I don't have a lot of time now since the appointment ran late. I still have to grocery shop for dinner tonight, and I want to pick up a little extra gift for Dimitri before meeting my wedding planner to go over centerpieces.

"Lissa, I am sorry to run, but I have a bunch of things to handle before my meeting with the wedding planner. I will meet you home later after I pick up Tasha." I felt her feelings of guilt over the Tasha ordeal.

"I'm sorry Rose, I know you have been really stressed lately mainly because of me, and I will try and be better I promise." She says.

"Lissa, you are fine. You take care of you and my little Godchild in there, and in two months. I will be stress free and it will all be great. No worries." I try and comfort her instead. I really hope that is the case, that after she has the baby everything goes back to normal.

I ran and picked up the groceries, and managed to get my little gift for Dimitri. I ran back to the house to drop the groceries off. After the meeting with the wedding planner I drove to the airport, which was not very far at all. They have an airstrip in the Royal Court. I checked her plan arrival earlier and it was scheduled to land on time.

Fifteen minutes had passed since all the passengers got off the plane. Where is she? I thought. The food was going to go bad sitting in the car if she didn't hurry up. I went to check my cell phone and remembered I had forgotten it on the nightstand. "Shit." I mumbled to myself. I finally see the pilot and two stewardess walk out. I asked them if anyone else was on the plane, and they assured me everyone was off. It striked me as odd, but I thought maybe she decided not to come at all. For the first time today, I was in a good mood.

I arrived at the house, and I dont hear anyone. I run upstairs to my bedroom, and Dimitri is not there. "Where the hell is everyone?" I say irritated. I grab my phone off the nightstand. No missed calls and no voicemails. I try and call Dimitri. It rings and rings and there is no answer. I left him a voicemail telling him I was home. We are supposed to be eating dinner in 30 minutes. I walk to the other wing of the house, and I run into Alex. He was dressed up really nice for dinner at the house.

"Alex have you seen Dimitri?" I ask growing impatient.

"Yeah I saw him earlier today. He was getting Tasha with her bags."

"What? When? Tasha is here already?" I ask confused.

"Yeah she arrived this morning." he says. "Dimitri carried upstairs for her, and put them in the guest room on your floor. Didn't Dimitri call you?" he asks.

"What? Are you freakin kidding me? I thought we arranged for her to stay in your wing in one of your extra rooms." I am completely irrate now.

Alex picks up on this. "Rose, please come down. Dimitri tried to tell her that her room was already ready on this wing, but she insisted she be closer to Christian and Lissa and the baby, so she could help when he comes."

All I can think is that bitch. She is only trying to worm her way closer to my future husband. It's not going to freakin work.

"Rose, Dimitri tried convincing Tasha to stay in our wing, he really did, but Christian came down and she was very convincing in pleading her case. Christian gave in. Not Dimitri." he said.

Alex is a good guy. I love the way he stands up for his cousin, and tries to comfort me at the same time. I really need to find him a nice girl. I calm down a little bit, until I realize I have no idea where my fiancee and Tasha are.

"Alex, do you know where everyone else is?" I ask.

"Yeah, I do. There was a change of plans. We are going out to dinner to eat, instead of eating in. Tasha insisted. She seems to get her way huh?" he asked more to himself. "Anyway, after Dimitri carried her bags upstairs, I heard him tell her he was going to call you and let you know. Are you sure you didn't have a missed call?" he ask me.

I hold up my phone. "No, no missed calls."

"Well go get dressed, you can ride with me." He insists.

"Alex you know what I am really not feeling well, can you please just let the other know I won't be making it tonight." I ask.

"Rose are you sure? I am sure if Dimitri didn't call you it was an oversight. You know he would never do it on purpose." standing up for his cousin again.

All I feel is hurt. "Alex, I am sure thanks." I walk off to my room.

I take a shower, and get into bed and just think. Why wouldn't he have called me? Why did her flight change? Was he with her all day today? I thought tonight was going to be about Dimitri and I. But here I am alone in our King size bed with the tags still on the Linjerie I bought for him. So much for movie date night. I fall asleep pissed and sexually frustrated

I woke up hours later, when Dimitri crawled in the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Roza, how are you feeling my love?" he asks with a hint of alcohol on his breath.

"Dimitri, did you drink?" I ask. I have never seen him drink ever, and can't help but think Tasha has something to do with this.

"Yeah, I had two drinks. Don't worry I am not drunk. Now how are you feeling?" he asks again and pulls me to face him. He runs his hand over my forehead. "Your heads not hot."

I want to yell at him for everything today. For not calling me, and for flaking out on our movie date, but when I am in his arms like this and he is staring at me like that. It is hard to concentrate on anything else. He leans in and kisses me.

I let him kiss me, and he holds me tight. I pull back a little and we are now face to face.

"Dimitri why didn't you call me to tell me Tasha had arrived early?" he could see the hurt on my face, and I couldn't read his expression. It kind of looked like confusion, but I finished my conversation. "I was really upset to find out I had grocery shopped for dinner, and waited for her at the airport for thirty minutes. I rushed home to get dinner started, and if I wouldn't have ran into Alex, I would have never knows about the dinner arrangement." I was very proud of myself for not yelling at him. I spoke very calmly.

"Roza, Baby, I am so sorry. I called and left you a voicemail did you not get it? I called as soon as I brought Tasha's bags upstairs. She was in the room you can ask her if you want. " he says.

"Dimitri I checked my phone, I didn't have a missed call."

"I did call Roza, look. He leans over and pulls his phone out and in his recent outgoing call list is my number. I dont' understand why you didn't get it. Please don't be upset with me." He gives me those brown puppy dog eyes again.

All my hurt is quickly replaced with love. He takes my face in his hands and brings his mouth to mine. His kiss sets my whole body on fire, and I can't think of anything but him and his scent. He drives me crazy. The kiss quickly turned into a heated need for one another. We were out of our clothes in seconds, and were making much needed love. When we were finished, he held me to him, and whispered to me things in Russian. I loved when he did this. I always felt so special and safe in his arms.

I start to think again, about the day, and I realize that if he did call me, which I believe he did, the only other person that knew he called me was Tasha. Would Tasha have deleted my voicemail, and missed call. I know she doesn't really like me anymore, but would she do something so awful. I mean she would have had to been in our bedroom. Of course she would, she seized the chance to spend the whole day with my fiancee, and kept me away. She had this planned. I know it. She wants to play dirty, well two can play that game. What's that common saying. "Don't get mad, get Even."

I hear Dimitri breathing deeply, he must have fallen asleep. I laughed out loud, when I remembered Tasha insisted she wanted to be on the same floor with us, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing after all. I turned over and started kissing Dimitri's ear. He quickly began to moan, and I knew this time our sweet passionate love making was going to be a little more aggressive and animalistic and maybe just maybe a little loud. Dimtri moaned and I continued Kissing his neck.

Score 1 for Roza.

_**I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES CHAPTER 1. THERE WILL BE MANY MORE TO COME! I KNOW IT WAS KIND OF A LOT TO TAKE IN, BUT I HAD TO SET IT UP FOR THE STORY TO MAKE SINCE LATER ...PLEASE REVIEW LEAVE COMMENTS, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE SEND THEM. **_


	3. CHAPTER 2

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING. AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN VA OT ITS CHARCTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT RICHELLE MEAD...**_

_**Chapter 2**_

ROSE POV

I wake up sore, and exhausted from last nights activities. It is a good sore though. I look over and see Dimitri still sleeping. He looks like an angel when he is sleeping. I can't believe this man is really going to be my husband soon. I am so very lucky. I realize we really need to find more time to be together. I don't like the separation I have been feeling between us lately. I try and escape to get an early start on my morning exercises, but he must have felt me move, and grabs my arm.

"Roza, where are you going?"

"I am going to downstairs and work in the gym." He pulls me back down to him.

"I think if we stayed in the bed I am sure we could find some way to burn off some more calories." he smiles now and put runs his hand in my hair.

"Hmmm, tempting very tempting, but I really do need to train. How about we reschedule our movie date night for tonight. I have a surprise for you."

He tries to convince me staying in bed is a great idea. He starts kissing my neck, and I am about to give in to him. He must realize this and he laughs, and pulls away and gets out the bed. "Okay Roza, if you think we should train instead of staying here then I won't force you. Date night sounds great." He smirks.

He thinks he is so smart, getting me all hot and bothered to only use my words against me. I quickly throw on some capri work out pants, and a tank top. He puts on a muscle shirt and shorts. We are about to walk out the room, when he whispers in my ear.

"Can't wait to see what my surprise is!" I blush. He knows how to press all my buttons. I slap his ass, and run passed him to the gym.

After our two hour work out and shower, we are done in the kitchen about to eat breakfast. Dimitri and I walk in the room, and we see Christian, Lissa, Tasha, and Eddie sitting at the table.

I pour me some coffee and grab my favorite, a chocolate donut. Dimitri grabs a glass of orange juice, and eats a bagel. We sit at the table. I notice Christian is staring at us, and he doesn't look to pleased.

"Someone looks like they woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I say looking at him.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Christian asks.  
"I don't know you look really pissed, and extrememly exhausted, maybe you should have went to bed earlier." I smile.

"Yeah I wish I could have slept last night. I tried everything. Turning up the TV, the radio, and even putting my pillow over my head, but nothing worked. Eventually I found me some earplugs." Lissa is smirking.

I am a little confused, maybe Lissa wouldn't stop talking or something. Eddie looks just as confused, but Tasha looks like she at me like she wants to come across the table and stab me with her butterknife. I ignore her, and look back to Christian. "Christian, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"At first I thought ya'll were being attacked, I kept hearing screams and things hitting the wall. I was going to go check and see if you were okay, but Lissa stopped me, and boy am I glad she did. Because then I heard Dimitri's name being called out by you. and Him calling out your name, and this continued for hours. and Hours. Do you know how hard it is to try and sleep when you hear things like that. It's like I was permanently stuck in Hell. Even with the earplugs, the sounds were stuck in my brain. No one should have to experience that."

I look at Dimitri who is blushing. I already feel the heat on my cheeks. I guess we were a lot louder than I thought. Eddie is cracking up laughing, and so is Lissa. Poor Christian. I feel kind of bad for him. I realize then that if Christian and Lissa heard us, then Tasha definitely got an earful since her room is in between our rooms. I can't help but be satisfied.

"Christian, I am sorry. I promise to try and keep it down again. I don't know what came over me." I say knowing it's not the truth I know what came over me. REVENGE!

Christian accepts my apology and sit and enjoy our breakfast together. I figured I would get some of my answers from Tasha today.

"Tasha, what happened with the flight change?"

"Oh, I am so sorry I heard you never got Dimitri's message, he did call I was there. I never meant for you to wait for me. I am sorry. It was a last minute decision. I decided to get here earlier so I could maybe attend the doctor's appointment, but then I ran into Dimka and we got to talking and we ended up grabbing coffee, and just talked and talked. I lost track of the time, and missed the doctor's appointment."

I became angry and jealous instantly. Dimka a name she used to call him when they were younger. I have to be the bigger person, I won already. Dimitri is mine. She may have had a part of his past, but I have his present and his future. I feel Dimitri rub my leg, and it only reaffirms my next statement.

"That's okay Tasha, I understand. It would have been nice if you could have made it to the appointment, it was a great moment to experience. I am glad you and Dimitri got to catch up." I say. What I was not ready for was her response.

"Yeah, I am sure it was an experience. I can't wait to one day experience that myself. Finding out the sex of your baby is probably one of the best moments in any parents life." She says smiling at me.

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. Dimitri's hand flinch at her words. He must have been thinking about the same thing I was. We will never experience that, ever. I know how much Dimitri wanted kids, but he gave that up to be with me. He assured me I was enough, and it would all work out, but I knew that it was a decision he might regret for the rest of his life. The anger came flying back at me. I can't believe she could be so insensitive. Lissa must have felt my emotions, and tried changing the subject.

"So Christian and I have decided on a name for the baby." she says smiling. She is so excited.

We all look over to Lissa waiting to hear the name when I notice Dimitri staring out the window. He must have been thinking about what Tasha said. I could literaly kill her for hurting him like this. Getting back at me is one thing, but hurting him is a completely nothing this entirely. I tug his hand and he looks at me. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. He appears to be fine now, but I know that hit home for him.

"What's the name?" Eddie asks.

"His name is going to be Andre Edward." Lissa looks to Christian, and a tear starts to fall.

I feel all her emotions instantly. She is naming the baby after her brother Andre. He and his parents were killed in a car crash, Lissa was the only survivor. I had also died, but Lissa brought me back. I feel my eyes start to water also.

"I think Andre would have loved that." I tell Lissa. Christian wipes the tear that fell from her face.

"Where did you get the middle name?" Tasha asks.

"Christian would you like to answer that." Lissa says.

"Sure, we were thinking about naming him after is Godfather." They all look to Eddie, he must have not caught the connection.

"Who is his Godfather?" he asks.

We all start smiling. It finally clicks for him. "Me, you want me to be his Godfather? Are you serious?"

"Eddie, we would love for you to be his Godfather." Lissa says.

Eddie smiles. "I would be honored."

"Congratulations, Eddie." Dimitri says. His face looks like he is happy, but I know he is conflicted on the baby subject.

"I have a great idea!" Tasha says.

I turned my head and I rolled my eyes. I hope no one saw that, but Dimitri must have becuase he was sending me be nice looks.

"Let's go shopping today for the baby. I mean we just found out its a boy. We need to buy boy things." She says excited.

"Uggh, I am not sure that's a good idea. I mean Lissa is very far along, and we would not be protected by the wards." I say.

Dimitri and Eddie seem to agree with me.

"Aww, come on please. I really think it would be fun. Lissa don't you want to get out while you still can, and I really think we should get the nursery finished." Lissa didn't answer her right away. Tasha looks to Christian.

"Christian, tell her she should go. We will bring extra protection. She is guarded by the best. We won't be long, and I think shopping therapy is just what she needs."

Christian is so weak when it comes to women. Anything Lissa or Tasha want they get. I knew as soon as she said his name, we were going.

"Lissa I think you should go. Enjoy yourself get of here for a day. You have been so stressed lately, and I agree this will be good for you." He says.

Lissa looks over to me. I can tell she wants to go. "Okay, I will let Alex and Alberta know. Lissa you might want to get some rest, we are leaving at 8am, and I don't want you worn out before we even start shopping. I know how you are at the mall." I say jokingly.

Christian looks at me. "Sleep sounds like a great idea, Rose are you and Dimitri going to be taking a nap as well?" I know he is asking if there will be a repeat of last night.

"No, we will not be taking naps, Christian. You and Lissa go to sleep." I say.

"Thank God." he smirks and walks away with Lissa following him.

That left Tasha, Dimitri and I sitting at the table still. Tasha brings her dishes to the sink. I turn towards Dimitri and whisper in his ear.

"Dimitri, would you like to join me in the Theater room to watch a movie?" I ask seductively.

"Roza, I would love too." he says. He grabs my hand, and we go to walk out.

"And where are ya'll headed off to?" Tasha ask.

That bitch is really getting on my last nerve. I was about to answer her, but Dimitr beat me to it.

"My Roza and I are going watch a movie." he says. I can't help but smile. I love when he calls me his. Tasha looks a little sad, and Dimitri reads it on her face. He must have thought it was because she would be left by herself, but I knew the truth. It was because he called me his Roza. I started pulling his hand leading him the other room.

"Tasha, would you like to watch it with us?" He asks.

I can't believe he asked her that.  
"I would love to. What movie are you watching?" she asks, all smiles now.

Dimitri looks at me, and I can't answer. I am completely at a loss for words.

"Rose? What movie are we watching?" he asks me. I quickly come back to the conversation. Movie, what movie?

"Obsessed." I answered. It was about a couple who was happily married, and a temp worker becomes obsessed with her boss, and start stalking him. I figured it was only appropriate.

Dimitri looked dissaspointed in me. He must have realized why I picked that movie. At that moment I really didn't care what he thought. I was not happy at all. Tasha seemed to realize it too, but she didn't seem unhappy at all.

We ended up watching the movie in the theater room. Dimitri didn't talk to me throughout half the movie. He held my hand and we sat in silence. Tasha excused herself for a moment, and we paused the movie. I knew as soon as she walked out, the conversation I was about to have with my love was not going to be pleasant.

"Roza, why are you acting like this?" he said.

"Dimitri I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Roza, you know exactly what I am talking about. I know you have never been a fan of Tasha's, but I thought you would be more adult about the situation. She is my friend, and if that doesn't mean anything to you, then I would have at least hope you would have acted according since she is Lissa and Christian's guest. I choose you over her. I can't imagine what she felt when she found out about us. Christian said she took it really hard. I am to blame for that, I should have told her myself. It took a lot for her to even come here. I know first hand how it feels to see someone you love with someone else. I don't wish that for her. I want to make her stay as enjoyable as it can be. I will not flaunt our relationship in front of her, and I dont expect you too either."

"Dimitri don't you see what she is doing. She purposely came early to spend time with you. She was the only one that knew you called me, and there was no missed call on my phone or voicemail. She had to have erased it. She is trying to get you back, I know it." I realize as soon as I started talking that I should have never told him what I had been thinking.

"Roza, that is crazy. She would not do that. You don't know her like I do that. She is not that kind of woman. I can't believe you would even think that." He said angry now.

I tried to apologize and explain that I may have over reacted. Even though I know I had not, but I needed more than assumptions if I was going to make Dimitri believe me.

"Dimitri, I am so..."

"Roza please just drop it, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's just watch the movie." he was still pissed.

Tasha had perfect timing, a little too perfect, and she had a smile like she might have heard the whole conversation. She sat down still smiling. I wanted to wipe that grin off her face. Dimitri turned the movie back on, and I waited for him to hold my hand again, but that never happened. After the movie ended, Tasha asked Dimitri and I if we would like to play a game of pool. Dimitri looked at me, like he was trying to tell me I was wrong about Tasha's motives, but I knew the truth. There was no way I was playing her little game. I declined her offer, kissed Dimitri on the lips and walked out.

_**DIMITRI'S POV**_

I was sitting at the table blushing after our morning conversation about Roza and I's sexual encounters were talked about so publically, when Roza started asking Tasha questions about her arrival.

Tasha answered. "Oh, I am so sorry I heard you never got Dimitri's message, he did call I was there. I never meant for you to wait for me. I am sorry. It was a last minute decision. I decided to get here earlier so I could maybe attend the doctor's appointment, but then I ran into Dimka and we got to talking and we ended up grabbing coffee, and just talked and talked. I lost track of the time, and missed the doctor's appointment."

I can see the tension in her body, when Tasha calls me Dimka, but she must realize how much I love her. I rub her leg reassuring her.

Rosa tells her. "That's okay Tasha, I understand. It would have been nice if you could have made it to the appointment, it was a great moment to experience. I am glad you and Dimitri got to catch up."

All I could think was that's my girl, acting so adult like and responsible.

They continue talking.

"Yeah, I am sure it was an experience. I can't wait to one day experience that myself. Finding out the sex of your baby is probably one of the best moments in any parents life." She smiles at Rose.

I can't help but flinch when she mentions children. It is something I will never experience. I thought I had fully come to terms with it. I chose to be with Roza, and when doing so any chance of children was not in the cards anymore. I love Roza, and I know I made the right decision, but I can't help but feel bad. I try and control my emotions so they don't show on my face. I know Roza feels really guilty about not being able to give me a child. I was very thankful when Lissa started talking again.

"So Christian and I have decided on a name for the baby." She was very happy.

I try and listen to her, but Tasha's words about baby experiences are still haunting me. I wish there was some kind of way that Roza and I could have children, but it is something I need to come to terms with. It's impossible. I feel Roza tug my hand, and I look at her. She leans in and kisses me on the cheek. A kiss is all it took to make me again feel like the luckiest man in the world. She was all I needed. My attention focused back on the convesation.

"What's the name?" Eddie asked.

"His name is going to be Andre Edward." Lissa says. I see her eyes watering.

She seems sad, but I remember her brother's name was Andre and he died a few years ago.

"I think Andre would have loved that." Roza says. Christian wipes away her tears. He is a really good guy. I am glad that Lissa has him.

"Where did you get the middle name?" Tasha asks.

"Christian would you like to answer that." Lissa says.

"Sure, we were thinking about naming him after is Godfather." I smile of course after Eddie. Christian and Eddie have grown really close this last year.

"Who is his Godfather?" Eddie asks. I shake my head, and smile.

I see him finally catching on. "Me, you want me to be his Godfather? Are you serious?" he asked.

"Eddie, we would love for you to be his Godfather." Lissa says.

Eddie smiles. "I would be honored."

"Congratulations, Eddie." I say.

Tasha looks over to Lissa. "I have a great idea!" she says.

As soon as she said that, I caught Rose's reaction. She turned her head and I rolled her eyes. I can't believe she could be so rude to Tasha. I think I was the only one her saw her. Her eyes met mine, and she realized she had been caught. I am going to have to talk to her about this later.

Tasha began talking again. "Let's go shopping today for the baby. I mean we just found out its a boy. We need to buy boy things."

"Uggh, I am not sure that's a good idea. I mean Lissa is very far along, and we would not be protected by the wards." Roza says, and I am inclined to agree with her. It's very dangerous right now with Viktor out.

Tasha continues. "Aww, come on please. I really think it would be fun. Lissa don't you want to get out while you still can, and I really think we should get the nursery finished." Lissa didn't answer, she seemed a little nervous about leaving the protection of the Royal Court.

I already know what Tasha is going to do next, some things don't change. "Christian, tell her she should go. We will bring extra protection. She is guarded by the best. We won't be long, and I think shopping therapy is just what she needs."

Christian looks over to Lissa. "Lissa I think you should go. Enjoy yourself get of here for a day. You have been so stressed lately, and I agree this will be good for you."

I can't help but remember how much Tasha usually gets her way. It was no exception with Christian.

Roza must notice Lissa agreeing with Christian. "Okay, I will let Alex and Alberta know. Lissa you might want to get some rest, we are leaving at 8am, and I don't want you worn out before we even start shopping. I know how you are at the mall."

Christian looks at Roza. "Sleep sounds like a great idea, Rose are you and Dimitri going to be taking a nap as well?" I can't help but be emabarrased again. I can't believe we were that loud.

"No, we will not be taking naps, Christian. You and Lissa go to sleep." Rose answers.

"Thank God." he says and him and Lissa walk out.

Tasha gets up and puts her dishes in the sink, and I see Roza leaning over towards me. She whispers in my ear.

"Dimitri, would you like to join me in the Theater room to watch a movie?"

That woman knows my weak spot is my neck and with her whispering in my ear and feeling her breath on my neck makes me want to have a repeat of last night. "Roza, I would love too." I say.

I grab her hand and begin to walk out when I hear Tasha talking to us. I stop and turn around.

"And where are ya'll headed off to?" Tasha asks.

"My Roza and I are going watch a movie." I say. I notice Tasha's face looks sad at my words, and think maybe she doesn't want to be left alone. She once told me how lonely she was, and that was a big reason she wanted me as her gaurdian. I can't help but ask her to join us.

"Tasha, would you like to watch it with us?" I ask. 

"I would love to. What movie are you watching?" She seems happy now. I know Roza isn't to pleased, but I couldn't help it. I look at Roza now waiting for her to answer, but she is just staring at Tasha.

"Rose? What movie are we watching?" I ask her again trying to snap her out of it.

"Obsessed." she answered. I quickly remember what the story line of the movie was and I knew she didn't pick it because it was one of her top need to watch movies. I can't help but be dissapointed in her.

In the middle of the movie, Tasha excused herself for a moment and I took the opportunity to question Roza on her behavior.

"Roza, why are you acting like this?" I said.

"Dimitri I have no idea what you are talking about." I look at her with one eyebrow up.

"Roza, you know exactly what I am talking about. I know you have never been a fan of Tasha's, but I thought you would be more adult about the situation. She is my friend, and if that doesn't mean anything to you, then I would have at least hope you would have acted according since she is Lissa and Christian's guest. I choose you over her. I can't imagine what she felt when she found out about us. Christian said she took it really hard. I am to blame for that, I should have told her myself. It took a lot for her to even come here. I know first hand how it feels to see someone you love with someone else. I don't wish that for her. I want to make her stay as enjoyable as it can be. I will not flaunt our relationship in front of her, and I dont expect you too either." I say honestly and a little upset.

She looks back at me and responds. "Dimitri don't you see what she is doing. She purposely came early to spend time with you. She was the only one that knew you called me, and there was no missed call on my phone or voicemail. She had to have erased it. She is trying to get you back, I know it."

I can't believe Roza.

"Roza, that is crazy. She would not do that. You don't know her like I do that. She is not that kind of woman. I can't believe you would even think that." I say angrily.

She starts to talk again, but I don't want to hear it anymore. I am at a loss for words. "Dimitri, I am so..."

I cut her off. "Roza please just drop it, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's just watch the movie."

I am glad we ended the conversation because Tasha walked in seconds later. I pressed play and we sat in silence for the rest of the movie. The movie ended and Tasha asked Rose and I if we would like to play a game of pool. I sent Roza a look letting her know that this just and example of how wrong she is of Tasha. I was hoping Roza would be a bigger person, and accept. She declined her offer, kissed me on the lips, and walked out like a six year old child who didn't get her way.

Sometimes it's like I am engaged to two different people. There is the responsible, mature, loyal woman, and then days like today when she is immature, childish, hotheaded, sarcastic and uncontrollable. I have no idea what to do about this.

Tasha must since my discomfort. "Dimka, is everything okay?" she asks.

"Yes, Tasha everything is fine." I lie to her.

"Dimka, you know you can talk to me about anything. We were good firends once, and I really don't want to loose you." she says. I can tell she really only wants to help. I really don't have anyone else to talk to besides maybe Alex, and it is a little akward since he used to be in love with my Roza. Maybe confiding in her won't be such a bad idea.

I sit down next to her, and she grabs my hand reassuring me to go ahead.

I begin to tell her everthing that has happened in the last six months.

_**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER...PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...I KNOW I AM GOING TO GET MIXED REVIEWS ABOUT DIMITRI CONFIDING TO TASHA...PLEASE DON'T BE TOO ROUGH ON ME, ALL WILL BE REVEALED LATER! PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! THANKS**_

_**JENN**_


	4. CHAPTER 3

_**THANKS FOR ALL YOU REVIEWS….I LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS. AGAIN I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD….**_

**CHAPTER 3**

**ROSE POV**

I walked out of the theater completely annoyed with Dimitri. He has always had a soft spot for Tasha. I have never understood it. I mean, I don't understand how he doesn't see through her little act. He is usually a very good judge of character, but with her it's like he is always wearing blinders. As much as I am irritated at Dimitri for not seeing Tasha for who she really is, I have bigger things to worry about. I need to figure out what Tasha is really up to. I mean does she really think Dimitri is going to leave me, and go back to her. I decide I need to talk to someone about this. I try and call Adrian since he is the only other person that knows Tasha's real motives, but he doesn't pick up. I decide there is one other person I can talk to. I decide to walk back down the stairs to tell Dimitri that I am going for a walk. I make my way to the billiard room, but they are not there. I walk back down to the theater. Before I get to the door, I hear Dimitri's voice. I pause and listen.

"Tasha, I am sorry about how you found out about Rose and I. I really wanted to tell you, but it was complicated. I know you deserved to hear it from me."

"Dimka, I will admit it was hard when you didn't take my offer. It was even harder to find out that it was because of Rose. I had a hard time coming to terms with it, and to tell you the truth I really don't see you with her at all. I mean what you could possibly have in common. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Rose, but she is rather childish, and impulsive. And you are well the complete opposite of that. It's was just a shock." Tasha said.

I can't believe what I am hearing. They are having a conversation about me. She is bad mouthing me to my fiancée.

"Tasha, Roza maybe childish and impulsive at times, but she is also loyal, determined, strong willed, and very very protective. She understands me in a way no one else can. She is my soul mate. I can't explain it any better than that. She is the woman I love and the woman I am going to marry."

I smile at his response. I love him so much. I walk in to tell him I am leaving, and I see she is holding his hand. He quickly moves his hand out of hers, and she looks down and frowns.

"Baby, I wanted to let you know I am going for a walk. I won't be too long. I will be back before we leave."

"Roza, be careful. I love you."

"I love you too, Dimitri." I lean up to him and kiss him. I walk out the door happy that Dimitri just told Tasha how he feels about me.

I walk out the door, and call Alberta. She meets me a few minutes later.

"Hi, Rose what's up?" she asks.

"Why does something have to be up?" I ask.

"You don't call me every day and ask me to go for a walk with you. Something is up. What is it?" she says with a serious face.

"Okay, well it's very important. It's a life and death matter really." She looks at me doubting what I am saying. "I wanted to talk to you about Tasha. I really think she is trying to seduce my fiancée."

"Rose, are you serious? I don't think that is a matter of urgent life or death circumstances, but why do you think that?" She asks.

I tell her about what Adrian told me, and about yesterday. I was shocked at how soon she agreed with me. 

"Rose, it does seem like she might be trying to get in between you and Dimitri. Please whatever you do, don't tell Dimitri your thoughts on this. That will only make matters worse. You know how he is, and if you don't have any proof. It's just going to upset him."

She must have read my facial expression. "Rose you didn't? Why are you always jumping into things without thinking? What did he say?" she asked.

"What do you think he said? He didn't believe me. He told me that I just didn't know her like he does. It was not a good talk at all. It reminded me when we were back at the academy and he was schooling me on some Zen life lesson."

"Okay, well do not say anything else about it. I am going to keep an extra eye on her when we go shopping." She says.

"Thanks Alberta. I am really glad that you don't think I am a crazy jealous fiancée. You are the only other person I can talk to besides Adrian, and he didn't answer his phone. I can't tell Lissa because she would tell Christian, and we all know Christian would tell Tasha, and then it would get back to Dimitiri." I smile.

"Well I am glad to see where I stand on your list of friends. But seriously, I don't think you are anymore jealous or crazy than you normally are. I believe you. We will just have to keep an eye on her. Hopefully she realizes that no matter what she does, Dimitri belongs with you."

I was very happy after my talk with Alberta. I ran to the house to get changed for our shopping trip. We get a big SUV so we can all ride in one car. Somehow, Tasha, Dimitri, and I all end up in the back seat together. Lissa sat in the second row. Alex and Alberta sat in the front. Dimitri was in the middle of course. He puts his arm around me, and I fall asleep against his chest. I wake up an hour later, and realize that Tasha has fallen asleep and has her head on Dimitri's shoulder. I want to reach over there and grab her, and throw her out the SUV, but I know I can't do that. I do the next best thing. I yell up front to Alberta who has been checking out the scene in the back as well.

"Alberta, how much longer?" I screamed it really really loudly.

I think I woke up everyone in the van that was sleeping. I knew exactly how much longer, but I wanted Tasha's head off Dimitri's shoulder. Everyone started complaining that I woke them up, but it left me feeling very satisfied knowing that her head was off my man. I think Dimitri realized this as well, but I didn't dare meet his eyes. He knows how I feel.

We arrive twenty minutes later to the mall. We plan our shopping strategy. The boys don't seem too happy with our plans, but oh well. We begin our journey at store one. Three hours, and about twenty bags later, we decide we need to eat. We make our way to the food court. Everyone is starving. Tasha says she would like to bring her bags back to the car, so she could do more damage after we eat. I decide to go with her since I as well probably have ten bags myself. I love shopping for babies, especially my Future Godchild. Alberta offers to come with us, but Tasha insists it will be a quick trip, and that she knows how hungry everyone is. I nod my head towards Alberta. Dimitri kisses my forehead and tells me to be careful. Tasha and I walk out the food court. Before we even walk out the mall, Tasha starts talking to me.

"Rose, I have wanted to talk to you for awhile now."

"What about?" I ask, not really caring.

"Well it's about Dimka." I cringe. I hate when she calls him that.

"I am worried about him. He seems so unhappy. Did you see him at the table when we mentioned finding out the sex of a baby?" I hold all my anger in, and try and speak calmly. I don't want her to think she got the best of me.

"Yes, I did see his expression at the table. I think that is something Dimitri and I should talk about in private. I appreciate your concern on the matter, but it is our relationship, and I don't really feel comfortable talking to you about it. Thanks though, Tasha." I am so proud of myself.

"I understand Rose, but I can't help but worry about him. I mean we are very close, and when we talked this morning, he told me about everything that has been happening." She says.

"Well yes, it has been stressful with Viktor and Lissa's pregnancy and…."

"No Rose, He told me what has been going on between you two."

What the hell is she talking about? He confided in her? "I am not sure what you are talking about?" I say trying to get more information from her.

"He told me how difficult this relationship has been on him. He loves you, but sometimes he doesn't know if it's worth it. He said he feels like he is walking on pins and needles around you. If he says the wrong thing you chew him out, and when he says the right thing sometimes you still chew him out. I want Dimka happy Rose. Are you sure that you can make him happy?"

I can't believe it. He would never tell her that. I know he wouldn't. He loves me. I know I am not the easiest person to live with, but I never questioned how he felt about me, or how I felt about him. I can feel my eyes start to water. Maybe he is scared to tell me the truth. I need to talk to him. I start to walk away, not answering Tasha.

"Rose, wait. There is just one more thing." She says.

I turn back around, and instantly feel nausea roll through my body. I see something move to my right, and I grab my stake prepared. What I was not prepared for was the other three that encircled me.

"Tasha, run and get the others now." I screamed at her.


	5. CHAPTER 4

_**THANKS FOR ALL YOU REVIEWS…Please leave some more comments, I love them. AGAIN I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD….**_

**CHAPTER 4**

**ROSE POV**

"Rosemarie Hathaway, we have heard nothing but good things about you." One of the male strigoi tells me.

"Well I wish I could say the same. Who the hell are you?" I ask. They are circling closer to me now.

"We were sent by a friend of yours" He answers.

"Well she sure doesn't look like much to me, are you sure she is as important as they think she is?" A female voice said from behind me.

"Don't question our orders; we do what we are told. Capture her at all costs." The male (who I am guessing is in charge) says.

I start wondering where the hell the others are. I mean Tasha should have reached them by now. The female tries to jump me from behind. I spin around instantly and stake her. Two males grab me by the arms, and try taking dragging me away. I pulled my lower body up, and kicked them in the head with my legs. They stumbled back, but the leader punched me hard across my face. I stumbled a few feet, but recovered. The four remaining strigoi came at me again. This time I was completely outnumbered. I would get hit, kicked, punched but I still fought through it.

"Looks like they were right about you after all. You are good. I can't wait until we get you back to your friend. Big plans are in store for you. Big big plans." The leader says.

"I am not going anywhere with you, I have big plans for you too." I say. I charge at him. He quickly throws me off him, and they begin attacking me again.

The leader yells at the others. "We need her alive, try not to hurt her too bad."

I am completely and utterly going under. I can feel my ribs cracking as they are kicking me. I taste blood in my mouth from where I was punched, and I know that I have to have internal bleeding. I can't fight back anymore. I have no strength left. I feel myself going into unconsciousness, and then I hear running. I try and focus. I think I see Alberta, Dimitri and Alex running towards me, but everything is blurry.

The leader leans down to me. "Well, well I see we were misinformed. We were told you would be by yourself Looks like we will have to come back for you Ms. Hathaway. I look forward to it."

Alex and Alberta try and catch them, but they are so fast. I feel Dimitri leaning down to me.

"Oh My God Roza. Stay with me. Please stay with me. I love you. I need you." He is pleading.

I try and talk, but barely get anything out. "How could you? How could you talk to Tasha about us?" I started sobbing at the pain from the fight, and the pain from the betrayal. I started to close my eyes.

"Roza, Roza. Look at me. Look at me. I'm sorry."

Those were the last words I heard before I was completely unconscious.

I woke up sometime later in the van. I was lying on Lissa's lap, and she was running her face through my hair. I could feel wetness on my face. She must have been crying.

"Hey, Lissa. I'm okay please don't cry. I am just really really tired. I will be fine." I try to convince her, but I sound like death.

"Rose I am sorry I can't heal you until we get back to the Royal Court. They are worried about another attack. Please stay still." Lissa says through her tears.

I am not sure what time we made it back to the court, but I was in my room. Everyone was seated around my bed, waiting on me obviously to wake up. I woke up and still felt a little sore, but my extensive injuries were no more. My body just felt completely bruised.

"Hey little Dhampir." Adrian says.

"Hi Adrian" I say still exhausted.

"You've been asleep for a long time. I tried to go in your dreams and get you to come back, but I could never reach you. You scared me." He said.

I could tell he meant it. "I'm fine now. I don't need you all to worry about me." I hated attention like this. I didn't mind it if I did something good, but getting my ass kicked and almost dying is not something I want people to see.

I started to look around the room. There were two people missing. I suddenly wish I had not woke up just yet.

"Where are Dimitri and Tasha?" I ask not really wanting the answer. Everyone just looked at me. No one gave me an answer.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

We are all standing around waiting on Roza. I smile knowing she is never on time. She finally shows up. Somehow Tasha, Roza, and I are seated in the back together. I am in the middle. I know Roza isn't found of Tasha, but I hope this trip makes them a little closer. I put my arm around Roza, and she leans her head on my chest, and she falls asleep. She is absolutely gorgeous when she sleeps. I run my hand in her hair. A little while later I feel Tasha's head on my shoulder. I don't want to be rude, so I don't say anything to her about it. Roza begins to wake up, and she noticed Tasha. I know this isn't going to go over well.

Roza screams to Alberta. "Alberta, how much longer?"

Same old Roza. She ended up waking up everyone in the van, and they weren't too pleased with her. Tasha's did wake up, and Thank God she didn't lean back on my shoulder again.

I hate to go shopping. The girls talked about everywhere they wanted to go. I hope this goes by fast. After three long boring hours of shopping, I think the girls realized how hungry we all were. We started walking to the food court. Tasha decides she wants to bring her bags to the SUV, and surprisingly Roza offers to go with her. I realize Roza might actually love to shop for her Godchild than herself. I never thought this day would come. I smirk. Alberta offered to go with Roza and Tasha, but Tasha insisted she stay behind and eat. The car is in parked in the first spot available. It was the closest we could get to the door. I kiss Roza's forehead and told her to be careful. The last thing I see is them walk out the door.

We all order our food and sit down to eat. I start looking at my watch and realize that Roza and Tasha have been gone almost five minutes now. None of the other guardians seems to be worried, so I brush it off, telling myself it's just because Roza is my fiancée. That must be the reason I am freaking out more than them. I am almost finished with my food when I look at my watch again. This time I realize Alberta doing the same thing.

"Alberta, they should have been back by now. I think I should go check." I say getting really nervous.

"I am going to come with you." Alberta says.

Alex stays with Lissa. As soon as Alberta and I begin walking towards the door, we see Tasha walking fast toward us.

"Rose is in trouble." She says.

I yell for Alex. Alberta and I begin running towards the door. Alex meets up with us. I hear Lissa screaming at Tasha asking her what happened.

We open the doors, and it felt like I died on the spot. I see several strigoi fighting my Roza. Suddenly I had never felt more fury in my life. All I could think about was Revenge. I see one of the males lean down to Roza and tell her something, but I can't make it out. I am running with everything in my body, but it's not enough. I want to go after them, but as soon as I get close to Roza, I collapse by her side. Alberta and Alex keep running after them.

I am so scared to touch her. I have never seen someone so beaten. "Oh My God Roza. Stay with me. Please stay with me. I love you. I need you." I am pleading with her.

She can barely talk, and I try and stop her. Her next words made my heart constrict. "How could you? How could you talk to Tasha about us?" She started sobbing in my arms.

There are no words to describe how I felt in that moment. I didn't know what to tell her. She is so close to death, and she is worried about me and Tasha. "Roza, Roza. Look at me. Look at me. I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything, she was unconscious now.

Lissa had heard what Roza asked me, and she realized something was wrong. She insisted Roza share a seat with her. I was not going to argue. I felt horrible; I was so upset that Rose felt I betrayed her. I didn't realize that Rose would be so upset. She knew Tasha was my friend. I start to wonder what Tasha would have said to her to make her so upset. I am not going to ask her now, but as soon as we get back, and after I make sure Roza is alright. We are going to have a conversation.

Lissa had Rose's head in her lap. Roza was laying across the seat. She started crying as soon as she saw Rose, and hasn't stopped since we left. I hear Roza's voice, and the sadness takes over my mind again.

I can barely hear Roza's words. "Hey, Lissa. I'm okay please don't cry. I am just really really tired. I will be fine." She sounds so weak. My Roza is so strong, she is still in pain, but she is worried about Lissa. I put my head down and think how much I have screwed up.

Lissa continues sobbing after Roza speaks. "Rose I am sorry I can't heal you until we get back to the Royal Court. They are worried about another attack. Please stay still."

The next two hours were excruciating. I could hear my Roza moan every time we hit a bump. As soon as we made it back to court, we moved Roza to our bedroom. Lissa began healing her. I could see some comfort on Roza's face, but it was still bruised and battered.

"She will be alright. She will just be really really tired for awhile." Lissa assured us. Lissa looked at me with hate in her eyes. I wanted to talk to her, but first I had to have a conversation with Tasha.

"Tasha, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask. Lissa stare never faltered. I would have to talk to her as soon as I got back with Tasha. I needed to reassure her about my feelings for Roza.

Tasha nods and walks out of Roza's room. We walk into the hall.

"Tasha, what did you tell Rose?" I ask.

"Dimka, Rose and I were just having a little girl talk." She said trying to brush it off.

"Tasha, you are my friend, but I am only going to ask you one more time. What did you tell her? I have never seen her so heartbroken." I ask.

"Okay, you have to promise not to get mad." She says. I just wait for her to talk; I am not making any promises.

"Well I told her how close you and I were, and that you needed someone to talk to. I told her how hard the relationship has been on you lately. I told her that you feel like you can't do anything right for her. I did tell her you loved her, but you weren't sure if the sacrifices were worth it. I told her the truth Dimka. I told her I wanted you to be happy, and then I asked her if she was sure she could make you happy."

I was trying to realize when our friendship had changed so much. Was it when I didn't take her offer? I was worried about how much I hurt Tasha, when I chose Roza, but now Tasha has inflicted the same pain, maybe even worse to Rose on purpose. 

It takes everything in me not to yell at her. I raised my voice a little. "Tasha, I never said that. You twisted everything I told you and used it to hurt Roza. How could you do that? You know what she means to me!" I am shaking now.

"Dimka, please calm down. I was only trying to help. I see changes in you that weren't there before. I know what you sacrificed to be with Rose. I know how it haunts you that you will never have a child of your own. I was just trying to be your friend. I wanted Roza to know your side." She tries to grab my hand.

I pull back. "Tasha, that isn't my side. I never said any of that. I can't talk about this anymore." I have to walk away before I say something I am going to regret.

"Dimka, please don't go?" She grabs my arm now.

"Tasha let me go. I am going check on Roza." I snatched my arm away from her.

I walked back into Roza room. She is awake. I feel relief for the first time in about 6 hours.

Roza's eyes meet mine when I walk in. I want to run over to her, but her facial expression is telling me to stay away. I am about to ask her if I can talk to her for a moment, but Tasha walks up and stands right next to me.

She cuts me off. "Rose, I am so glad you are okay. We were so worried about you."

I look at Tasha with pure anger.

**ROSE POV**

I look around the room and no one is answering me.

"Where the hell are they?" I ask now pissed. How could he be with her right now?

Lissa must feel my emotions. "Roza, what happened?" Lissa asked.

I started to tell her, but Dimitri walked in followed by Tasha.

I meet Dimitri's eyes, and can't help but look away. 

Tasha then has the nerve to talk to me. "Rose, I am so glad you are okay. We were so worried." She walks up to Dimitri while she says this. I swear I could come across this bed and strangle her neck. Moroi or no Moroi.

Alberta asks me again. "Roza, can you please tell us what happened?"

I tried to push all my hurt and anger from Tasha and Dimitri down to let them know what happened.

"They knew me, they were after me. They surrounded me, and started telling me how a friend of mine wanted them to capture me. They said something about how important I was. The leader kept telling me they had big plans in store for me, and I was to be taken at all costs. They wanted me alive. It felt like it took Tasha forever to go get ya'll. Right before you arrived the leader told me he had been misinformed. He said he was told I would be alone. He said he would be back for me, and that he was looking forward to it." I take a deep breath. "What does someone want with me? I am a dhampir? What good could I possibly be to someone who works with Strigoi? And more importantly how did they know where we were going to be?"

I have all these questions swirling in my head, and so many emotions as well. I look down at my hands thinking about everything that has happened these last few days. Dimitri's voice stops my train of though.

"Roza, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

I can't even look up. Everyone is waiting for my answer including Dimitri. I looked up and I swear I saw a smirk on Tasha's face.

"Roza, please?" he asks again.

"Okay, can you guys excuse us for a minute?" I ask everyone.

Lissa reluctantly leaves, and everyone follows suit.

"Roza, I am sorry about what happened." He said.

I could feel all the anger from before, and the anger I must have taken when Lissa healed me, escape.

I started yelling. "Dimitri, what part are you sorry about? The part where I told you how I felt about Tasha, but you confided in her anyway? Or how about the part where I was beaten and almost kidnapped?" Tears were starting to fall. I could tell he was about to talk again.

I started yelling again. "Don't say anything. I don't want to hear it. You told Tasha you don't think I am worth everything you are giving up. Do you know how that makes me feel? I feel stupid. I know our relationship is not easy, but I am trying the best I can. I love you. I must be stupid, if it is so obvious to her how unhappy you are. Maybe she's right maybe I can't make you happy." I get up slowly and walk passed him. He stood in front of me blocking my way. I let him. I didn't look up at him though.

"Roza you do make me happy. Please let me explain. It's not how it sounds. Please don't leave. Please don't leave me!" He seemed to be begging.

I made myself calm down. "Dimitri, I love you. I need time to process everything. I am going to go stay in the other wing. I will talk to you, just not right now." I walked out the door, and never looked up at him.

I opened the door, and everyone was standing in the hallway.

"Well since you all heard everything we said. You must know where I am going, so can someone help me get to the other wing?" I ask sarcastically.

"Come on Rose. I will help you." Alex says.

Alex and Adrian both let me lean on them as they took me to the other wing. They never asked anything about Dimitri, and I was thankful for that. I just need time to think about everything. Lissa and Christian joined us after a few minutes. I just need time. I love Dimitri with all my heart, and I know after everything we have been through that we will be okay. I just need to figure out how we let it get this far, and how we can fix it.

We were all sitting in one of the guest rooms that I am calling my room for today, when we heard the doorbell. Alberta beeps into my room.

"Rose, there is a lady here to see you."

"Who is she?" I ask. I really didn't want any visitors.

"She said she was sent by your father."

Good old Abe, how I have not missed him. He is a little peculiar. He has lots of money, but I am not quite sure how he makes it. It does however make me curious to find out why he would send someone here for me.

"Send her up." I say.

I look at everyone else and tell them they can stay. I would tell them whatever she was going to tell me anyway.

A few minutes later the door opens, and Alberta and Abe's messenger walks in.

She looks around the room, and her eyes land on Alex.

"Alex?" she says.

"Anya, what are you doing here?" Alex says. I notice a big smile on both of their faces. I can't help but think please let him find someone to make him happy. He really does deserve it.

"Abe sent me. I am one of his guardians now." She said smiling.

"Anya, it's been years. I always wondered where you ran off to." He says.

She walks up to him and hugs him. I can't help but think YAH!

"I didn't run far. Abe found me, and I have been with him ever since. I am sorry to show up without calling, but your father gave me direct orders not to stop until I got here and talked to you myself." She was looking at me now.

"How is dear old dad?" I ask sarcastically.

"Um, I don't know how to answer that question." She answered. I just smiled.

"What is so important Abe sent you hear instead of calling me on the phone?" I am really curious now.

"Rose, I am going to ask you a question, and I am sorry for everyone in the room who might take offense, but I have to ask." I nod my head urging her to continue.

"Rose, do you trust everyone around you?" she asked seriously.

I look around the room at Alex, Adrian, Alberta, Christian and Lissa. I answer her truthfully.

"I trust every person in this room." I say confidently.

"Well, there is a little problem. Someone is looking for you. We are not sure why, but you are coming up in a lot of conversations with a lot of your fathers enemies. He wants you to be extra careful. He believes there might be someone planning an attack on you. He sent me to warn you."

"Well you are a day late and a dollar short. I just ran into five friendly guys. You know the ones with the red eyes. Real charmers. They were talking about some big plans for me." I told her in my sarcastic Rose voice.

"This is worse than what we thought. I need to talk to your father. I will be back. Thank you for meeting with me. Alex it was nice seeing you again." She smiles at me and Alex and excuses herself.

I look all around the room, and I see their faces are filled with worry.

"I am fine. I will be fine. Please stop worrying about me." I say trying to reassure them. I can tell it didn't work.

"Well Little Dhampir, I always knew you were special. I guess know everyone else does too." He says jokingly. 

I can't help but smirk at him. Alex slapped him on the back of the head again.

"Man will you quit hitting me. I am trying to cheer up the patient." He said to Alex.

Alberta looks at me. "Rose, I have to go tell Dimitri about what Anya just told us. I am sorry, but he has a right to know."

I agree with her. "Yes, he does need to know."

We all stay in my room talking and eventually watching TV. I notice everyone else is getting tired from the day trip messing up our normal schedules. I am wide awake since I slept for awhile after Lissa healed me. I tell Christian to take Lissa to bed. She didn't go easily, but as soon as I mentioned the baby needed her healthy. She didn't make a fuss. She told me she loved me, and Christian led her out the door. I told Alex he could go too. He was a lot harder to get to leave though.

"Alex, you are falling asleep in your chair. Please go to bed. Adrian is here. I will be fine." I demanded. He finally walked out the door leaving Adrian and me sitting on my bed watching old "One tree Hill" episodes. Wouldn't you know it was one of the ones where Lucas is with Brooke, but Peyton decides she still loves him? I don't know why I put myself through this, but I couldn't bring myself to change the channel. I watched three more episodes, when I realized I had never eaten anything today. I was hungry. Adrian had fell asleep on the first episode. I just didn't wake him up. I quietly get out the bed and tip toe my way to the door. I opened the door, and slowly closed it trying not to make any noise.

I turned around thinking I was a badass ninja, when a voice made my heart fly out of my chest.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be resting?"

_**So who do you think it is? Let me know what you think so far. Someone let me know about a mistake I made previous about Eddie. His name is Edison not Edward. I apologize for the error, but I am just going to go with it, since it's my story. I promise to try and catch any future errors, and if one seems to fall through the cracks. I would appreciate you letting me know! **____** THANKS GUYS PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. CHAPTER 5

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS. I LOVE HEARING YOUR OPINIONS ON EVERYTHING…..**_

**Chapter 5**

**DIMITRI'S POV**

Angry rolls through me like waves. This was a preplanned attack. They were expecting Rose to be alone. Every instinct I had to protect her kicked in. Nothing is going to happen to her. I am supposed to be a badass guardian, but I can't even protect the woman I love. I tell myself to snap out of it.

I am a guardian. I need to start acting like one. Who would want Roza? Not too many people knew we were going to be there, it was a last minute decision. I look at her sitting on the bed, and I hate the tension between us. I have to talk to her, and I have to talk to her now.

"Roza, can I talk to you for a minute please?" I ask.

She doesn't even look up at me. I can't give up. I won't.

"Roza, please?" I ask again.

She still doesn't meet my eyes. "Okay, can you guys excuse us for a minute?"

Everyone walks out the room leaving me and my fiancée alone.

I stand in front the bed. "Roza, I am sorry about what happened."

I was expecting her to be upset. I deserved whatever was going to come next. I waited.

"Dimitri, what part are you sorry about? The part where I told you how I felt about Tasha, but you confided in her anyway? Or how about the part where I was beaten and almost kidnapped?" She was screaming at me.

Her words were like deadly blows to heart. How stupid was I to talk to Tasha about us? I can't tell her how sorry I am. I made a mistake. I could admit that, but the part about her being beaten and kidnapped. It was not a mistake, I failed her. I could not forgive myself for that ever. All I can do is protect her now, if she will let me. I begin to apologize, but she stops me.

The screams continued. "Don't say anything. I don't want to hear it. You told Tasha you don't think I am worth everything you are giving up. Do you know how that makes me feel? I feel stupid. I know our relationship is not easy, but I am trying the best I can. I love you. I must be stupid, if it is so obvious to her how unhappy you are. Maybe she's right maybe I can't make you happy."

I mentally swear in Russian. I am going to kill Tasha. How could she lie to Roza? I see Roza getting up slowly, but I can't let her go. I have to tell her the truth. I need her to understand that I did not say those things. I love her. She makes me so happy. I stand in front of her blocking her way out.

"Roza you do make me happy. Please let me explain. It's not how it sounds. Please don't leave." I am almost in tears. "Please don't leave me!" I beg her.

She looks so fragile in front of me. I want to just pick her up and hold her, but I know better. I wait for her to say anything. It's like her words are the lifeline that are going to keep me from drowning.

"Dimitri, I love you. I need time to process everything. I am going to go stay in the other wing. I will talk to you, just not right now."

The lifeline never came. I was completely pulled under. Rose and I have never had it easy, but I always knew we were meant to be together. I will always feel that way, but I can't help but wonder if she is changing her mind about us. I feel lost. I don't know what to do. I lean against our bedroom door, and tears fall down my face.

I hear the doorbell ring, but I am too depressed to even see who it is. I waited a few minutes. I figured someone must have answered the door. I get up now and lay in our bed. I can smell Roza's scent all over her pillow. How did everything fall apart so fast?

About an hour later, I hear a knock at the door. I leap out the bed to answer the door hoping it was my love, but it was Alberta. Her facial expression was hard to read. She looked angry, worried, and sad.

"Alberta. Is something wrong with Roza?" I ask terrified of her answer.

"Let's see Belikov. She told you how she felt about Tasha, and you gave her crap about how childish she was acting. She tries to be the woman you want her to be, and tries to be Tasha's friend for your sake. And what does Tasha do? She destroys her. Oh, and let's not forget who gave Tasha the ammunition to do it." She is almost in my face now.

"Alberta, I didn't say those things about Roza. Tasha twisted everything I said. I tried telling Rose that but she wouldn't listen to me. I don't know what to do. I feel like she is slipping away." I sit back on the bed completely broken.

"Belikov, your best bet if you love her and want to keep her is to stay the hell away from Tasha Ozera. Tasha is not your friend. You need to come to terms with that."

I nod my head in agreement.

"That is not the reason I came here. We have some more news about Rose. Abe sent one of his guardians to warn Rose about possible attacks on her. There have several conversations that Abe's people have picked up on with Rose's name in them. Someone is up to something, and they think Rose is the key."

Something in me snapped at her words. I get off the bed, and start walking towards the door.

"No one is coming near her again, I won't allow it. Alberta will you please watch Roza until I get back? I need to go talk to the security detail. This place will be guarded like a fortress. If I have to stay with Roza day and night to make sure she is safe, I will. " I walk out the door more determined than ever before.

A few hours later, I make my way back up to the house. If Roza wants time, I will give it to her. But I won't leave her unprotected. The only way I would feel completely safe is to be with her. I settle for the next best thing. I do not want to ignore her wishes. I walk to the room she is staying in. I can hear the TV on. I have to fight everything in me not to go in that room, but I tell myself to follow Roza's wishes. I decide if my love is going to be staying here for awhile, which I hope that is not the case, then I might as well get used to my new bed. I sit down on the floor in front of her door. I make myself as comfortable as possible.

About an hour later, I hear noises coming from Roza's room. I tense and wait. I am about to get up when I see her.

She slowly opens the door, and doesn't notice me sitting on the floor in front of her. She pulls the door shut quietly, and releases the knob.

I can't help but wonder why she is being so quiet, unless someone is in her room.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be resting?" I ask.

**ROSE POV**

"What the hell Dimitri? You scared the shit out of me?"

My hands were at my chest. The racing beats of my heart were echoing in my ears.

He stands up. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I needed to make sure you were safe. I wasn't trying to ignore your wishes, but I can't function with constant worry about your safety. I won't bother you or talk to you if you don't want me to, please don't send me away." He looks so sad.

I grab his hand. "Dimitri, will you please help me get something to eat? I am starving." I look up and smile at him. It's so hard to be mad at him.

He looks at me and tears fall down his face. I lean up and wipe them away.

"Roza, I am sorry. I am sorry for everything. You were right about Tasha, and I was wrong. I should have never talked to her about us. I just needed a friend, and I thought she was one, but what she did was wrong. I don't want to lose you over this. I can't live without you. I am sorry. Please say that you will forgive me. I will do anything? Please. " More tears are falling down his face.

I have never seen him so vulnerable before ever. I grab his hand.

"So you will do anything huh?" I ask jokingly, trying to cheer him up.

"Yes, Roza. Anything." He is still serious.

"I really am starving do you think we could go get some food?" I smile at him.

He picks me up in his arms and carries me down to the kitchen.

He sets me on top of the kitchen counter. I smile at him.

"Roza, what can I make for you to eat?" I could hear the regret in his words as he talked to me.

"Do you know what I would really love?" I smile at him.

"What? What can I get you?" he asks.

"This." I put both my arms around his neck and pull him to me. He gently presses his lips to mine. I can't help but grimace from the pain. Lissa had healed my wide-ranging injuries, but the scrapes, cuts and bruises were still present.

Dimitri ran his fingers over my split lip. Anger escaped his features.

"Roza, I am so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." He was trembling. "I promise I will find the people who did this to you. Once I am done with them, they will beg for death; I will grant it, but it will be slow and agonizing. You deserve no less."

I had never seen Dimitri so upset. Hate, anger, fury were visible. I thought he would calm down in a second, but it was like he was possessed. I realize he was. He was possessed with pure Rage. This side of Dimitri was one I had never seen before, and it scared me. I longed for my controlled mentor. I gazed into his eyes, but it's like he couldn't see me anymore. Only Revenge.

I grabbed his face with my hands, making him look at me. "Dimitri. Dimitri look at me." He is still consumed with hate. I believe it is how I look when Lissa's darkness takes control of my mind.

"Dimitri, look at me. I need you. Please." I was becoming frantic.

Something finally must have registered. He looked at me, and put leaned into me. Our foreheads were touching, but we didn't speak. It was the unspoken words that made me feel safe and loved. A few minutes pass.

"Roza, what are you craving?" He asks playfully.

"Hmmm, Pizza."

"Typical Roza, its always pizza or Chinese." The old Dimitri is resurfacing.

We consumed a whole large pepperoni pizza together. There was even dessert. Dimitri made me a hot fudge sundae with nuts, and a cherry. We finish up in the kitchen, and I can tell Dimitri has something on his mind.

"Roza, who was in the room with you earlier?" He asks me.

At first I didn't know what room he was talking about, and then it clicked.

"Oh, how did you know someone was in there with me?" I question him. I want to see how long I can drag this out. Jealousy looks sexy on Dimitri.

"Well I don't think you were testing your awesome escape skills for the hell of it." He did is trademark one eyebrow raise.

"Hey, I think I did pretty damn good. I didn't wake HIM up did I?" I wink at him.

I can see the wheels turning in his head. He isn't sure who is in my room. It could be Eddie, Adrian, or Alex.

"And I bet I can sneak into bed with HIM without waking HIM up either." Pushing Dimitri's buttons is like foreplay.

I thought I had him I really did.

"Roza, I don't think it's your badass ninja skills that got you out of that room. Adrian is dead to the world when he sleeps, I don't think anything or anyone can wake him up once he is out." He has this grin from ear to ear.

He tries walking up to me, but I start walking in the opposite direction. How the hell did he figure out it was Adrian. I keep playing our little game. "I would love to know how you determine Adrian is the one in my bed." I continue walking further away from him. I am almost backed up into a corner.

"Well for starters, you wouldn't have to sneak out if Eddie was in your room. He is a guardian, and is trained to hear and see everything at all times. He would have still been awake when you walked out. Secondly, if it was Alex in the bed with you, he wouldn't have let you leave the bed. He tries to hide it, but he still loves you."

I was surprised that Dimitri said that about Alex, and a little shocked that he might still have feelings for me. Dimitri now has me pinned in the corner. He leans towards me, and his proximity sends all my nerve endings on fire.

He whispers "Roza, don't look so surprised. Alex can't help himself, and I really can't blame him. I mean you are irresistible."

His breathe sends shivers down my whole body. I can feel the goose bumps rise on my arms. Dimitri must notice this too. I didn't think he could get any closer, but the space between us now is nonexistent.

"So you see my Roza, which only leaves Adrian. I know how he feels about you. I don't like it, but I know he would never hurt or take advantage of you, and I know he is the only one who would have fallen asleep in a bed with you. You really don't need to waste your awesome ninja skills on him. You aren't going to wake him up." Jealous Dimitri is gone now, he is replaced with arrogant Dimitri. He thinks he is so smart.

"Well, I bet I can find a way to wake him up." I use my sexy Roza attitude and push him back even more. I start walking towards the room I was staying in.

"Okay, Okay you win." He grabs me from behind and puts his arms around my waste. He leans into my neck, and whispers again.

"Roza, how about you come show me what you were going to do to wake Adrian up." He is teasing me now.

I nod, and we wake back up to our room. I change into my light blue silk pajamas. I know Dimitri loves me in these. He ends up in his boxers, and no shirt. Sexy does not describe him. The need to be with him is almost unbearable, but our little game is not over yet. I keep selling my Roza sex appeal. I climb in the bed next to Dimitri, and I crawl on top his chest. Lust and Need are vibrating of his body.

"Dimitri, do you really want me to show you how I was going to wake Adrian up?" My mouth is at his neck. I know this is his weak spot. I begin kissing and nibbling on his ear.

His breathing his heavy now, and I know he is about to give in. "Roza, please tell me."

He asked for it. I screamed in his ear. "WAAAAKE UUUPPP!" It was so loud, and drawn out. I collapse on the floor laughing.

Everyone runs in our room in a matter of seconds. I am still on the floor with tears running down my face from the laughter. Dimitri is shaking his ear, I guess trying to get his hearing back.

The expressions on the faces of everyone make me laugh harder, and Dimitri begins laughing too.

Confusion, anger, jealousy, delight, and love are all crammed into my room.

"Well obviously they are fine. Lissa, I really think we should switch sides of the house." Christian says obviously annoyed.

Alberta, Alex, Adrian, Eddie, Tasha, Christian, and Lissa walk out of our room. Before Lissa shuts the door, she gives me that we have lots to talk about tomorrow.

I nod my head, and attempt to control my hysterics. Dimitri grabs me off the floor, and has me under him now.

"Roza, I don't think that was very nice." He says while brushing my hair away from my face.

"Hey comrade, you asked for it. You can't tell me you would have objected to me doing that to Adrian?" My breathing picks up, it's an unavoidable effect of Dimitri's body so close to mine.

He starts kissing my neck, avoiding my bruised lip.

"I am sorry Roza, I can't hear you. Can you please speak up." He continues teasing me.

I know things are not perfect between us, especially after today. We have a lot to work on, but right now with Dimitri murmuring things in my ear, things feel perfect enough for tonight.

_**OKAY NEED IDEAS…DO YOU WANT TO KEEP READING DIMITRI'S POV? OR DO YOU PREFER EVERYTHING FROM ROSE'S? THIS CHAPTER HAD LOTS OF EMOTIONS FROM ROSE AND DIMITRI…I PROMISE IT IS DRAMA AND EXCITEMENT AWAIT IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS! **_


	7. CHAPTER 6

_**HEY GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY! SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT...PLEASE REVIEW, IT LETS ME KNOW THAT YOU LIKE WHAT I AM WRITTING. LOVE YOU ALL! RICHELLE MEAD OWNS VA AND ITS CHARACTERS...**_

_**CHAPTER 6**_

**ROSE POV**

I have been awake now for almost an hour just watching Dimitri sleep. The guardian mask is gone now and is replaced with serenity and peacefulness. His breathing is steady and low. I wish I could stay like this forever, but I can see the last few streaks of sun fading behind our black curtains. Reality is fast approaching, and I am not ready for what comes next.

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP

"Roza, please turn that off."

"Good morning, Comrade."

He wraps his arms around me, and begins kissing my neck.

"Roza, why are you even awake? We've only been asleep for a couple hours." His voice sends chills down my body.

I pull away from him, getting a little space.

"Roza, what's wrong? I thought after last night you understood how I felt about you? Please."

I put my finger to his lips. "Dimitri, let me talk please. I believed you last night. It's just that after everything that happened I realize something, something very important."

He sits up and grabs my hand.

I have thought of ways to tell him this for the last hour. I just hope he understands and agrees. I take a deep breath and go for it. "After everything that has happened these last few days, I realize that I love you more than anything in this world. I know we decided to wait until after Lissa has the baby, but I don't think I can wait any longer. I don't want to. So Dimitri Belikov will you marry me?"

"Roza, I will marry you right now if you want me to." Love and Adoration feel his deep brown eyes.

He reaches over and kisses me softly, careful to not press to hard on my lip.

"How about this weekend?" Dimitri asks.

"That is very short notice, but I think it could work. I need to make a few calls. We have lots of changing to do." I say.

I started to get out the bed, but strong hands grab me and pull me back down.

"Dimitri, if you want to marry me this weekend, then you need to let me leave now." I try and squirm out of his grasp. "and just think the sooner you we are married, the sooner the honeymoon."

He removed his mouth from my neck, and all but pushed me out the bed.

"Go now, before I change my mind." He said jokingly.

I hurried and took a shower, and ran downstairs to meet everyone for breakfast. I wasn't expecting everyone to be up, but sure enough they were all there.

"Well, Well, Well...looks like someone made up." Christian said.

I was in to good of a mood to verbally attack him this morning.

"Lissa, I need your help with something." I put on my best puppy dog face.

"Rose you don't have to do that to get your way, whatever it is that you need me to do, I will do it."

"Do you think you could throw an elegant wedding together in five days?" I ask.

The expressions around the table differed. There were smiles from Alberta and Alex. Eddie yawned. Adrian looked shocked. Tasha's face showed no emotion at all, not that I cared anymore. Christian spit out his juice, and Lissa was overjoyed.

"Rose are you serious? Like this Saturday? Oh My God! Of course we can do it. I live for stuff like this. We have so much to do. Let's go."

She started to grab my arm and hall me out the kitchen when Dimitri made it downstairs. He put his body in front of Lissa blocking us from leaving.

"Dimitri what are you doing? Lissa was taking me to start gett..." He cut me off and looked at Lissa.

"Uh, uh Lissa. Rose is not going anywhere right now. She needs rest and time to heal. You can have everything brought here to help you get ready for the wedding, but she is not leaving this house until we know more about what is going on."

"Comrade, I know how much you worry about me, and I appreciate it, but I can protect myself. We are protected here. You can't watch over me twenty four hours a day." I say.

"Roza, don't. I am serious. I want you and Lissa to be safe, and the safest place right now is here. Our Home. A wedding can be planned from inside our home, that is why we hired a wedding planner. Between Lissa, you, my family and the wedding planner things should get done fairly easy and fast."

I can tell there is no chance of changing his mind...

"Wait, did you say your family? As in your family is coming here? When?" I ask.

"I called my mom when you were showering, they are leaving tonight. They should arrive sometime tomorrow."

Lissa turns around and walks to the phone. She calls the wedding planner. Dimitri makes me sit back down and brings me breakfast. He kisses my cheek before he sits next to me.

I look across the table and see Tasha. I am not wasting any more time or thought on her. I understand that I have to talk to her, she is Christian and Lissa's family, but other than that I want nothing more to do with her. Lissa finally hangs up the phone and walks back towards me.

"Okay, so Renee (the wedding planner) will be here in an hour. She is bringing some dresses for me to try on, since I will no longer be small for your wedding, but a huge fat person."

I can't help but laugh.

"You are not fat. You are healthy, and beautiful." Christian tells her.

I look at Dimitri and can't help but smile at him.

A minute later the phone rings. I pick it up. After confirming the date, I hang up. I had completely forgotten about Lissa's surprise baby shower for this Friday. It's too late to cancel, so I just decide the more parties/wedding the better. But it might be better for it not to be a surprise now with everything that is happening, the less stress the better right now.

"Rose who was that?" Lissa asks.

"Umm, that was the Party Palace confirming two hundred blue balloons for Friday night." I smile.

"What? Two hundred blue balloons for Friday? Blue balloons don't go with your wedding colors." She is clueless.

"No, but it goes great with the baby shower decorations I picked out."

She starts to tear up. Pregnancy hormones. Christian gets up and grabs her hand.  
"Come on, Lissa. I would like a minute with my wife, before the wedding countdown begins, and I don't see you for the next five days." He winks at me.

I know he is just doing this to calm her down.

I realize I am going to need help getting everything done, I regret what I am about to do before I do it. 

"Alberta, do you think that you, Mia, and Tasha would help me with Lissa's shower?" I ask.

Disbelief shows all over Tasha's face, but I have to accept that she will be here no matter what, so I will be the bigger person.

"Rose, we would love to help. I will call Mia. What do you need us to do?"

"First of all, I want to finish the baby room. I am going to get Christian to take Lissa somewhere for a few hours today, that way we can get it all done."

"I am going to go call Mia right now. I'll see ya'll in a little bit." Alberta walked out.

Eddie stood up next. "Well, I guess I will go do something productive with myself too."

I look around the kitchen, and can't help but wonder how the three of us ended up in here together again.

I refused to be uncomfortable around her in my own home.

"Tasha, I want to talk to you about what happened."

Dimitri was not expecting that. He tensed up, and became alarmed.

Tasha looked at Dimitri, and then looked at me. "Rose, there are a few things I would like to say to you too."


	8. CHAPTER 7

_**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS….I LOVE HEARING YOUR IDEAS AND WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT EVERYTHING…..PLEASE KEEP THEM UP. I HAD A HARD TIME DECIDING WHAT TO DO NEXT, SO HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE IT….AGAIN I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS. I JUST LOVE TO PLAY IN RICHELLE MEAD'S WORLD. **_

**CHAPTER 7**

**DIMITRI'S POV**

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP

I am pulled out of a wonderful dream to the most annoying noise ever. "Roza, please turn that off."

I don't want to wake up yet. We haven't been asleep long, not that I am complaining. The only good thing about fighting with Roza, is the making up.

"Good morning, Comrade."

Hmmm. I can't help but wrap my arms around her.

Maybe I can convince her to go back to sleep. "Roza, why are you even awake? We've only been asleep for a couple hours."

She backs away from arms and I begin worrying if she regrets last night.

I have to know. "Roza, what's wrong? I thought after last night you understood how I felt about you? Please."

She puts her finger to my lips, silencing me. "Dimitri, let me talk please. I believed you last night. It's just that after everything that happened I realize something, something very important."

She has my full attention now. I sit up and grab her hand.

"After everything that has happened these last few days, I realize that I love you more than anything in this world. I know we decided to wait until after Lissa has the baby, but I don't think I can wait any longer. I don't want to. So Dimitri Belikov will you marry me?"

Relief and excitement fill my body. "Roza, I will marry you right now if you want me to." I love this woman so much.

I lean over and as gently as I can place a soft kiss to her lips.

"How about this weekend?" I ask impatiently. I want to make her my wife now.

"That is very short notice, but I think it could work. I need to make a few calls. We have lots of changing to do." My Roza says.

She starts to get out the bed, and I pull her back to me.

"Dimitri, if you want to marry me this weekend, then you need to let me leave now." She tries to escape, but I pull her closer. I begin kissing her neck. She continues talking. "and just think the sooner you we are married, the sooner the honeymoon."

I release her, and push her gently out the bed. I can't help but thinking about Roza and I on our honeymoon. I have to let her go now, or the honeymoon might start now.

"Go now, before I change my mind." I told her.

She got up and ran to the shower. I grabbed my phone knowing I had a phone call to make. I called home to Russia. My family was ecstatic. My momma was so happy, she promised me they would leave tonight and be here to help Roza with the wedding. I know how much they want to help, but I couldn't help but think maybe she missed her little boy more.

As soon as Rose got out the shower, I jumped in. I came out a few minutes later, and smiled. She must have been too excited to wait for me. I walk down the stairs and I hear Lissa talking to Rose.

"Rose are you serious? Like this Saturday? Oh My God! Of course we can do it. I live for stuff like this. We have so much to do. Let's go."

Lissa grabbed Rose trying to get her to start the wedding planning process, but every protective instinct I had shot out of me. There was no way I was letting Roza leave this house, until we knew more about the attacks on her. I blocked Lissa by standing in the doorway.

Rose looks up, and she doesn't look to happy, but I don't care. I am not negotiating her safety. "Dimitri what are you doing? Lissa was taking me to start gett..."

I cut her off completely, and looked at Lissa. "Uh, uh Lissa. Rose is not going anywhere right now. She needs rest and time to heal. You can have everything brought here to help you get ready for the wedding, but she is not leaving this house until we know more about what is going on."

Yep, she was not happy at all. She began to complain.

"Comrade, I know how much you worry about me, and I appreciate it, but I can protect myself. We are protected here. You can't watch over me twenty four hours a day." She says.

The hell I can't. I use my "I am not playing around" voice.

"Roza, don't. I am serious. I want you and Lissa to be safe, and the safest place right now is here. Our Home. A wedding can be planned from inside our home, that is why we hired a wedding planner. Between Lissa, you, my family and the wedding planner things should get done fairly easy and fast."

I can see her digesting what I just said.

"Wait, did you say your family? As in your family is coming here? When?" she asks me.

I smile. I love the fact that my family is coming soon, and even more the fact that Roza will join that family in a matter of days.

"I called my mom when you were showering, they are leaving tonight. They should arrive sometime tomorrow."

Lissa must see how serious I am, she walks away and grabs the phone. I grab Roza and make her sit down and eat. I kiss her cheek and sit down next to her.

I notice Tasha sitting across from Roza. I just hope she doesn't say anything to Rose to upset her. I look up to Lissa and she sit down at the table.

"Okay, so Renee will be here in an hour. She is bringing some dresses for me to try on, since I will no longer be small for your wedding, but a huge fat person." I can't help but smile. A small sacrifice for Roza's happiness.

Rose laughs too.

Christian looks at Lissa. "You are not fat. You are healthy, and beautiful."

Roza looks at me and smiles. It's should be illegal what she does to me with just a smile.

The phone rang, and Rose answers it. I hear her confirming some kind of date, and then hung up. I wonder who she was on the phone with.

"Rose who was that?" Lissa beat me to it.

Rose answers. "Umm, that was the Party Palace confirming two hundred blue balloons for Friday night."

It suddenly clicked. I forgot Rose was planning a surprise baby shower for Lissa.

"What? Two hundred blue balloons for Friday? Blue balloons don't go with your wedding colors." Lissa asks confused.

"No, but it goes great with the baby shower decorations I picked out." I

I guess it's not a surprise anymore.

Lissa looks so touched, she begins to tear up. Christian gets up and walks towards Lissa.

"Come on, Lissa. I would like a minute with my wife, before the wedding countdown begins, and I don't see you for the next five days." He winked at Rose.

He is a good guy, always trying to make sure Lissa is taken care of.

I was deep in thought when Roza's words shocked me.

"Alberta, do you think that you, Mia, and Tasha would help me with Lissa's shower?" She asked.

Tasha seemed stunned at Rose's invitation to help with the shower. I had never felt more proud of Rose.

"Rose, we would love to help. I will call Mia. What do you need us to do?" Alberta asked.

"First of all, I want to finish the baby room. I am going to get Christian to take Lissa somewhere for a few hours today, that way we can get it all done." Rose said.

The Guardian in me started strategizing. If the princess left, Eddie and Alex could go with her and Christian. I would stay with Alberta and keep Rose safe.

"I am going to go call Mia right now. I'll see ya'll in a little bit." Alberta said.

Eddie stood up next. "Well, I guess I will go do something productive with myself too."

That left Roza, me and Tasha sitting in the kitchen. Again.

I was beginning to feel the awkwardness; but that quickly changed.

"Tasha, I want to talk to you about what happened." Rose said.

I completely tensed and prepared myself for anything. I had no idea what Roza was going to tell Tasha, but I knew no good could come out of the conversation.

Tasha looked at me, and then looked at Rose.

Shit, this is not going to be good.

"Rose, there are a few things I would like to say to you too." Tasha said next.

I shifted my weight, ready to throw my body in front of Roza if I had to.

"Well, Tasha if you would like to go first please." Rose said.

She was being reasonable. That was not my normal Rose. This Rose was starting to scare the hell out of me.

"Rose, I would like to apologize. What I did was completely wrong, and it was inexcusable. There is no excuse for it. All I can do is explain the reasoning behind it. If you will listen? Will you give me a chance to explain?" Tasha asked.

I was waiting for Rose to scream and yell. Hell, I was even waiting for her to throw a few punches. She did none of that. She nodded her head towards Tasha, encouraging her to go own.

Fuck…..this is going to get ugly.

**ROSE POV**

I can't help but wonder what Tasha wants to say to me.

"Well, Tasha if you would like to go first please." I say.

Dimitri seems like he might fall out his chair from shock.

Tasha spoke."Rose, I would like to apologize. What I did was completely wrong, and it was inexcusable. There is no excuse for it. All I can do is explain the reasoning behind it. If you will listen? Will you give me a chance to explain?"

She is right there is no excuse for her lying to me. Her motives were to hurt me, and she accomplished that. I am moving on, but I will listen to what she has to say. I have to. I nod my head towards her.

"Rose, I have loved Dimitri for most of my life. I know that I was older than him, but I had convinced myself that we would be together one day. When we met again, it felt like destiny. The love never went away. I don't think it will. How do you stop yourself from loving someone that you have loved for years? When he turned down my offer, I accepted it. I realized maybe the timing was off, but there was always hope that one day we would still be together. After I found out the reason he turned me down, I was filed with hate and rage. I could not understand how I could have been so stupid to not notice how much he loved and cared for you. I was blinded by love. I couldn't let myself give up, even after I knew you were engaged to be married. I had to come back, and I had to fight for him. I tried my best to convince him you weren't right for him. I was manipulative and deceitful. I became someone I did not like. I am sorry. I still love him, I can't change that; however, I do realize that nothing will make him leave you. We will never be together. I can only ask that you both forgive me, and that maybe one day we could be friends. All of us. "

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. I am not sure what she expected me to say after that. I understand how she could fall in love with him, but I will never forgive her for her actions. I knew we would never be friends.

Dimitri was staring at her. His face was void of emotion. I have no idea what he was thinking.

"Tasha, I accept your apology." I got up and walked upstairs leaving Dimitri and her alone.

I headed towards Christian and Lissa's room to talk to Christian. I knocked softly on the door. Christian answered.

"Sparky, do you think you could take Lissa out of the house for a few hours? I want to get the baby's room done today." 

"Sure, Rose. Thanks for still including my aunt. I know she is not your favorite, and I would not blame you for not talking to her ever again, but I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Sparky." I walked out and into my room.

A few minutes later Dimitri walks in.

"Hi!" he says.

"Hi yourself." I answered back.

"So what do you want me to do in Andre's room?" Dimitri asked me.

"Nothing. I want you to go with Christian and Lissa."

He shook his head. I was going to have to use Rose attitude.

"Comrade do not fight me on this. You want me to stay in this house. I will, but I need Lissa to leave, and I need you to protect her. Do not argue with me. Alex and Alberta can stay here with me. You and Eddie go with them."

He started to speak again.

"Dimitri, if you don't want to protect them, I will. It's your choice." I knew I had won.

"Roza, I don't know how you manage to turn me on and infuriate me at the same time." He smiled.

"I can't tell you all my trade secrets." I leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Now please go. I will be fine. It's just for a few hours." I push him out the door.

I go into Andre's room. A few minutes later I hear the door downstairs close. They must have left. Alberta, Mia, and Tasha come in the room to help me.

"Okay guys. We need to get this room finished. Where's Alex?" I ask. "I need him to finish painting the molding. I'll go get him, can you all get started on the bedding and putting the clothes away. I'll be right back."

I started walking downstairs looking for Alex. My first guess is he is in the game room. Before I can get to the room, there is a knock at the door. I answered it. There was a messenger.

"Rose Hathaway?" he asked.

"Yes."

"This arrived for you this morning by air mail." He handed me a plain white envelope with just my full name on it.

I shut the door, and open the letter.

_**My dearest Rose, **_

_**It was so unfortunate that you could not join me when I sent for you. I understand that you were hurt, and I apologize for that. I can guarantee that the persons involved are no longer breathing. They disobeyed my command, and I could not tolerate them walking and breathing after they hurt you. I understand that you are pretty busy these days. I am hoping that you will find time to fit me in your schedule, if not I will just have to make time. You need to understand that I have plans for us. Big plans. Please take care, and I look forward to seeing you soon. With or without your consent. **_

_**Love, **_

_**A dear friend**_

_**OKAY GUYS! ANY GUESSES ON WHO THE DEAR FRIEND IS? I WILL TRY AND UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS! **_

_**Jenn**_


	9. CHAPTER 8

_**THANKS AGAIN FOR REVIEWING I REALLY LOVE READING THEM. I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD. **_

_**CHAPTER 8**_

**ROSE POV**

_**My dearest Rose, **_

_**It was so unfortunate that you could not join me when I sent for you. I understand that you were hurt, and I apologize for that. I can guarantee that the persons involved are no longer breathing. They disobeyed my command, and I could not tolerate them walking and breathing after they hurt you. I understand that you are pretty busy these days. I am hoping that you will find time to fit me in your schedule, if not I will just have to make time. You need to understand that I have plans for us. Big plans. Please take care, and I look forward to seeing you soon. With or without your consent. **_

_**Love, **_

_**A dear friend**_

I read the note a few more times. After thinking about it, I fold the note up in my pocket. I am not going to show it to anyone. It is only going to cause more stress, and everyone is stressed enough. I will just take extra precaution. Don't get me wrong, I am freaked out and seriously worried, but I can't have those I love sharing my feelings with me. It's hard enough to block Lissa out as it is. I take a deep breath, and go find Alex. He is exactly where I expected him to be.

"Alex, I need your help."

"Rose. Hey what do you need me to do?"

I can't help but smile.

"Can you please help in Andre's room. I would love if you could finish painting the molding."

"Sure Rose. Is something wrong? You look a little worried?"

Man, he is getting good at reading me.

"Alex, I am fine. I just have a lot on my mind now." This is true.

"Well let's go get that room finished." He grabs my hand and we head back to Andre's room.

A few hours later the room is done. I decide to take a nap. 

_I fall asleep and wake up walking around the academy. I was looking for Adrian. Obviously he brought me here. I keep wondering around, but I don't see him. I look out by the trees, and I see a figure. I can't make it out, it's just a black shadow. I can tell it's a man though. _

"_Hello Rose. Did you enjoy my letter?" _

_Oh my God! I realize this is not a dream that Adrian pulled me into, this is a nightmare. This can't be real. _

"_Yes, Rose. It is real. I am not a patient man. My plan has a timeline. A timeline that is fast approaching. I need you to be prepared." _

"_Who the hell are you? Why won't you tell me who you are?" I ask. I am shaking now. _

"_Rose you know who I am. You don't want to believe it, but you know who it is. I need you to remember." _

_I have no idea who the hell this is. _

"_Stop fucking around. I am serious. Who the hell are you?" I scream. _

"_Fine. But it would have been better if you would have remembered on your own." He starts to step out of the trees. I can make out his height. He has brown hair. I start walking towards him. _

"_Rose, I am sorry. But maybe this isn't the best time to reveal myself. I will see you soon." He walks back into the trees. _

"_NO! COME BACK! NO! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" _

_I wake up shaking…I realize I am being shaken. _

_**DIMITRI'S POV**_

I hate shopping. I can't believe Roza talked me into going shopping. The only good thing out of this trip, was that I was able to get Roza a gift for our wedding day. I hope she likes it. It's sort of a family tradition.

I walk into our bedroom suddenly breathless. She is so beautiful when she sleeps. Her hair is spread across her pillow, and she is clutching my pillow. She looks like an angel. I don't want to wake her. I grab one of my novels and pull up a chair next to our bed. I tried to read, but I couldn't pry my eyes from her. I begin to notice her murmuring. What was a peaceful face is now turning into a petrified one. She starts moving and grabs the pillow like she is going to rip it apart. She begins screaming!

"NO! NO!"

I quickly try and wake her up. It's not working. I begin shaking her.

"Roza, Roza. Look at me."

"NO! NO! Who are you?" she screams.

"Rose. Baby wake up." I shake her as hard as I can.

"Dimitri?" she asks.

She is shaking violently. I don't think I have ever seen her so scared.

"Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" I ask.

"Dimitri, it's okay. I was having a nightmare. I'm okay." She says.

"What was it about. Rose I have never seen you like this. Please tell me what it was about?" I plead.

"Dimitri, I'm okay. I promise. I don't remember. It's fine now. I am just going to take a shower before your mom and family get here."

I can tell she is hiding something from me, but I know if I keep questioning her it's just going to piss her off.

"Rose, I can tell you are lying. I don't know why. But when you want to talk I am here." 

She slams the door, and I hear the shower come on a minute later. Something is wrong. I need to talk to someone. I grab my phone and dial a number.

A few minutes later, Adrian knocks on our door.

"Come in." I say. 

"Hey what's up? Why were you so vague on the phone. What's the matter?"

I put my finger up to my mouth, letting him know to keep his voice down.

"It's Rose. I don't want her to hear us. She had a nightmare. I am not sure who or what it was about, but it shook her up. She won't talk to me about it. She was so scared. She won't let me help her. I was thinking since you are the dream expert you could maybe keep an eye out for her while she is sleeping. Please!" I beg him.

"Sure I will. As soon as you know she is asleep call me."

I thanked him and he left just in time. Rose opened the door as soon as our bedroom door shut.

"Dimitri, who were you talking to?" She asked.

I could tell she had been crying.

"Roza, are you okay?" I walk up to her now, and put both my hands on the sides of her face.

"I am fine. It's probably the heat from the shower."

She is trying so hard to be strong. She obviously doesn't want me to worry. I let it go, knowing that Adrian will watch over her tonight, and I am here now. She is safe.

She walks to our dresser, and slowly drops her towel. She is looking at me with her man eater smile. It's so hard to resist her right now. She grabs a matching pair of panties and bra. I love this set. The panties have ruffles on them. She slowly puts them on, giving me a complete show.

"Roza, it's almost as good when you put it on as when you take it off." I smile at her.

She walks up to me, and jumps in my arms. Her legs are wrapped around my waist. The smell of her shampoo is intoxicating. I can't help myself. I carry you to our bed, and gently lay her down. I just stare for a minute.

"You see something you like?" she asks me.

"No I see something I love." Nothing is sexier than when she is looking at me like that, laying in our bed. I start taking off my shirt, and begin taking off my pants. She sits up on her knees and helps me out my pants. I kick them off and she begins kissing my chest.

**ROSE POV**

"Dimitri?" I ask.

I finally realize I am awake.

"Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" he asks me.

I can't let him know what is going on. I have to protect him. He will just worry about me even more, and it's not going to help anyone.

"Dimitri, it's okay. I was having a nightmare. I'm okay." I say.

"What was it about. Rose I have never seen you like this. Please tell me what it was about?" he pleads with me.

Okay, Rose you have to sell this.

"Dimitri, I'm okay. I promise. I don't remember. It's fine now. I am just going to take a shower before your mom and family get here."

I get up and walk towards the shower, and I hear his voice.

"Rose, I can tell you are lying. I don't know why. But when you want to talk I am here." 

I slam the door, and turn on the shower. I slide myself against the door and begin quietly sobbing. I hate lying to him and everyone, but I don't want them worrying for nothing. I am as protected as I can be. I am not sure what good I could be to anyone anyway. I don't know how long I sat there crying, but the steam and heat caused sweat to bead up on my skin. I realize I need to get up, and really shower. I wipe my tears, and try and control myself.

I get out the shower and wrap the towel around me. I hope my eyes aren't too bloodshot from the tears. I thought I heard Dimitri talking to someone. I open the door, and I thought I heard another one close.

"Dimitri, who were you talking to?" I asked.

He is staring at my eyes. I can tell he knows I was crying. Damn!

"Roza, are you okay?"

He walks up to me and puts both hands on the side of my face.

"I am fine. It's probably the heat from the shower." I lied.

I decide to act like normal Rose. Normal Rose likes to play, and I just thought of a great game. I walk to our dresser. I make sure Dimitri is still looking at me. I drop my towel slowly. My sexy smile and naked body are hard to ignore. I grabs a matching pair of lingerie I know Dimitri loves. They are black and have ruffles on them. I slowly put them on, making sure he got a great look from all angles.

"Roza, it's almost as good when you put it on as when you take it off." He smiles at me. That one smile makes my whole body yearn for him.

I can't help it. I walk up to him and jump into his arms. He catches me and put his hands under my butt and I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me to our bed, and lays me down. I feel like a goddess when he looks at me like that.

"You see something you like?" I ask still teasing.

"No I see something I love."

He starts pulling off his shirt, and he begins undoing his pants. I sit up and kneel on our bed to help him. I look at him and can't remember why everyone thought of him as a god. I begin kissing his chest, and can't help but think how much of a god he really is.

He takes his finger and pushes my chin up to look at him.

"Roza, my mother is going to be here in about an hour. I don't think that is enough time to fully give you the attention you deserve." He says.

I begin kissing his chest again. "I don't know about you, but sometimes I like a little appetizer before dinner." He looks down at me, and suddenly I am being pushed flat onto the bed, and his body is pressed into mine. His lips are at my throat. His teeth graze my shoulder."

I want him so much. My nails are digging into his back. He moans my name. "Roza."

Just then there's a knock at the door.

Dimitri sighs.

"Ignore it. They will go away." I said starting to kiss him again.

He gives in, and deepens the kiss.

"Rose, if you don't open this door. I will continue to beat on it."

Uggh It's Lissa. Talk about bad timing.

Dimitri smiles, and hands me his shirt, and puts on his pants.

"Come in Princess." He says.

Lissa comes in, and begins to blush. 

"Sorry guys. I can tell you were busy. I just say Andre's room. Thank you so much Rose. It's beautiful."

She was crying. I got up in my God' oversized t-shirt and hugged her. 

"Lissa I am glad you like it. It was a group project though. You might want to thank the other. Alberta, Mia, Alex and Tasha."

She looks at me surprised.

"Tasha?"

"Yep, Tasha." I say.

"Okay I will. Thanks again. Oh, and Dimitri's family should be arriving in like forty five minutes." She said laughing as she walked out the door.

I locked it behind her, and pushed Dimitri back down.

"We will have to work fast comrade." I said jokingly.

We picked up where we left off. Forty five minutes goes by really fast when you are enjoying yourself.

Our breathing was heavy. I had just rolled off of Dimitri, and my head was lying on his chest.

"Dimitri, we have to get up. Your mom should be here any minute."

I tried to get up, but he wouldn't let me up.

"Roza, please just let me hold you for minute. I fell like you are only using me for one thing. That makes me feel cheap." He laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Comrade, trust me I am not using you. I would love to stay in your arms every minute of forever, but I really want to see your family. I would like to be presentable when they get here."

I could tell I was getting through. I pried my naked body from his and managed to get his shirt on when suddenly the door opened.

All I could think was not again.

_**So what do you think! Please review…..thought comments on upcoming chapters! **_


	10. CHAPTER 9

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING. I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTER ITS' ALL RICHELLE MEAD. **_

_**CHAPTER 9**_

**ROSE POV**

I am standing there in Dimitri's oversized t-shirt. I have complete sex hair. Dimitri is completely naked. Our blankets are all on the floor. There is only a sheet hanging off the bed.

The door opens, and I can't help but think.

Why does this keep happening to me?

"Well, at least your shirt isn't inside out this time. Dimka, you might want to get dressed. I don't think your mother would like to see you in your birthday suit." She walks out.

I am completely mortified. Dimitri laughs.

"It's not funny. What are you laughing at? You're crazy grandma just walked in on us having sex. Well, almost. She saw you naked for God's sake. This is not funny."  
After a minute or two, Dimitri's laughter finally stops.

"Roza, it is funny. She did it on purpose. She took the chance of walking in on us. She just likes to see you squirm. It's really sexy when you get embarrassed like that." 

I shoot him a death glare.

"Okay, Okay I will get up." He gets dressed with a smirk on his face.

He takes my hand and kisses it.

"Let's Go!" he says.

"I am having a feeling of déjà vu."

I take his hand and we walk downstairs.

Olena walks up to me and kisses my cheek.

"I am sorry about Yeva, Rose. We tried to make her stay down here, but she said there was something she had to do. You know how she gets." I nod.

"yeah I do."

I see the rest of his sisters and his nieces and nephews. There are two faces I am unfamiliar of though.

Olena must see my confusion.

"Rose, I hope you don't mind but we invited Mark and Oksana. They know Dimitri from when he was young. They are also shadow kissed. We thought they might help you and Lissa. Dimitri told us about the recent attack. I just thought that anymore knowledge they can shed on your bond would be helpful."

Lissa and Adrian were completely excited.

"Thank you Olena. It's nice to meet you." I said.

We all sat down to dinner, and when we were about to begin dessert. We heard the doorbell ring. I jumped remembering the last time I answered the door. I hoped it wasn't another messenger. Dimitri noticed me tense, and looked at me. I shook my head. Christian got up to answer it, but I was worried that it might be another letter. If it was, I had to intercept it before anyone else got it first. I jumped out my seat, and pushed him a little trying to get to the door.

"I got it." I shouted back to the kitchen.

"Well, clearly." Christian shot back at me.

I looked out the peep hole, and relief washed through me.

"Anya what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your dad wants me to stay with you, until he gets here." She says.

I nod, and welcome her in.

Dimitri and Alex walk in to see who it was.  
Alex's face lit up with delight when he say Anya walk in.

"Anya what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I couldn't stay away from your smiling face." She teased him.

I couldn't help but smile at both of them. Alex deserved happiness.

**DIMITRI'S POV **

Rose pulls herself from me, and grabs my t-shirt. She puts it on and begins looking for something to wear. I know I should get up and get dressed to, but watching her is more fun. I lay naked on our bed. A sheet is the only thing that managed to stay on our bed, and it is half way hanging off the bed. I was completely lost in watching her, when I heard the door open.

I try and grab the sheet, but can't help but laugh. Rose's face is completely red from embarrassment. I am just waiting for her to say something. Finally she looks at Rose, and then looks at me.

"Well, at least your shirt isn't inside out this time. Dimka, you might want to get dressed. I don't think your mother would like to see you in your birthday suit." She walked out.

Rose is completely humiliated. I try to hold it in, but I can't. I bust out laughing.

Rose looks at me. "It's not funny. What are you laughing at? You're crazy grandma just walked in on us having sex. Well, almost. She saw you naked for God's sake. This is not funny." 

I kept trying to control myself. Finally after a minute or two I am myself. I still have a smile on my face. I look up to Roza.

"Roza, it is funny. She did it on purpose. She took the chance of walking in on us. She just likes to see you squirm. It's really sexy when you get embarrassed like that." 

Wrong thing to say apparently she didn't think it was funny.

"Okay, Okay I will get up." I got up and got dressed.

I take her hand and try to lead her downstairs.

"Let's Go!" I tell her.

"I am having a feeling of déjà vu." She said. I laugh again.

I take his hand and we walk downstairs.

My mom walks up and kisses her cheek. Guess I am not the favorite anymore.

My mom whispers something to Roza. "I am sorry about Yeva, Rose. We tried to make her stay down here, but she said there was something she had to do. You know how she gets."

"yeah I do." She said.

All my family is there, and also others I wasn't expecting. I was happy to see them.

Rose realized she didn't know them either. My mother quickly picked up on her observation.

"Rose, I hope you don't mind but we invited Mark and Oksana. They know Dimitri from when he was young. They are also shadow kissed. We thought they might help you and Lissa. Dimitri told us about the recent attack. I just thought that anymore knowledge they can shed on your bond would be helpful."

"Thank you Olena. It's nice to meet you." Rose said.

We were all eating dinner, and were about to get to dessert when the doorbell rang. Roza completely tensed up like she was scared of who it was. She shook her head at me, trying to assure me it was nothing. I can feel her hiding something from me. Christian got up to answer the door, but Roza saw him, and pretty much threw him out the way to get the door. I have to find out what she's hiding from me. I get up and Alex realizes Rose's odd behavior too. We follow her to the door.

Alex and I walk in and see who it is. I have no idea who it is, but Alex and Rose seem to know her. 

"Anya what are you doing here?" Alex asked her.

"I couldn't stay away from your smiling face."

Hmm. They seem to be very friendly, maybe that will be a good thing. I know Alex still has feeling for Rose, but maybe he will move on with apparently Anya.

Rose and I walk back to the table, leaving Alex and Anya to talk. I notice Adrian sitting very close to my sister. A little too close for my liking.

I am going to have to talk to him about her again.

We stayed up talking for a few more hours, we showed everyone to their rooms. 

I told Rose to go ahead and I would meet her in our room. I told her I wanted to talk to my sister for a minute.

Adrian and Viktoria were sitting on the sofa when I walked into her room.

"Adrian, I think it's time for you to go. You promised to do a favor for me remember?" I asked.

"Yes, I almost forgot. Viktoria I am sorry but I must go. I will see you in the morning." He kissed her hand. Viktoria didn't seem too happy about me kicking him out, but I don't care.

We walked out her room, and I slapped Adrian in the back of the head. "Hey I get enough of that from Alex. I don't need you to start it too. I remember in perfect detail what you told me you would do if I hurt your sister. I am sorry but I like the way I look, and I am not willing to risk it on anyone, well maybe Roza, but"

I slapped him again.

"Shit, I was kidding. You people need to lighten up." Adrian said.

"Adrian, I am serious. Please try and help Rose. I need you there; she won't tell me what's going on."  
I could see the seriousness on his face. "Dimitri, I will try. If she lets me I will be there. I promise."

He walked out the door, and I ran up to our room. Roza was sitting up in our bed watching TV drinking a cup of coffee.

"Roza, what are you doing? Aren't you tired? Why are you drinking coffee?" I asked.

"There is a "One Tree Hill" marathon on tonight. I love that show." I rolled my eyes.

"Comrade, don't act like you don't like it. I know you secretly do."

Okay I admit, it was okay for a chick show.

"Why the coffee though?" I ask.

I knew her answer. She can lie all she wants, but I know she is trying to stay up so she doesn't dream. I am not going to push her. I get in the bed and she cuddles into my arm. I am not sure when I feel asleep, but I was suddenly awake when I heard the sound of breaking glass.

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I walked out the Rose's house, and made it to mine. I had to prepare myself to invade Rose's dreams. I didn't know how hard that was going to be since it was a nightmare, but I had to try.

I relax and finally after hours, I feel her and am inside her head.

She is running. We are at the academy. She runs into the trees.

"Where are you?" she says.

"Rose, I am so glad you decided to come back for a little chat. I have missed you so much. So have you decided to join me yet?"

I couldn't see who she was talking to, but she didn't seem to know who it was either.

"Please leave me alone. Stop sending me notes! I don't know what you want me for?" She was scared and crying.

Notes? What notes? Dimitri didn't say anything about notes! Maybe he doesn't know!

He began walking out of the trees.

"Rose, I told you, you are the key. You are not ready yet, but soon I will come for you."

He was almost out when Rose sensed me.

"Adrian what are you doing here!" she asked.

Just like that I was slammed out of her head. I woke up panicked and grabbed my phone. I have never felt that much power before, whoever could kick me out of a dream, had great spiritual power. I dialed his number.

**ROSE POV**

Dimitri said he needed a few minutes to talk to his sister. I decided to make a pot of coffee. I was scared to go to sleep after that nightmare today. So I turned on the DVR and decided I was going to watch "ONE TREE HILL" all night long.

Dimitri walked in and saw me sitting straight up with a coffee mug.

"Roza, what are you doing? Aren't you tired? Why are you drinking coffee?" he asked.

"There is a "One Tree Hill" marathon on tonight. I love that show."

He rolled his eyes at me.

I tried to act normal. "Comrade, don't act like you don't like it. I know you secretly do."

I could see him thinking about it. It made me smile.

"Why the coffee though?" he asked.

I didn't answer him. I just shrugged my shoulders. He climbed into bed with me, and I leaned my body into his arms. After one episode he was asleep. I tried to stay awake, but I could feel my eyes closing. I knew I was losing the battle, and then I was back at the academy.

_I was running. I was looking for him again. _

"Where are you?" I ask.

_Then he spoke. His voice sent chills down my spine, and not in a good way. "Rose, I am so glad you decided to come back for a little chat. I have missed you so much. So have you decided to join me yet?" _

_I still couldn't see his face, but the reaction to hearing his voice was enough to scare the shit out of me. _

"_Please leave me alone. Stop sending me notes! I don't know what you want me for?"_ _I began crying._

_I could see him walking out of the trees again. _

"_Rose, I told you, you are the key. You are not ready yet, but soon I will come for you." _

_I could almost see him; I was trying to focus, when I heard a noise. I looked to my left. _

"_Adrian what are you doing here!" I asked._

_All of the sudden Adrian was gone. The voice was pissed._

"_That was a bad move, Rose. No one can help you. Can't you see that? I am coming for you." _

_He began walking faster towards me, but I realized I didn't want to see his face anymore. I was backing up with my eyes closed. _

"_Please stop, NO!" _

"_Look at me Rose. Look at me! Don't you want to see me? Look at me?" _

_I heard a noise, and looked down there was blood on my hands. _

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS OR REVIEWS. I LOVE READING WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! WE STILL HAVE LOTS MORE TO COME! **_


	11. CHAPTER 10

_**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING! VA BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD. **_

_**CHAPTER 10**_

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I wake up and my first instinct is to reach for Roza, but she is no longer in our bed. I hear my cell phone ringing, but I look around trying to find a light switch.

"Roza, where are you?"

I scramble to turn the lamp on.

I can hear her crying. I turn the switch, and look to my left.

I see Rose on sitting in a pile of glass. She is bleeding from her hands.

I grab her and carry her into the bathroom.

"Baby, let me see. Where are you cut?" I frantically grab at her trying to find the cut to stop the bleeding.

She continues to sob.  
"Baby, you have glass everywhere! Let me get Lissa please?"

She grabs at me. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me."

"Okay, Okay. I need you to calm down. Please. Look at me." I grab her face. She nods.

I start pulling tiny pieces of the mirror out of her hands. I found the biggest piece and she braces herself while I pull it out.

We washed her hands, and cleaned the wounds. I wrapped both hands in gauze. I carry her back to the bed, and begin cleaning the floor. I don't know how she ended up hitting the mirror in the corner, but it was completely shattered.

She finally calms down, and looks at me.

"Rose, I can't help you if you don't talk to me." I bend down picking up more pieces of mirror.

My cell phone rings again. Rose leans over and answers it.

"Adrian, did you see him? Did you see his face?"

I looked at her. Adrian must have been with her.

I could only hear what she told him.

"No, Adrian. I don't know and I am not going to do that. NO. If you do so help me God Adrian. Goodnight" she hung up on him. She was clearly pissed at him.

I stand up now pissed off myself.

"Rose, what the hell is going on? I am sick of you lies. You need to tell me, and you need to tell me right now!" I yelled at her.

She looks like she wants to argue.

"Roza, NOW!" I scream.

I don't remember every screaming at her, but right now I can't control myself. I can't help her unless she tells me what's going on.

"Okay, but you have to promise to not get mad."

"Roza, tell me." I sit down now on our bed next to her.

**ROSE POV**

Dimitri put me back in our bed, after he wrapped my hands up in gauze. He looks at me.

"Rose, I can't help you if you don't talk to me." He is cleaning the floor. The mirror I broke has managed to break into millions of tiny pieces.

Dimitri's cell phone rang. I reached over and saw who was calling. It's just who I wanted to talk to.

"Adrian, did you see him? Did you see his face?" I ask.

Dimitri's looks at me.

"Rose, you don't know who that was?" he asked

"No, Adrian. I don't know" I said.

"Rose you need to tell Dimitri about your dream. This is serious. What note was he talking about? Did he send you a note? You have to let me read it or Dimitri at least." He says

"I am not going to do that. NO." I am pissed now.

"Rose if you don't tell Dimitri, I will."

"If you do so help me God Adrian." He cut me off.

"Rose, I love you. You have until morning to tell him or I will. That is a promise."

"Goodnight" I said and hung up the phone.

I see Dimitri stand up; he looks as pissed as me..

"Rose, what the hell is going on? I am sick of you lies. You need to tell me, and you need to tell me right now!" He was yelling at me.

I tried to argue back, but he stopped me. I flinched at his words.

"Roza, NOW!" I scream.

I know I have to tell him.

"Okay, but you have to promise to not get mad." I told him

"Roza, tell me." He sits down next to me on our bed.

I get out the bed, and walk over to my box he gave me, and pull out the note.

I handed it to him. I brace myself for his reaction.

He folded the note up, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, when the hell did you get this? Were you going to show me?" He was still pissed.

"Dimitri, I didn't want you to be upset or worried. I mean look at you, you are already going overboard on the protection. I am fine."

"Rose if you say you are Fine one more time. So help me God that will not be the only glass broken in our bedroom." His fists were balled up, his knuckles white. He was shaking.

I moved towards him. I have never seen him so upset or helpless before. "Dimitri, I am sorry okay. I don't know what is going on. I keep having nightmares, but they are real. Whoever planned the attack at the mall, still wants me. He keeps stalking me in my dreams; he sent me this note today. A messenger delivered it today when you were gone with Lissa. I don't want everyone to worry about me. I am supposed to be able to take care of myself." I started to cry.

I waited for Dimitri to put his arms around me or try to comfort me, but he was still shaking.

I kneeled up towards him so I am right in his face.

"Dimitri, look at me. I am sorry. Please, I need you." I was serious. I have been wrong shutting him out.

"Please. I need you." In that moment I did. I needed him more than anything in this world.

I kissed him. He didn't kiss me back. I tried again.

"Dimitri please. I need you." The last word broke, as I sat back on my butt in defeat. "I'm sorry."

I realized I had pushed him away one too many times. I started to get up, and go downstairs. I grabbed my pillow and started to walk towards the door.

Suddenly he was in front of me.

"Rose, you have to stop. You can't keep pushing me away. I am going to protect you no matter what. I need you to be honest with me always. Even if it's something you don't think I want or should know about. PROMISE ME now. NO MORE SECRETS!"

I looked up at him tears streaming down my face.

"I promise. Please don't leave me. I really do need you." I couldn't look him in the face. "I will go sleep downstairs if you don't want me to stay here tonight."

"Rose, you are not going anywhere." He picked me up and carried me back to bed.

"I'm sorry." I started kissing his neck.

"I need you Dimitri." I grabbed onto him as he laid me down. I didn't want to let go of him.

"Rose, I am here. If you need me all you need to do is ask. I'm here. You don't need to be afraid anymore."

Tears fell down my cheeks again, but I pushed my tongue into his mouth, and finally he responded.

I tried to grab his face, but winced from the pain from my hands.

"It's okay Roza." He said. He gently flipped me over and he was on top of me now. His hands were now on my face.

I tried to push him closer to me. He slowly undressed me, and then he undressed himself.

"I love you Roza. I love you with all my heart."

We made love, and finally fell asleep.

I woke up and saw his face staring at me.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said.

"Comrade, have you slept at all?" he looked so tired.

"No, but watching over you while you slept without any nightmares, was worth not sleeping." He said.

"Dimitri, you need to go to sleep. Please at least for a few hours." I said.

"I will be fine. Your mother is here. I have lots to keep me busy."

I could tell how tired he was.

"Okay, Rose but for only an hour or two." He said.

I put on a pair of jeans and a shirt, and kissed him on the head. He was out before I walked out the door.

I was walking towards Lissa's room when I heard Tasha speaking to someone. I couldn't help but stop and listen.

"I can't do that….. I am trying….. It's not working….. No, you can't…" she seemed to be upset.

I knocked on her door.

I walked in.

"Tasha are you okay? I thought I heard you talking to someone." I ask.

"Rose I am fine. Thanks for asking. It was just someone who works for me."

I could tell she was hiding something. I needed to figure out what it was. Who was she talking to? I realized I needed to talk to Lissa, Adrian and Dimitri. One at a time of course. Next stop Lissa.

_**So who was Tasha on the phone with? Let me know what you think so far. Sorry this was a short chapter, but I promise more excitement to come. That is all for tonight. More chapters tomorrow! **_


	12. CHAPTER 11

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I LOVE READING THEM! I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS, THE GREAT RICHELLE READ DOES!**_

**CHAPTER 10**

**ROSE POV**

I walk out of Tasha's room headed towards Lissa's. I know on her door. Christian answers. He looks down at my hands.

"Rose, what happened? Are you okay?" He asks.

Lissa must have heard him.

"What's wrong with Rose? Let me see." Lissa walks to the door.

"Oh My God. Rose are you okay? Come in."

I can tell she is worried, but I promised Dimitri I would tell her everything. We sit down and I proceed to tell them about the note and the nightmares. Everything that I wanted to protect her from is coming at me through the bond. She feels scared and worried for me. Tears starting falling down her cheeks.

"Lissa it's going to be okay. I am well protected." I say, as I hug her.

I can tell it's not working. I look at Christian trying to get him to help me. He finally gets it.

"Lissa, you need to calm down. Rose is here, and fine. You need to think about the baby. Stress and worry are not good for him." He was rubbing her back.

She finally realized that we were right.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" she asked.

"Well, I need to talk to Adrian. I am sorry Christian, but I think your aunt might know something about what is going on." I was waiting for his wrath, but it never came.

"Why do you think that?" he asked calmly.

I told them about the conversation we had in the kitchen yesterday, and about her phone conversation that I heard on my way to Lissa's room.

"I can't be sure, but it was like she was not surprised to see bandages on hands. She didn't even ask what happened. I could be completely wrong, but something tells me I'm not." I frown.

"Rose, I promise to keep an extra eye on her."

"Thanks Sparky!" I say.

"Lissa, I am going to go talk to Adrian about maybe using your compulsion and his on Tasha to see what she really knows."

"Rose doing that can be very dangerous. Tasha herself is very powerful in compulsion. Maybe we should only use that as a last resort." Lisa suggests.

I look at her, and her hands are on her belly. I don't want to jeopardize her or my Godchild.

"Hey I have an idea. Maybe Mark and Oksana know something we could try. Let me get dressed and I will walk with you to talk to them."

I smile. Lissa is always willing to help me. I call Adrian, and he told me he would be here in a few minutes.

We walked to the second wing of the house.

Olena and Yeva are in the sitting room.

"Rose, what happened? Are you okay?" Olena asks worried.

"I am fine just a little clumsy." I answered her back.

Yeva shook her head. "Where is Dimka?"

"He is in our room" I say.

She walks out the room, and I guess she is headed to find Dimitri.

A few minutes later, Adrian arrives. We all seat together and I tell Oksana and Mark what happened. Alex and Anya walked in during the conversation. Everyone sits down and listens. After I am finished, they all look at each other.

"Okay, I think I might know something we can do. We can do a protection spell on you." Oksana says.

"How do you do that? I ask.

"Well it's not easy. We need time to prepare everything." Mark says.

"Okay well tonight is the baby shower, we could do it after that." I say.

"Do what after the baby shower?" Tasha asks.

"Rose is going to do her final fitting after the shower." Lissa says.

Tasha looks like she doesn't believe Lissa, but she doesn't question it.

"Well, I better go find Dimitri. I'll see you all in a little while." I walk out.

I make my way towards our bedroom. I can vaguely hear Yeva and Dimitri talking.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I wake up when someone knocks on my door. I have only been asleep maybe for an hour or so.

"So you knock when I'm by myself." I smile.

"I just left Rose. I need to talk to you Dimka." My grandma said.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Something is coming, Something unexpected. It's the key to why "they" want Rose."

"Do you know what's coming?" I ask.

"No, but it's coming soon." She kisses me on the cheek and opens the door.

Rose is just standing outside the door.

"Hi Yeva" Rose says.

She nods at her and walked out.

"Your grandma hates me." Rose says.

"No, she doesn't. She likes playing with you." I tell her

"Did you sleep enough?" She walks towards me, and puts her hands on my chest.

"Yes, Roza. I slept enough. Did you talk to Lissa?"

"Yes, I did. I need to talk to you about something else, something you might not like."

I know I am not going to like this, especially since Rose is forewarning me. I sit down on our bed, and let her continue talking.

"Well, I don't trust Tasha. I walked by her door earlier, and she was talking to someone on the phone. She was telling someone that it's not working and she's trying. I heard her so No, I can't. I know something is up. I spoke to Lissa and Christian, and they agree. They are going to keep an eye on her. I told everyone about the notes and the nightmares."

"Rose I am glad you told them, and I am glad you are being honest with me about your feelings towards Tasha. I know that it's hard for you dealing with her." She smiles at me.

"Rose what else is there? You said there was something I wasn't going to like. What is it?"  
"Dimitri, Oksana and Mark want to do a protection spell on me. I am not sure of the details. Mark said it isn't easy to do, they need time to prepare. We were thinking of doing it tonight after the baby shower."

She was right. I do not like the idea of playing with spirit. I have seen the negative side effects it has had on Rose, and I can't help but think the more she is around it; the worse it's going to get. I need to know more about it first.

"Rose, I want to talk to Mark and Oksana first. I need to know more about the protection spell. I know the side effects of spirit. It directly effects you. I do not want all that darkness jumping into you."

I was expecting a fight; I was not expecting Roza to pin me down on the bed.

"Comrade, has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?" She says.

Her legs are straddling my waist. Her hands are on my chest, and I can't help but stare at her.

She leans down now and whispers in my ear. Her breath on my neck sends chills down my spine. "Dimitri, did you hear me?"

"Yes, Roza. I heard you. I'm sorry you are just very distracting." She is still at my ear.

"Comrade, trust me you are much more distracting."

She began kissing my neck.

"Roza, I think you shouldn't start anything you aren't going to finish." I move one of my hands to her hip, and the other behind her ear.

"Who said anything about not finishing." She kisses my lips.

"Ya tyebya lyublyu, Roza"

She stops kissing me and puts her chin on my chest.

"I love you too, Dimitri Belikov."

"How did you know that is what I said?" I ask in between kisses.

"I thought I would study a little since the man I am marrying is from Russia." She smiles at me.

"Plus the fact that it was driving me crazy when Yeva would speak to you only in Russian." I move her hair behind her ear.

"Comrade, I have picked up on a few Russian curse words as well, so you might want to be careful when you get mad. I'll know what you are saying." I put both hands on her hips and pulled her to me.

"Roza, закрытый и целуют меня"

She looks at me confused. I can't help but smile at her.

"It means shut up and kiss me." I say.

"Don't mind if I do." She leans back down to me.

Our kissing soon grows hungry and lustful. Our breath is ragged. My hands are roaming her body. I have stripped her down to her bra and panties, and I am now only in my boxers. I start to unclip her bra, but she jumps off of me.

"Rose, what are you doing?" My feeling of need is at the breaking point.

She walks towards the door, and looks back at me.

I am about to get up and carry her back to our bed. She cannot get me all hot and bothered and leave me. Before I could get up, she turned the lock on the door.

"Comrade, don't worry. I just don't want any interruptions. I want your undivided attention. We only have two hours before I have to make myself look presentable for the shower."

She walks back to the bed, and strips herself completely naked. The sexiest thing about Rose is that she really has no idea how incredible beautiful she is.

She crawled back into bed and I positioned myself on top of her. I can't get close enough to her. Ever since the attacks, and the threats, I have this hunger for her. It has grown stronger and stronger, and I feel the closest when we are making love. I can't explain it accurately. I just feel like the last few times we have made love it has been about hunger and need and less about love and fun. I mean it feels wonderful and amazing, but I feel like something has changed. I can't pinpoint it, but I can't stop myself either.

"Hey, Comrade where are you?" she asks.

"You seem like you are a thousand miles away?"

She looks worried. She puts her hand on the side of my face.

"Nothing is wrong Roza. I just feel like ever since the attacks, that when we make love it is different."  
I can see her face. She doesn't understand what I am saying.

"Roza, please let me explain. Different in a good way. It's like more about proximity and togetherness, and less about sex and fun. It's like after we make love, I am empty. I don't know maybe it's me, but" She put her finger to my lips.

"No, I know what you mean. It's like something has changed between us, and it's not the same anymore. I don't know how to explain it. It's like I have to be with you, and when I am not it's all I think about. It's a necessity."

She gets it. I don't understand it, but I am not going to waste another minute questioning it.

"Roza….I need you now." I brought my mouth to hers, and for the next two hours I fulfilled the void.

_**NO CLIFF HANGER THIS TIME! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER….IT WAS KIND OF A FILLER, FOR THE THINGS TO COME. TRUST ME WE HAVE LOTS MORE! HOPE TO UPDATED ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY! HAPPY FATHER'S DAY TO AL THE DAD'S OUT THERE! **_


	13. CHAPTER 12

_**I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS. IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD. I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS. I REALLY DO LOVE WRITING IT! PLEASE KEEP SENDING REVIEWS. **_

**CHAPTER 12**

**ROSE POV**

I literally can't explain what I feel right now. Dimitri and I have been inseparable for the last two hours. It's like all the other times we have made love were only practice for this one moment. I told Dimitri I knew what he meant about how things had changed, but I don't think I explained it correctly. I feel different now. I don't know why, but it feels like we were finally able to fully express how we felt about each other. I don't know what makes it different from any other time, but it was different.

I had been staring at his eyes for the last five minutes. Just thinking.

"Dimitri." I said.

"Roza." He said.

"Did that feel different to you too?" I ask. "I mean I know we talked about it before, but it feels like something happened, like some kind of connection was made. I'm not explaining it right."

"Roza, I know what you mean. Maybe we should just stop trying to understand it and just enjoy it."

"No, I did enjoy it, I always do. It's just….."

He cut me off again with his lips.

"Roza, stop talking. We have better things to do with our mouths than talk."

I push him back.

"Comrade, I have to get dressed. The shower starts in thirty minutes. I have to take a shower, and get dressed. I am the Godmother." I told him.

He shook his head like he was going to fight me, but he let me up.

I don't think I have ever taken a shower so fast in my life. I was dressed and ready in less than fifteen minutes. Dimitri was sitting in our room when I walked out the shower.

"Roza, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks, Comrade. You don't look so bad yourself." I told him.

I walked over to him, and gave him a kiss on the lips. I was about to walk out the door, when Dimitri stopped me.

"Roza, I am going to go talk to Mark about the protection spell. I want to know more about it. Just promise me that you will talk to me before doing anything." He was serious.

"I promise." I was not going to argue with him about that right now. I was completely blessed out from our previous activities. He bent down and kissed me again, and this time I was able to walk out the door.

I made my way downstairs to the sitting area. Everything had arrived. Alberta and Mia were putting the balloons everywhere. I had never seen so much blue in my life. The cake was amazing.

Lissa walked in, and took everything in.

"Lissa, please don't cry. You'll ruin your make up." I hugged her, and led her to her specific mommy to be chair.

My mom walked in soon after, and all but tackled me.

"Rose, I am so glad you are okay. I am sorry it took us so long to get down here. I hope Anya has been keeping an eye on you. We have been so worried." I really was losing my breath.

"Mom I can't breathe."

She loosened her grip but still held me in a hug.

"Mom I am fine. Seriously. Dimitri will not let me leave the house. I don't think I can be any safer." I patted her back trying to get her to release me.

She finally did.

"Well, I am glad to see that he is taking this seriously. Your father and I would like to talk to you about some things we have discovered."

"Okay. We can discuss it after the shower, right now it's all about my Godchild." I was so happy.

There were about thirty guests, one which was the Queen. The party was amazing. Lissa received so many gifts. I started to feel a little light headed, but I ignored it. We were all saying goodbye to the guests. The Queen had just left.

I walked back to Alberta.

"I am going to start bringing the gifts up to Andre's room." I said to Alberta.

"I will help you Rose." She said.

I grabbed three gifts and started making my way up the stairs.

I am not sure what happened after that, but I remember seeing the stairs at an angle you should never see them.

I remember hearings screaming. I think it was Alberta.

"Dimitri. Dimitri."

That is all I could make out.

I woke up later. I opened my eyes.

"Roza. Are you okay?" He was so worried. I looked around my bed, and there were so many faces all sharing the same expression.

"I am fine. What happened?" I asked.

"Oh my God did I break the gifts?" I hope I didn't.

"Rose, the gifts are fine. Are you okay? You fainted." Lissa said.

"No, I am good. I felt a little light headed, but it's probably because I didn't eat today." That had to be it.

"Rose, not eat. That has to be a first." Christian said.

"Shut up, Sparky." I said. I tried sitting up, but still felt a little woozy.

"I am going to go get her something to eat. I'll be right back." Olena said.

Everyone was still staring at me.

"Okay, you are all starting to freak me out a little. I am fine. Really."  
"Okay, maybe Rose needs a little alone time. We will be downstairs. Take all the time you need." Alberta said.

Lissa looked like she didn't want to leave.

"Liss, I am fine, really." I tried reassuring her.

Dimitri finally spoke. "Okay, everyone out. We will be done after Roza feels up to it. She is going to eat, and take it easy, and then we will be down."

I couldn't help but wonder why no one ignored him, but everyone ignored me.

Olena walked in at that moment with some food. She handed the plate to Dimitri, and left with everyone else.

I sat up and Dimitri handed me the plate. I looked at it and made a face.

"What is it? You love pepperoni pizza." He asked.

"I know, it's just I am not feeling pepperoni pizza."  
"Well what do you feel like?" He smiled.

I smile back at him.

"I should get sick more often. It's nice to have you waiting on me."

"Roza, I will wait on you all you want, but to be honest I don't like seeing you sick. You need some food. What would you like me to get you?"

He was using his guardian tone with me.

"Umm, I was thinking maybe a chicken Caesar salad."  
He looked at me like I had grown a horn on my head.

"What?" I asked.  
"A salad? You? When have you ever eaten a salad before in your life?" He was amused by my request.

"Hey! I eat healthy."

"Okay, Rose. I will be right back."

He came back a few minutes later with my salad. It was gone in seconds, and I wanted more.

"Roza, you weren't kidding. You must have been starving." Dimitri laughed and took the bowl. He brought me another serving and I ate that as well.

I started to get up out the bed. Dimitri looked like he was going to stop me.

"Comrade, I am fine."

I got up, and made my way towards the door. Dimitri's grabbed my hand.

We walked downstairs.

Everyone was sitting around apparently waiting on me to come down.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Rose, how are you feeling?" My mom asked.

"I'm good. I just needed some food. What have ya'll been doing?" I asked.

I couldn't help but noticed. Anya and Alex were holding hands, and Adrian and Viktoria were also looking a little comfortable on the couch. Dimitri must have also noticed. He was walking over there.

"Dimka, leave him alone. They are fine." Olena said.  
I couldn't help but smile. Adrian also smiled. That was not the right thing to do.

"Adrian, I am enforcing a "One foot rule". You will always keep "one foot" away from my sister. Do you understand?"

I grabbed his hand, and brought him over to the couch. I pushed him down and sat on his lap.

"Comrade, your sister is old enough to make her own decisions. Adrian is a good guy. You need to relax." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He just stared at me for a minute.

"Roza, she is still young. Adrian is older than her. She is my little sister." I leaned into his neck, making sure my mouth was right next to his ear.

"She is not much younger than me, Adrian is a lot less younger than you are, and yes she is your sister, but she is a young woman who can make her own decisions. You have to let her." I kiss his neck and lean away.

"Okay you two need to get a room" Christian said.

"We have a room thanks!" I said.

"Rose, Mark and I have talked to Dimitri, and we have decided we will do the protection spell this evening. We have prepared everything and we are ready when you are."

I thought I would be happy, but a scared feeling washed through me.

"Roza, if you aren't ready you don't have to do it."  
I didn't like him thinking I was weak.  
"No, comrade. I'm ready". I said.

I notice Tasha walking down the stairs, and I quickly change the subject.

"Okay, so I was thinking since we are getting married in two days that we needed to celebrate properly." I was still looking at Dimitri.

"Roza, what are you talking about?" Dimitri's asked me.

"That's a great idea Rose. I can't believe I almost forgot about it." Lissa said.

"I have so many calls to make." Mia said.

"What are ya'll talking about?" Eddie asked clueless.

"Well, I will definitely volunteer my services." Adrian said.

I rolled my eyes. Confusion apparent on all the boys faces.

"Will someone tell me what you girls are talking about? And what services Adrian wants to offer?" Dimitri said getting aggravated.

"Well it's Rose's bachelorette party of course, and Adrian your services won't be necessary. I have something else in mind." Lissa said.

"Hey, no one is better than me." Adrian said.

"Adrian, you better not be talking about what I think you are talking about." Dimitri said heatedly.

"I am the best dancer in this room." Adrian said.

Dimitri's tensed.  
"Adrian if we need you we will call." I said.

"Hey if the girls are having a bachelorette party that means we can have a bachelor party." Christian said.

"Hey sparky, there are rules. No strippers and no women." I said.

"Hey we didn't give you guys a rule sheet." Christian said.

Lissa shot him a glare that made him shut up instantly.

"So where are we going Lissa?" I ask, surprisingly excited.

"You aren't going anywhere Roza. You are staying here, in our house." Dimitri said.

I was about to protest, but I was cut off again.

"He is right Rose, you need to stay here where you are well protected. This house is huge you girls can have one half and the guys can have the other. There is no reason to even argue, I don't think you are going to win this one." Abe said.

Uggh…..This is going to suck.

"Don't worry Rose. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Lissa told me.

The guys' faces were priceless. They were all wondering the same thing I was what exactly was Lissa plotting. I couldn't wait to find out.

"Okay girls let's go we need to start planning tomorrow night will be here soon enough."

We all started following getting up to follow Lissa upstairs.

Mia, Alberta, Anya, My mom, Dimitri's sisters, Olena, Tasha and surprisingly Yeva followed.

"Grandma, are you going to be attending the bachelorette party?" Dimitri asked.

"Dimka, you have no idea what kind of things I can teach these young girls." She answered.

I had to turn around. Dimitri's mouth was wide open, and I couldn't help but laugh.

**DIMITIRI'S POV**

I grabbed Roza's hand and we walked downstairs to meet everyone.

"Hey guys!" Rose said.

"Rose, how are you feeling?" Janine asked clearly worried about her daughter.

"I'm good. I just needed some food. What have ya'll been doing?" she said obviously trying to reassure Janine. I don't think it worked.

I scanned the room at all the faces. I stopped when I saw Adrian standing too close to my sister. I started walking over there to put some space between them.

"Dimka, leave him alone. They are fine." My mom said.

Rose smiled at my mom's words, and stupidly so did Adrian. I was going to wipe that smile off his face.

"Adrian, I am enforcing a "One foot rule". You will always keep "one foot" away from my sister. Do you understand?" I said forcefully.

Rose grabbed my hand and made me sit on the couch. She climbed in my lap. She leaned into me.

"Comrade, your sister is old enough to make her own decisions. Adrian is a good guy. You need to relax." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I couldn't help but stare at her. Sometimes I think, I could stare at her all day long, and it still wouldn't be enough.

"Roza, she is still young. Adrian is older than her. She is my little sister." She leaned into my neck, and her lips were right next to my ear. She knew my weak spot and was playing on how it made me feel.

She began talking. "She is not much younger than me, Adrian is a lot less younger than you are, and yes she is your sister, but she is a young woman who can make her own decisions. You have to let her." She kissed my neck and leaned back.

"Okay you two need to get a room" Christian said.

"We have a room thanks!" She said.

"Rose, Mark and I have talked to Dimitri, and we have decided we will do the protection spell this evening. We have prepared everything and we are ready when you are." Oksana said.

I didn't like her response to Oksana's statement. She obviously was scared about the spell.

"Roza, if you aren't ready you don't have to do it." I said.  
She seemed to think about what I said for a minute.

"No, comrade. I'm ready". She said.

Tasha started walking down the stairs, and the conversation was quickly changed.

"Okay, so I was thinking since we are getting married in two days that we needed to celebrate properly." Rose said.

I had no idea what she was referring too. I hope it was the celebrating I was thinking about, but I doubt she would say that in mixed company.

"Roza, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"That's a great idea Rose. I can't believe I almost forgot about it." Lissa said.

Clearly Lissa understood what Rose meant, and I was still in the dark .

"I have so many calls to make." Mia said.

I started looking at all the girls' faces. They were all smiling, it was driving me insane that I didn't know what they were talking about. The guy's faces were all the same. Confusion was apparent.

"What are ya'll talking about?" Eddie asked.

"Well, I will definitely volunteer my services." Adrian said.

Okay I really didn't like the sound of that. I was beyond irritated now.

"Will someone tell me what you girls are talking about? And what services Adrian wants to offer?" I said clearly frustrated.

"Well it's Rose's bachelorette party of course, and Adrian your services won't be necessary. I have something else in mind." Lissa said.

Oh God! I was scared to think what kind of Bachelorette party Roza would want.

"Hey, no one is better than me." Adrian said back to Lissa.

It quickly hit me what Adrian's services were.

"Adrian, you better not be talking about what I think you are talking about."

I started to think if he didn't have legs, he certainly couldn't dance now could he?

"I am the best dancer in this room." Adrian said.

I tensed at his words. I was picturing myself ripping his limbs apart with my hands and beating him in the head with them.

"Adrian if we need you we will call." Rose said.

The hell she will I thought.

"Hey if the girls are having a bachelorette party that means we can have a bachelor party." Christian said.

Hey that didn't sound too bad.

"Hey sparky, there are rules. No strippers and no women." Rose said.

There was my little fighter. She so hot when she is jealous.

"Hey we didn't give you guys a rule sheet." Christian said.

Lissa shot him a glare and he got very quiet. I laughed.

"So where are we going Lissa?" Rose asked.

What the hell is she thinking? I forgot who I am talking about?

"You aren't going anywhere Roza. You are staying here, in our house." I said with finality it my tone.

She looked like she was going to protest, but an unexpected ally spoke next.

"He is right Rose, you need to stay here where you are well protected. This house is huge you girls can have one half and the guys can have the other. There is no reason to even argue, I don't think you are going to win this one." Abe said.

Relief fell over me.

"Don't worry Rose. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Lissa told Rose.

Worry and concern were now replaced with the relief I felt a minute ago. That did not sound good. I was going to have to keep an eye on them. I remember the pictures of Rose and Lissa before I brought them back to the academy. I knew what their definition of a party was and I didn't like it. I know Lissa is pregnant, but there is nothing stopping Rose from acting out.

"Okay girls let's go we need to start planning tomorrow night will be here soon enough." Lissa said.

All the girls started getting up to follow Lissa. I was stunned to see my grandma following them.

"Grandma, are you going to be attending the bachelorette party?" I asked.

Her answer took me by surprise.

"Dimka, you have no idea what kind of things I can teach these young girls."

I was speechless and scared. Rose thought it was funny, she was laughing.

Once all the girls left, Christian looked at me. 

"Belikov, I am a little worried."

"Me too Christian, Me too." I said.


	14. CHAPTER 13

_**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. I LOVE READING YOUR THOUGHTS ON WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN. SO ARE YOU READY FOR THE BACHLEOR/BACHLORETTE PARTIES? I AM! RICHELLE MEAD OWNS VA AND ITS CHARACTERS.**_

**CHAPTER 13**

**ROSE POV**

We are all up in my room. I am feeling a little uncomfortable that Tasha is here, but I will suck it up and focus on the matter at hand.

My Bachelorette Party!

"Rose, did you see their faces?" Lissa asked me.

"Yes Lissa. I think you left them wondering what you were plotting." I said.

Everyone was smiling.

"Okay so I was thinking cocktails, lingerie, some dancing, and maybe a little entertainment." Lissa says to me.

"Liss, just so we are on the same page. I don't find Adrian entertaining." I say back. 

"I do" I look at Viktoria with disgust on my face.

"OH MY God, way too much information. Thank you!" I respond back.

"No, Rose you let me work on the entertainment." Liss said.

I was kind of embarrassed that Olena, my mom, and Yeva were in my room discussing this.

"Girls, why don't you let us come up with a few ideas? I think you will enjoy what we come up with?" My mom says.

"Yes, Janine. I do have a few thoughts of my own to make this party more memorable." Yeva says.

They walk out my room, and I can't help but feel relieved and nervous.

"I am scared to see what they come up with." I say to Mia. She was looking a little freaked by their comments too.

"Well, they are obviously experienced in this type of thing." Mia answered.

"I don't want to think of them and their experience." Karolina said.

"Yes, I agree. It's time to change the subject." Sonya answered also.

"So what do you think the guys are going to do?" I ask curiously.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

"What do you think they are going to do?" Eddie asks.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is I know it's not going to be low key." Christian answers back.

"Hey you don't know that. Maybe they are planning to do their nails and toes, and maybe watch some chick flicks. It could be low key?" Alex answers.

"When have you ever known Rose and Lissa to do anything low key?" Christian says.

"You're right. Belikov you better start praying now that she doesn't change her mind after tomorrow night." Adrian says.

"I trust Roza."

I do, and after I talk to her tonight. I will remind her exactly why she is marrying me.

"Well I trust Lissa too, but that doesn't stop me from wondering what the heck kind of stunts they have planned for tomorrow." Christian says.

I glare at Christian. 

"We are supposed to be discussing my bachelor party, not what the girls are doing."

Focusing on me is a better idea than worrying about Roza.

"I think poker, alcohol, and a little entertainment is in order." Adrian says.

Hell must have frozen over.

"Adrian, I think that sounds perfect." I say.

"I have a few good bottle of Russian Vodka that I brought with me. You can never have too much Vodka." Mark says.

"Hey, Mark I think you might be my new best friend. Let me make a few calls and get some things lined up." Adrian says.

Just then my mom and grandma walk down followed by Janine.

My grandma is on the phone speaking to someone in Russian. I can vaguely make out something about a t-shirt, lifesavers, and licking for a buck. They walked out the room into another laughing. I must have not been the only one to hear.

Abe looks at me. "Belikov, maybe our grandma is the one we need to be watching out for instead of Rose and Lissa huh?"

I really don't want to think about how my grandma is an expert bachelorette party planner. It's too creepy.

"Well, I need to go if I am going to have everything ready for tomorrow night. I will just go up and tell your sister goodnight." Adrian looks at me.

I stand right in front of him.

"Kidding, Belikov. I am just going to text her later. Goodnight." he says.

"Adrian, would you mind keeping an eye on Rose for me still? I know we are doing the spell tonight, but I would just feel safer. You know?" I ask.

"I was already planning on it." He said as he walked out.

"Okay, well I need to go see if Roza is ready. Mark we will meet you in your room in say about an hour?" I ask him.

"Sounds great." He answers back to me.

**ROSE POV**

My man must have perfect timing. We had just finished our party planning and were saying goodnight when he walks in the door.

"Have you girls decided on anything specific for tomorrow night?" Dimitri asks.

"Dimitri you know we aren't going to tell you anything right. It's against girl code." Lissa responds back.

"Well if you want to tell us what you are planning, we might be willing to enlighten you on a little something we have planned." Mia says to Dimitri.

"Okay guys. I think that is everything I will see you all tomorrow." I say to end this conversation.

Everyone begins leaving except Lissa.

Tasha stands up and walks towards Dimitri. My whole body tenses at her closeness. 

"Dimitri, do you think I could talk to you for a second. I won't be long I promise." She asks.

Dimitri looks at me. "Tasha, I really don't think that's…"

"Please Dimka. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." She says.

He looks at me again, and then back at her.

"I'll give you one minute, Tasha." He says.

"Roza, I will be right back. Lissa will you stay with her please." He asks.

I try and collect my emotions. He is mine. We are going to be married, and I know I have nothing to worry about with him. It's her I don't trust.

"Rose, it's just one minute." Lissa says trying to calm me down.

"I am going to stay with her Dimitri. We'll be right here waiting for you." I think she addressed that more to Tasha than me, but I was still fuming.

Dimitri walked out the door with her.

"What the fuck kind of game is she playing? I thought this was over." I am shaking.

"Rose, you need to calm down. Dimitri is a big boy. He is not going to fall for any of her tricks."

"I know Lissa, I know. It's just when it comes to him and her, everything in my body screams WRONG."

"Maybe you should take a relaxing bath before we go meet Mark and Oksana. It will be good for you. Trust me." She grabs my hand and leads me to the bathroom.

After the water is filled I get in the tub. Lissa heads back into the room.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I walk in our room, and see all the girls standing around. They instantly go quiet. I know they are hiding secrets.

"Have you girls decided on anything specific for tomorrow night?" I ask.

"Dimitri you know we aren't going to tell you anything right. It's against girl code." Lissa answers back.

"Well if you want to tell us what you are planning, we might be willing to enlighten you on a little something we have planned." Mia says always playing at another angle. Eddie must have his hands full with that one.

"Okay guys. I think that is everything I will see you all tomorrow." Rose says obviously trying to get them out before I start and interrogation.

Everyone starts to leave, but Lissa. I notice Tasha hanging back as well. Please God don't let her do anything. She starts walking towards me. 

"Dimitri, do you think I could talk to you for a second. I won't be long I promise." She asks me.

I look at Rose. She doesn't need any more stress with everything else that is going on.

"Tasha, I really don't think that's…" I am cut off.

"Please Dimka. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

I can't help but give in. It's who I am. I look at Rose and her face is unreadable.

"I'll give you one minute, Tasha."

I look to Rose again.

"Roza, I will be right back. Lissa will you stay with her please." I ask.

Lissa must feel Rose's emotions.

"Rose, it's just one minute." She says to her.

She looks at me. Her face obviously telling me to hurry the hell up.

"I am going to stay with her Dimitri. We'll be right here waiting for you." Lissa says more towards Tasha than me.

Tasha walks out the door and I follow.

"Tasha, what is it?" I ask

"Dimka, I am sorry to pull you away from Rose. I see how fragile she is."

I can hear her double meaning in her words. Rose is anything but fragile. I am not going to play this little game with her.

"What is so important Tasha?" I ask again clearly annoyed now.

"I found this earlier. It was delivered with some of the gifts for the shower. I thought it was for Lissa. I was about to put it in the gift pile, but I realized it was addressed to Rose."

I look at her hand. It's a folded up envelope. It has Rose's name on it.

I try and keep my voice down.

"YOU ARE JUST NOW TELLING ME ABOUT THIS? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I am livid now.

I snatch the envelope out her hand.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to upset Rose before the shower. I thought I was doing the right thing."

I ignore her words, and read the letter.

_**My dearest Rose,**_

_**It's almost time now. The preparations are almost complete. Soon you will be by my side. I can only hope that you are as happy as I am with this new arrangement. If not I will see to it that you are. The dreams I have shared with you have been wonderful, but nothing will compare to the reality of having you in my arms. You are almost ready. I will see you soon. Please take care. **_

_**Love, **_

_**A dear Friend**_

I ball the note up, and look at Tasha.

"Tasha, where did this come from?" She flinched at my anger.

"Dimitri, I have no idea. It really was laying on top a box when we moved the gifts in." 

I don't know if I believe her, but I can't waste anymore time questioning her. I am obviously not going to get anything from her.

"Dimka, I am sorry." she says.

"Yeah so am I. Goodnight Tasha." I say.

I walk back into our room. Rose is not there. Lissa looks up at me.

"Dimitri what's wrong? What happened?" she asks me.

"Rose was sent another letter today. Tasha had it." Fury laced in my words.

"Tasha had it. What do you mean? Why did she have it?" Lissa seems suspicious.

"I don't know. She said she found it on some boxes."

"Dimitri, I think we should try the compulsion on her. I know it's dangerous, but clearly she knows something that she is not saying."

I can't help but feel the same way.

"I agree, but not tonight. Where is Rose?" I ask scanning our room again.

"She is fine. I made her take a bath to relax before we do the spell."

"Okay, I am going to go get her. Please don't tell her about the note. I will tell her tonight after the protection spell has been put on her. I don't want her worrying any more than she already is. You saw her today when she fainted."

"Do you think that is a wise idea? You know how she is when she feels like we are hiding stuff from her."

"I know, but I think it's for the best." I say.

"Get Rose. I will meet you in Mark and Oksana's room in ten minutes." She gets up and walks out.

I walk into our bathroom dreading Rose and I's next conversation.

I open the door.

"So Comrade was it life or death? Tasha sure knows which buttons to press to make you turn into her knight and shining armor." She asks obviously hurt and jealous.

I can't help but think this is only the start of this conversation.

"Roza…"

_**Okay that's it for tonight. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoy writing this story. Please tell me what you think about it. Any thoughts on what should happen at the bachelor/bachelorette parties. I have a few ideas up my sleeve, but would love your feedback. I love reading your reviews so please keep sending them.…..More drama to come! Stay tuned! **_____


	15. CHAPTER 14

_**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS. I LOVE READING THEM. I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS. IT'S ALL RICHELLE MEAD**_

**CHAPTER 14**

**ROSE POV**

I heard the bathroom door open.

"So Comrade was it life or death? Tasha sure knows which buttons to press to make you turn into her knight and shining armor."

I know I was not being fair, but I can't help but feel jealous and hurt.

He walks over to the tub, and sits on the edge. He runs his hand on the side of my face.

"Roza, I am sorry."

I want to be so mad at him, but he makes it really difficult.

"Please let's just argue about this later. Okay?" He asks me.

"It's not fair." I say.

He smiles. "What's not fair, Roza?"

"I can't think when you are like this with me." I say.

He leans down closer to me. "I don't know what you mean, Roza."

He knows he is driving me crazy. My next move was pure genius. While he was leaning down I reached up and pulled him into the tub with me.

"Rose!"

I have the biggest smile on my face. He was wiping bubbles off his shirt.

"Comrade, what happened? Did you lose your balance? Maybe you should work on your coordination. I mean being the badass god that you are; I honestly thought you would be a little more careful." I laugh.

"Rose, if you wanted me to take a bath with you all you had to do was ask."

We are only inches apart. His face changes from humor, to one of pure lust. He leans closer to me, and I fight the urge to give in. I quickly jump out the bathtub. I grab my towel, and look back at him.

"Comrade, would you like me to run a cold shower for you?" I ask.

"Rose, you are such a tease."

I drop my towel.

"You have no idea, comrade." I say walking into our room.

After I changed, and Dimitri finally rung out his clothes we made our way towards Mark and Oksana's room.

"Roza, its okay to be nervous." He squeezed my hand.

"I am fine. I am not going to lie I am a little scared, but I am ready. I can't go on hiding in this house forever." I say.

"You are so strong. It's incredibly sexy." He leans in and kisses me, and this time I let him.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

"So Comrade was it life or death? Tasha sure knows which buttons to press to make you turn into her knight and shining armor."

Some things never change. I walk over and sit on the edge of the tub.

I have given what I am going to say much thought. I know how upset she is, and I will do what any other grown, responsible man would do in my place. I grovel.

"Roza, I am sorry." I had a good explanation, but staring at my stunning fiancée in a bubble bath, and all my thoughts go out the window. So I opted for plan b, the "I'm sorry" plan. Simple and direct.

I can tell its working. She is so easily sidetracked.

"Please let's just argue about this later. Okay?" I ask.

"It's not fair." She says.

I smile. I know exactly what she means, but can't help but push her.

"What's not fair, Roza?" I ask. Stirring the pot even more.

"I can't think when you are like this with me." She says.

I lean down closer to her. "I don't know what you mean, Roza."

I taught her well. The next thing I know I am face down in a bathtub of bubbles.

"Rose!"

I sit up and wipe the bubbles off of me. I can't believe she did that.

"Comrade, what happened? Did you lose your balance? Maybe you should work on your coordination. I mean being the badass god that you are; I honestly thought you would be a little more careful." She laughs at me.

I decide to try and take advantage of the situation.

"Rose, if you wanted me to take a bath with you all you had to do was ask."

We are so close. My face is only inches from hers. The feeling to take her right now is back. It's all I can think about. I lean in closing the space between us. All of the sudden, she is out of the tub. She is quick. I look up to her.

"Comrade, would you like me to run a cold shower for you?" she asks.

I was thinking yeah it's probably a good idea. but I didn't tell her that.

"Rose, you are such a tease." I say, being completely honest.

She drops her towel, and I decide that cold shower might be more of a necessity.

"You have no idea, comrade." she walks out and into our room leaving me sitting in a bathtub of bubbles.

I knew we have to meet Mark and Oksana soon. I jump out the bathtub, and strip down. I walk out the bathroom with just a towel on my waist.

I think it's my turn. I drop my towel, and Roza stares. Mission accomplished.

We are headed to meet the others now.

"Roza, its okay to be nervous." I squeeze her hand trying to be supportive.

She looks up at me. "I am fine. I am not going to lie I am a little scared, but I am ready. I can't go on hiding in this house forever."

I could argue, but it's not going to get me anywhere. I realize now that later we will not be joking and playing like this, especially after I tell her about the letter. I am going to bide my time while I can.

"You are so strong. It's incredibly sexy." I tell her.

I lean in and kiss her softly.

Christian opens the door.

"Come on guys. We have been waiting." He says obviously annoyed.

I take Roza's hand and we walk into the room.

Mark and Oksana are sitting on their bed. Lissa is in a chair next to them. I was a little taken aback to see my grandma here, but I know she really does like Rose even if she acts like she doesn't.

"Okay guys, let's do this." Rose says.

I shake my head. Always my Roza jumping in without thinking about the consequences. No questions, just action.

"Rose this protection spell is a little more difficult than just keying up a piece of jewelry. There is nothing we can give you that can't be taken off by someone wanting to harm you. We had to come up with something else." Mark tells Rose.

I can see her apprehension.

"So what do I have to do?" she asks.

"We have infused this water with herbs and spirit. If you drink it tonight it will stay in your system for at least forty eight hours." Oksana says.

"Is it safe?" she asks.

"Yes, Rose. It's safe. I have drank it myself and we tested it before you came." My grandma said to Rose.

I realize now that is why she was here. She would not let Rose try it without making sure it was safe. That is just one more of the reasons I love her. She may look scary, but underneath that thick exterior is a woman completely full of heart.

Rose was speechless.

"We tried to attack Yeva, but every move we made she anticipated. She senses everything. Compulsion will not work on her." Lissa says to Rose.

"I am not sure if this is one hundred percent full proof, but it's better than any other option." Mark says looking more to me than to Rose.

"We appreciate all of you for doing this for Rose. I will feel better knowing she is safer. This will give us more of a chance to figure out who wants her." I said to everyone.

"Well bottoms up" Rose says.

She drinks the whole bottle of water in seconds, and I can quickly see the effect it is having on her.

"Roza, how are you feeling?" I ask.

She looks a little out of it.

"It's a side effect. She will be fine in an hour or two. It makes all her senses ten times stronger. Her sight, taste, smell, touch, and hearing are on overload. You might want to take her to your room, and have her rest." Oksana says to me.

"Comrade, you have no idea how incredible you smell." She says to me.

"Yeah, it's time to go. Say goodnight Rose." I pick her up and carry her out the room.

**ROSE POV**

I look at the bottle of chalky water. I still can't believe Yeva tested it.

"Well bottoms up" I say.

I gulp the whole bottle of water in a matter of seconds. Instantly, I realize I should have paced myself. Everything is new. I can hear everything so much sharper now, and then it hits me like a ton of breaks.

"Roza, how are you feeling?" Dimitri asks me.

"It's a side effect. She will be fine in an hour or two. It makes all her senses ten times stronger. Her sight, taste, smell, touch, and hearing are on overload. You might want to take her to your room, and have her rest." I hear Oksana say to Dimitri.

I really wasn't paying attention to their conversation. It's like all I could smell was him. The scent was intoxicating.

"Comrade, you have no idea how incredible you smell." I say walking over to him.

I reach him, and he looks at everyone else.

"Yeah, it's time to go. Say goodnight Rose."

I was going to say goodnight, but then I felt his skin touch mine. It's like I can feel the temperature change in our skin. My body feels like it is on fire. It's a constant current of electricity that hums in my ear. It feels like this is the first time I have ever touched him. Really touched him. He must have seen my excitement from our contact because a few minutes later he had me back in our room. He set me on our bed, and then did something that was very disappointing. He walked away from the bed, and sat in the chair.

"Dimitri, what's wrong?" I ask.

I am really frustrated. I have never felt like this, and he is wasting time. I don't want to play games now.

"Rose, I need you to sit down. I have something I need to show you."

He opens the desk drawer and hands me an envelope.

_**SORRY TO END IT THERE GUYS! BUT I HAVE WORK IN THE MORNING. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS. I CAN GAURENTEE LOTS OF EXCITEMENT AHEAD! **_


	16. CHAPTER 15

Chapter 15

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I open the desk drawer and hand her the envelope. She looks at it, and then opens it and reads it.

I sit patiently on the bed next to her, ready for her fury to begin. I read the letter twice. I am about to ask her if she is alright, when she gets up and throws the letter in the trash can.

"Rose?" I ask.

"Hmmm." She says.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She is weirdly calm.

She sits back in the bed and leans on me.

"Comrade, I am fine." She says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. I just can't focus on that right now. I can't l live afraid every second of every day. I can only be ready, and I am."

She leans towards me, and runs her hand down my arm.

"Rose, you are supposed to be resting." I say smiling at her.

"You have no idea how this stuff makes me feel. It's like everything is new. I always felt a connection when we touched, but after that drink, it's like a constant electric charge." She says.

She moves closer to me.

"Rose, I am serious. I think you should wait for the side effects to pass. We don't know what could happen."

"I have a pretty good idea of what could happen, and I am willing to take that chance." She says.

She kneels directly in front of me.

"Comrade, please for once stop with all your responsible thinking, and let go." She says.

She starts kissing me.

**ROSE POV**

Dimitri hands me and envelope, and sits next to me on the bed.

I read the letter. I begin feeling scared, but then I got mad. I am sick of feeling scared all the time. Whoever wants me is obviously to chicken shit to let me see them. I am not going to waste my energy worrying about things I have no control over.

"Rose?" Dimitiri asks.

"Hmmm." I say. The sound of his voice even sends chills down my body.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I sit back on the bed and lean into him.

"Comrade, I am fine." I say telling the truth.

"Are you sure?" he asks. He is always so worried.

"Yes, I am sure. I just can't focus on that right now. I can't live afraid every second of every day. I can only be ready, and I am." I tell him reassuringly. I start running my hand up and down his arm.

"Rose, you are supposed to be resting." He says smiling at me.

"You have no idea how this stuff makes me feel. It's like everything is new. I always felt a connection when we touched, but after that drink, it's like a constant electric charge."

Talking about not wasting anything, I am not going to waste these feelings by talking.

"Rose, I am serious. I think you should wait for the side effects to pass. We don't know what could happen."

Always Mr. Responsibility.

"I have a pretty good idea of what could happen, and I am willing to take that chance." I say.

I get on my knees and position myself directly in front of him. I can tell he is wary about proceeding, but I am not giving up.

"Comrade, please for once stop with all your responsible thinking, and let go." I say.

I lean to him and kiss him. I thought touching him was bliss, but kissing him is like heaven.

This stuff is the bomb. They should bottle this stuff up and sell it they could make a killing.

All of the sudden just kissing him wasn't enough. It's like I couldn't control myself.

I grabbed the back of his neck and pushed myself into him.

I thought he was going to fight me, but he wasn't. I definitely wasn't going to stop.

I push him down and lay on top of him.

One of his hands was buried in my hair, and the other was under my shirt. He was gently running his hand on my back.

The feeling to have him was suddenly unbearable. I started yanking at his shirt. This process was going to slow. I ripped his shirt, and began kissing his chest.

"Roza." Dimitri says.

"Don't Comrade." I say back in between kisses.

I unbutton his jeans, and pull them off. I remove my shirt and shorts.

I lean back down and kiss him again. Finally he gives into his lust. I guess it's kind of hard with me being so persistent.

Our kiss deepens, and he starts to undo my bra.

I stop. I just thought about something.

"Wait! Who gave you the letter?" I ask.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I knew this was wrong. It was wrong on all sorts of levels. Don't get me wrong I love Roza, and there is nothing better than when we make love, but there is so much going on, and she is not in her right mind. I feel like I am taking advantage of her.

She grabs the back of my beck and leans into me. I can feel every part of her pushed into me. I can't give in. I have to remain controlled. I am not going to stop her right now because it would just make her mad.

She pushes me down hard, and lays on top of me. Everything in my mind is telling me to stop this, but I can't. It's like when we are together like this my brain shuts off.

One of my hands in tangled in her hair, and the other is under shirt. I love the feel of her skin.

I can feel her tense. The next thing I know she is ripping my shirt off, and unbuttoning my jeans. This isn't like her.

"Roza." I say.

"Don't Comrade." She says with her mouth on my chest.

She leans up and removes her shirt and shorts.

She leans back on top of me, and begins kissing me. I can't and don't want to stop her anymore. I give in.

Our kiss deepens and I start to unclip her bra.

She stops and looks at me.

"Wait! Who gave you the letter?" she asks.

I swear in Russian.

"Dimitri, where did you get it from?" she asks again.

"Tasha." I say.

That's all it took. She jumps out the bed and heads for the door. I jump out the second I realize what she is doing and grab him.

"Rose. Stop!" I yell.

"Screw that. I know she is up to something. I want to know what the hell it is, and I want to know now." she says.

She pushes me off of her, and makes it to the door before I can stop her. She is still in her bra and panties. She is clearly not thinking straight.

I struggle to put my jeans on, and run after her.

I can hear Rose screaming at her before I even get to the door. I walk in, immediately followed my Lissa and Christian.

"What is going on?" Lissa asks.

"That is what I want to know." Tashsa says back.

"Um, Rose you do realize you are half dressed?" Christian asks.

Rose isn't paying attention to anyone.

"Where did you get the letter from?" she asks Tasha.

"I told Dimka. I found it." Tasha answers.

"Well obviously Dimka didn't tell me the details, and I want you to tell me." she told her.

"Roza, maybe you should go get some clothes on and then we can talk about it." I told her.

She looked at me with pure hatred. I backed up.

"I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" she says.

"I found the envelope on a present for Lissa. I thought it was for her at first, and then I realized it was addressed to you. I waited until after the shower because I didn't want to upset you, but clearly that was a mistake. I told Dimitri as soon as I could. I am sorry you are so upset." Tasha says.

Everyone stares at Rose.

Rose seems to be processing what Tasha is saying. She looks at Lissa nods her head.

"Tasha, do you know anything about the people who want Rose?" Lissa stands directly in front of her.

I can tell she is using compulsion on her, and must be watching her aura's to see if she is telling the truth.

"No I don't." Tasha answers.

Lissa looks at Rose. I can tell something passes between them.

"Tasha I am sorry to have barged in your room. Forgive me." Rose walks out.

We all look at each other. I walk out after Rose. She is sitting on our bed with her face on her knees.

"I'm sorry." she says when I walk in.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I respond back to her.

I sit next to her in the bed and put my arm around her.

"I am so moody. One minute I am blisse out, completely happy, and then the next jealousy and hatred consume me. Are you sure you want to marry someone so out of control?" she asks.

"Roza, you have every right to act how you want. You are being targeted by a psychopath, you are planning a wedding, and you are dealing with a pregnant best friend who uses spirit. All things considered, I think you are doing well." I say.

"Comrade, you say the sweetest things." She says and kisses me.

After our kiss, I held her to my chest. A few minutes later she was asleep. I sighed and kissed her hair.

"Sweet dreams, Roza." I say.

**ROSE POV**

I am so embarrassed. I mean I hate Tasha, that's no secret, but I swear when Dimitri told me Tasha gave him the letter, I wanted to kill her. I was sure she knew something about the people who want me. I was so certain, so certain I pretty much through Dimitri off of me, and stormed in her room half dressed. Well obviously, I was wrong. Lissa used compulsion on her, and her aura showed no signs of lying. I shamefully apologized, and walked back into my room.

I just crawled into my bed, and put my head on my knees.

Dimitri walks in a few seconds after me.

"I'm sorry." I say.

I really am. I don't know what came over me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He says to me.

I am too ashamed to look at him.

He comes sit next to me on the bed, and puts his arm around me.

"I am so moody. One minute I am completely happy, and then the next jealousy and hatred consume me. Are you sure you want to marry someone so out of control?" I ask.

"Roza, you have every right to act how you want. You are being targeted by a psychopath, you are planning a wedding, and you are dealing with a pregnant best friend who uses spirit. All things considered, I think you are doing well."

He is always trying to make me feel better. I love him so much, and I really don't know what I would do without him.

"Comrade, you say the sweetest things." I look at him and kiss him softly.

I leaned on his chest, and a minute later I realize I must have fell asleep.

"Lil. Dhampir you look lovely." Adrian says.

"Adrian, I can't believe I am telling you this, but I am glad I am dreaming with you. I will take this nightmare over the other ones I have been having any day." I say.

"You should feel privileged I am spending time with you instead of your cute future sister in law." Adrian says.

"Adrian you better not hurt her." I say.

I know he is not the same guy he used to be. He has been taking it slow with her. They have been in constant contact since our trip to Russia. Text messaging and video caming each other.

"Lil Dhampir, I am not going to hurt her."

"Okay, so now that you have me here what are you going to do with me?" I ask.

He looks at me and smiles. "There is a lot I want to do with you lil Dhampir, but there is a scary ass Russian that will kick my ass if I even attempted it. Unless you didn't tell him about it. I mean what happens in a dream, isn't real. Right?" he asks.

"Keep dreaming Adrian." I say.

"Is that an invitation to visit you more often?" he says.

"I think you visit me enough. So…how about you tell me what you boys have planned for the bachelorette party tomorrow night?" I ask.

"Rose, you know I can't tell you that." He says.

I walk up to him and give him my best man eater smile.

"Come up Adrian. Please?" I ask.

"That's not fair. You can't use the way I feel about you to get information out of me."

I walked up to him, and stand behind him with my face close to his ear.

"Adrian, please?" I ask.

He shivers, and he takes a step forward.

"Sorry, Rose it's time to wake up." He says.

I look at him confused, and the next thing I know I am awake laying on Dimitiri's chest. I look at the clock and I have only been asleep for awhile.

"I am going to kill him." I say aloud.

"Who do you want to kill?" Dimitr's says.

"I'm sorry babe. Adrian. I am going to kill him the next time I see him."

"What did he do now?"

"He wouldn't tell me something." I admit.

Dimitri lifts his eyebrow up. I can't stand when he does that. I have been trying for almost a year and can't do it.

"What didn't he want to tell you?" he asks.

"I kind of asked him to tell me what you boys were doing for bachelor party."

Dimitri laughs.

"It's not funny, I even put all my Rose sex appeal into it. He wouldn't budge. I must be losing my touch."

I knew he would react to that.

"What exactly did you do to try and convince him?"

"Jealous, comrade?" I ask.

"Yes! I am man enough to admit it. Now tell me."

"I sort of put my lips really close to his neck and whispered his name in his ear. I thought it would work. It always works on you." I smile at him.

He was quiet after that. He had that serious look on his face.

"Dimitri, are you mad?" I ask.

"I wouldn't say I was mad. I just don't like you being close to other guys like you are with me." he says honestly.

"Dimitri, you have nothing to worry about." I whisper into his neck.

I instantly feel his goose bumps.

I started kissing his neck. He moaned and said my name.

"Roza."

It was the last thing said between us.


	17. CHAPTER 16

_**HEY GUYS! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? DO YOU THINK OUR HAPPY COUPLE IS TOO HAPPY! SHOULD WE SHAKE THINGS UP A BIT! WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND SHARING YOUR OPINIONS. I READ THEM OVER AND TRY AND MAKE ADJUSTMENTS IN THE STORY. ANYWAY….I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS…..IT'S ALL RICHELL MEAD**_

_**I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS. IT'S ALL RICHELLE MEAD!**_

**Chapter 16**

**ROSE POV**

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. It was a relief to actually sleep for a little while with no dreams. I have had about enough of them lately. I grabbed a quick shower, and made my way downstairs.

The silence caught me off guard. There are about fifteen people in this house, and no one is in the kitchen or sitting room. I was going to go look for them, but all the sudden I was starving. I walked into the refrigerator and started making me some food. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I made a ham sandwich, and ate that. I still felt that wasn't enough. I grabbed a bag a chips, a pickle, and a stick of beef jerky. I grabbed a coke and sat down to eat.

I hear footsteps approaching.

"Rose, what kind of lunch is that?" Eddie asks with disgust on his face.

"This is breakfast." I say.

"You missed breakfast. It was good. Olena made us waffles." Mia said coming up behind him.

I missed breakfast? What freakin time is it? I notice it is almost eleven pm. Why didn't anyone wake me?

Mia looks at my food. "Rose that's just gross. How can you eat that?"

"It's good." I say taking a bite out of the pickle.

"Where is everybody?" I ask.

"Dimitri and his sisters are outside with Paul. Lissa and Christian went to get things for the parties tonight. Viktoria is with Adrian somewhere. Olena, Yeva, and your mom are working on their surprise. Ummmm….Alex and Anya are in the theater room. Alberta is downstairs training. And Tasha is…well I don't know where she is actually. It's hard to keep track of everyone." Eddie says catching his breath.

"Well you seem to be doing a pretty damn good job, Eddie. You get the gold star of the day." I say.

"Aww. A gold star." Mia said making fun of him.

I am still a little confused on why I slept in so late. I realize then it must be from that drink, it's probably one of those side effects. I finish my food and was going to go walk outside to meet Dimitri, but I could tell Paul was enjoying their time together. I didn't want to interrupt them. I walked out the kitchen to go find Alberta instead.

Eddie was right. She was in the gym on the treadmill.

I told her about the protection spell and the compulsion we did on Tasha that turned out to be a bust. She seemed as surprised as I was. I decided a little work out would do me some good, so I grabbed my iPod and jumped on the treadmill next to her. I am not sure how long I was down there, but when I looked next to me I was alone.

I was listening to "Can't be Tamed" by Miley Cyrus when I started to feel sick. I jumped off the treadmill, and barely made it to the trashcan when everything I ate came rushing back up. Gross! Maybe it wasn't the best combination after all. I spent a few minutes fighting the queasiness, but it never fully went away. I decided maybe I should go back upstairs and lay down. I walk up the stairs, and as soon as I turn into the hallway I run smack into someone.

"Rose, are you okay? I am sorry I didn't see you there." Alex says.

"I am good." I told him.

"Rose, you really don't look so good. Are you sure you're okay?" he asks again.

"I am just feeling a little sick. It's probably from the wide range of food choices I ate this morning." I said.

"Well let me at least help you to your room." He looks at me, and he has that I am not going anywhere look in his eye.

"Thanks."

He walked me upstairs to my room. I laid down on my bed.

"Alex?" I say as he is walking out.

"Yeah."

"How are you and Anya doing?" I ask.

I always had a soft spot for him. I mean there was one point in time that I really did love him, and I want to make sure that he is happy. He deserves it.

He turns around and sits on the chair across from me.

"Why do you ask?"

I knew he was going to question my question. I smile at him. 

"I care about you Alex. I want to make sure you are happy." I tell him honestly.

"I am happy. You need to quit worrying about me. I am fine with or without someone in my life. But if it makes you feel better Anya and I are dating. There is something there, but it's not the same as ….."

He was cut off when Dimitri walked in.

It was hard to read his face. He just looked at Alex and then looked at me.

Alex took this as his cue to leave.

"I hope you feel better." He said to me.

"Thanks Alex." I said back.

He walked out the door, and Dimitri sat in the chair that was previously occupied by Alex.

"What did he mean by I hope you feel better?"

"It's nothing really. I ate a lot of weird things for breakfast, well lunch actually, and then I stupidly worked out right after so I got a little nauseous and it all came back up. I tried to wait for it to pass, but it hasn't really so I decided to come upstairs. I ran into Alex on the way, and he helped me to our room."

He seemed puzzled when I told him the last bit of information, but he didn't question it. He put his hand on my head looking to see if I had a fever.

"Dimitri, I am fine. I don't need a babysitter." I snapped at him.

"Why did you let me sleep so late?" I ask.

"You seemed so peaceful. I hadn't seen you like that in awhile, and I thought you deserved rest especially with the parties tonight. You might want to cancel though since you aren't feeling well." He says.

"Yeah right, you wish. I will be fine. I just am going to take a little nap, and wake up feeling one hundred percent better. Just wait and see." I say.

"I had to try." He says climbing into the bed with me.

"I am really looking forward to it. I am scared about what Yeva, Olena, and my mom thinks is suitable for a bachelorette party though." I said lying next to him.

"Me too, Roza. Me too." He runs his finger in my hair. "Are you sure you are alright? You haven't been yourself in a few days?" he asks.

"Comrade, I am fine. I promise."

He kissed my hair. I started to doze off when he spoke again.

"Rose?"

"Yeah comrade?" I mumble low.

"What were you and Alex talking about?"

I looked up at him trying to read his face. It looked like insecurity.

"I asked him about Anya. I just wanted to make sure he was happy." I say.

"And what did he say?" he asks.

"He said that they are dating, and I shouldn't worry about him." I say.

"And how did you feel about that?" he asks.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly!" he says.

"I was kind of hurt. I mean I really want him to be happy, and I worry about him. I mean there was one time that I had really strong feelings for him, and we were close. It's just hard to not be there for him still. I mean as friends. I just feel like he pushes me away, like I did something wrong." I could feel the sadness in my words.

"Roza, you didn't do anything wrong. I think Alex is still in love with you, and it might be too hard for him to be close to you like that again, even just as friends. I would rather you didn't turn to him when you need help. It might be misleading, and he might take it like you need him. I am not just saying this because I am jealous. I understand that he has a part of your heart I will never have, and it's my fault, but I just don't want him thinking that there is even the slightest chance of you returning his feelings."

I look at Dimitri like he has lost his mind. I am a little upset and irritated at his words. Alex is my friend, and I am not going to stop being his friend just because Dimitri tells me too.

I sit completely up now. I point my finger in his chest, making sure my point is being well taken. "Dimitri, I am not going to stop being Alex's friend just because you think he is in love with me. I don't think he is in love with me. I think there is something else going on, and I just need to figure out what it is."

I can tell he is about to protest.

"You maybe my fiancée, but you do not own me. If you want to misconstrue feelings of friendship into meaning that I am leading Alex on, then go right ahead. I know the truth, and I can guarantee Alex doesn't see it like that. Now if you will excuse me, I don't feel like taking a nap anymore. I think I might start my party early. The first thing I need is a drink."

I jump out of our bed and walk out the room slamming the door as I leave. I am going to go find Viktoria. I can guarantee Adrian is with her. He always has a bottle of alcohol on him. It's his backup plan when spirit is too much for him.

**DIMITIRI'S POV**

I had been outside with Paul for a few hours now. I wanted to make sure Roza got her rest. She has been so exhausted lately. I notice that it is almost two in the morning. She has been asleep for awhile. I decide to go check on her. I almost make it to our room when I hear Rose talking to someone. I stop in my tracks. I can't help but listen.

"I care about you Alex. I want to make sure you are happy." Roza said.

Oh Great! Alex. This is just what I need in my life, another complication. Is it too much to ask for things to go perfect for us. Just this one time? I wait another minute to see if they continue talking. I hear Alex talk to Rose.

"I am happy. You need to quit worrying about me. I am fine with or without someone in my life. But if it makes you feel better Anya and I are dating. There is something there, but it's not the same as ….."

I walk in making sure he doesn't finish.

I put my stoic guardian face on. I look from Alex to Rose and I don't say anything.

Alex decided it was time to leave, and I couldn't agree more.

"I hope you feel better." He said to Rose.

Feel better? What happened? I thought she was just tired. I didn't know she wasn't feeling well. Why didn't she call me?

"Thanks Alex." She says back to him.

He walked out the door, and I made my way to the chair he was just occupying.

"What did he mean by I hope you feel better?" I ask her clearly upset.

"It's nothing really. I ate a lot of weird things for breakfast, well lunch actually, and then I stupidly worked out right after so I got a little nauseous and it all came back up. I tried to wait for it to pass, but it hasn't really so I decided to come upstairs. I ran into Alex on the way, and he helped me to our room."

I can't help but wonder why she has been feeling under the weather. I thought it was just stress and then that stupid drink from last night. I am going to have to talk to Oksana to see if that is another side effect maybe. I still want to know why Alex was here helping her. I lean over to make sure she isn't running a fever.

"Dimitri, I am fine. I don't need a babysitter." She yelled at me.

"Why did you let me sleep so late?" she asked.

I realize now is not the time to get into a fight about Alex. I will take a different approach.

"You seemed so peaceful. I hadn't seen you like that in awhile, and I thought you deserved rest especially with the parties tonight. You might want to cancel though since you aren't feeling well." I say.

I know she isn't going to agree with me, but I had to put it out there.

"Yeah right, you wish. I will be fine. I just am going to take a little nap, and wake up feeling one hundred percent better. Just wait and see." she says.

"I had to try." I climb into the bed with her.

"I am really looking forward to it. I am scared about what Yeva, Olena, and my mom thinks is suitable for a bachelorette party though." she said to me.

"Me too, Roza. Me too." I run my fingers in her hair. I really am worried about her. I don't know how to not be bothered by her recent sickness. "Are you sure you are alright? You haven't been yourself in a few days?" I ask.

"Comrade, I am fine. I promise."

I kissed her hair. I was trying to put the whole Alex thing behind me, but I just couldn't do it. A few minutes later I spoke again.

"Rose?" I ask

"Yeah comrade?" she said almost inaudible. I knew she was almost asleep, I could have kicked myself for not letting her rest.

"What were you and Alex talking about?" I ask.

I heard the end of the conversation, but I wanted to know who started the discussion.

She looked up at me, and then answered.

"I asked him about Anya. I just wanted to make sure he was happy." she said.

I can't help but be upset and jealous. I mean this is my fiancée and every time I turn around there is some guy vying for my Rose's attention. I am usually not insecure, but everyday it's getting harder to keep my control.

"And what did he say?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"He said that they are dating, and I shouldn't worry about him." she says.

I agree. I think she should stay out his personal relationships.

"And how did you feel about that?" I ask.

"Honestly?" she says.

Oh this can't be good.

"Honestly!" I say.

"I was kind of hurt. I mean I really want him to be happy, and I worry about him. I mean there was one time that I had really strong feelings for him, and we were close. It's just hard to not be there for him still. I mean as friends. I just feel like he pushes me away, like I did something wrong."

I can't believe she doesn't realize how he feels about her. He just doesn't want her to see his true feelings for her.

"Roza, you didn't do anything wrong. I think Alex is still in love with you, and it might be too hard for him to be close to you like that again, even just as friends. I would rather you didn't turn to him when you need help. It might be misleading, and he might take it like you need him. I am not just saying this because I am jealous. I understand that he has a part of your heart I will never have, and it's my fault, but I just don't want him thinking that there is even the slightest chance of you returning his feelings." I say honestly hoping she doesn't take it the wrong way, but if I know Roza she reacts and then thinks.

She sits up and starts pointing her finger at me.

"Dimitri, I am not going to stop being Alex's friend just because you think he is in love with me. I don't think he is in love with me. I think there is something else going on, and I just need to figure out what it is."

Of course she thinks there is something else going on.

"You may be my fiancée, but you do not own me. If you want to misconstrue feelings of friendship into meaning that I am leading Alex on, then go right ahead. I know the truth, and I can guarantee Alex doesn't see it like that. Now if you will excuse me, I don't feel like taking a nap anymore. I think I might start my party early. The first thing I need is a drink."

Shit. I knew I should have never said anything to her. A pissed of Rose is bad enough, but a drunk pissed off Rose is even worse. She jumped out of our bed and slammed the door before I could even try to stop her. Fuck. All I know is this is going to be a long night.

_**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? ITS ALMOST TIME FOR THE PARTIES! PLEASE REVIEW. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK YEVA, OLENA, AND JANINE HAVE PLANNED? WHAT KIND OF ENTERTAINMENT DO YOU THINK THE BOYS ARE GOING TO HAVE? NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! **_


	18. CHAPTER 17

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU THINK….SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER…..TIME FOR THE PARTIES….**_

_**I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS….ITS ALL RICHELLE MEAD **_

**CHAPTER 17**

**ROSE POV**

I was making my way to Viktoria's room when I was grabbed. I tried to scream, but there was a hand covering my mouth. I knew it was a male, but I wasn't sure of who it was. I was caught off guard. Immediately my training kicked in. I grabbed the arm that held me and twisted it back.

"Rose, I give. Let go. Let go." Alex said.

"Alex, what the fuck was that? You scared the shit out of me!" I punched him in the shoulder.

"Rose, ouch. I'm sorry. I was just picking. I saw you walking and thought it would be funny to play a trick on you. I didn't mean to upset you." He said.

"Alex, that was not funny, especially with what's been going on. Are you following me?" I ask curiously.

"God, Rose I am so sorry. I forgot about that. I didn't mean to scare you, and I am not following you. Adrian called me and asked me to meet him in the theater room. It's where we are doing the bachelor party. He needs help setting up. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Alex. Now let's go find Adrian." I grab his arm.

"Why are you looking for Adrian?" he asks.

What is up with every one questioning me?

"I need something from him. Don't look at me like that."

He was doing that one eyebrow thing.

We walked into the theater room. Adrian had turned it into a night club.

"Nice stripper pole." I say towards Adrian.

I see a bottle of alcohol and jump onto the table and open it. I take a swig. Russian Vodka. Should have known.

"Lil' Dhampir I don't think you should be in here. This is Dimitri's bachelor party not yours. Don't get me wrong I would love to party with you, but I am a little busy right now, maybe later." He says with that cute smile.

Alex slaps him on the back of the head. I can't help but laugh. I take another gulp.

Adrian rubs his head. "I am getting tired of that. She knows I am kidding."

"Dimitri didn't seem to think you were kidding. Did you cuz?" Alex says.

I look up from the table where I am sitting with my bottle. Dimitri is standing up in the doorway looking very angry. I am not having this conversation. I jump off the table.

"I will see you guys later. Thanks Adrian for the bottle." I try to walk past Dimitri but he stops me.

"Rose, can I talk to you for a second?" he asks.

I don't look up at him.

"Comrade, it's almost time for the party. I really should be getting ready. I will see you later." I say.

I start walking again.

"Roza."

I stop and turn around.

"I'm sorry." he says all anger gone.

"Me too" I say taking another drink.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I feel like an ass. I knew better than saying anything to Rose about Alex. It's like she is completely blind to her sexiness and charm. She doesn't see how guys just pretty much fall at her feet. Adrian called me a few minutes ago and asked me to come to the theater room. I was making my way there when I heard her.

"Nice stripper pole." She says.

I walk into the doorway, but no one notices me.

Rose is sitting on top the table drinking Russian Vodka. Great! She is going to have a major hangover tomorrow.

"Lil' Dhampir I don't think you should be in here. This is Dimitri's bachelor party not yours. Don't get me wrong I would love to party with you, but I am a little busy right now, maybe later." Adrian says looking at her smiling.

I really wish that guy would make up his mind. It's like he isn't sure who he loves. I don't like either of his choices, my sister or my Roza.

Alex slaps him in the back of the head, and Roza laughs.

"I am getting tired of that. She knows I am kidding." He says.

"Dimitri didn't seem to think you were kidding. Did you cuz?" Alex says to me.

Adrian and Rose look at me. I am staring down Adrian. Rose jumps off the table.

"I will see you guys later. Thanks Adrian for the bottle."

She tries to walk out the door.

"Rose, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask.

"Comrade, it's almost time for the party. I really should be getting ready. I will see you later." She says.

She is avoiding me. I hate the distance between us. It's like we are either completely happy or completely miserable. There is no medium.

She starts to walk away. We can't keep going on like this.

"Roza."

She stops and turns around.

"I'm sorry." I say.

I mean it. I know I could handle things better. We really need to talk.

"Me too" she says still walking away drinking more Vodka.

Fucking great job Belikov.

"What was that about?" Adrian asks.

"Is the honeymoon over? That's kind of funny especially because it hasn't even started?" Alex says.

I know he is kidding, but the way he said it makes me flashback to the Alex he was when we were growing up.

"We're fine. Nothing a couple of drinks won't fix." I lie. I don't want either of these two idiots to think something is wrong.

Just then Christian and Eddie walk in.

"What's up with Rose?" Eddie asks.

"Why? What did she do?" I ask.

"I asked her if she was trying to crash the bachelor party. I was kidding." Christian said.

"What did she say?" Alex asked.

"She said "Your party isn't going to be worth crashing, but I can guarantee mine will be." Have a good time boys!" and then she slapped my ass." Eddie said.

Adrian and Alex laughed. I was back to being pissed off again.

"She's fine. I need a drink Adrian." I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"Belikov, you are going to drink?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, I am." I said.

Adrian made his way over to the makeshift bar, and grabbed a bottle of patron. He poured everyone a shot.

We sat around the card table.

"Alright we will begin the party by playing a few games of poker. Are you boys ready?" Adrian asks.

"Poker? Isn't this supposed to be a bachelor party?"Alex asks.

"Yes it is. We need to get warmed up. He puts some rap music on. First, I would like to take a stroll down memory lane. I want every person in the room to tell Dimitri a memory they have of Rose." Adrian says.

All the guys smile.

"Boys, you need to make it interesting. The guy with the best story of Roza gets a surprise, and by surprise I mean stripper pole surprise. Oh and what happens here stays here." He says.

If I thought they were smiling before, they are ecstatic now. Great just what I want to hear a room full of stories of my Roza. Who knows what they are going to say. Why did I agree to this?

Adrian picks up his shot glass. "Cheers." He says.

We all take our shot.

_**BEFORE I BEGIN WITH THE REST OF ROSE'S PARTY. IT'S A BACHLORETTE PARTY. THERE WILL BE THINGS THAT MIGHT BE UNSUITABLE FOR YOUNGER READERS, A LITTLE MATURE. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT JUST SCROLL DOWN. I AM SORRY I JUST COULDN'T CUT IT OUT! **_

**ROSE POV**

Half of the bottle is almost gone when I run into Lissa.

"Rose where have you been?" she asks.

She notices the bottle in my hand.

"Give me that. What's wrong with you, you can't wait for the rest of us?" she takes the bottle out of my hand.

She opens the door to the sitting room. I can't help but laugh. It looks like it has been transformed into an "Adult Superstore". There are condoms blown up all over with strings attached acting as party balloons. They have napkins, plates, cups, and streamers saying let's party with cartoon penis' on them.

"I am sorry about the decorations. I wasn't in charge of decorating." Lissa says.

I have a huge smile on my face.

"Who was in charge?" I ask.

Sonya and Viktoria look completely embarrassed. 

"They were." Mia laughs pointing toward my mom, Yeva, and Olena.

"Of course they were." I say.

"It looks great." I say to them.

Yeva walks up to me and puts a bachelorette tiara on my head. She hands me a penis shot glass and a veiled bachelorette martini glass.

Lissa immediately starts filling them up.

"First thing first we are giving you a lingerie shower." Mia says.

"So please sit down"

I sit down.

I am bombarded with lingerie. I open Lissa's gift first. It was a pink knit chiffon baby doll top with matching panties.

"Thanks Lissa." I say.

"Me next." Mia says excited. I can tell she doesn't drink often.

I open hers. It's a hot pink lace bra with a matching thong. I can't help but blush.

"Thanks Mia. I think it's perfect." I say.

"This is from me and my sisters." Viktoria says handing me a black bag with red tissue paper.

I open it.

It was a white lace see throw halter top with matching boy short panties. It was very cute. I could actually see myself wearing this for our honeymoon. It would drive Dimitri crazy. Dimitri. I remembered what happened earlier and immediately blocked it out. I took another shot of something, and thanks the girls.

"This is beautiful. Thank you! I am sure it wasn't easy to shop for something like this." I say.

"Hey it was actually easy. I even bought something." Viktoria said.

I think every head in the room looked at her.

"Changing the subject, this is from Tasha." Lissa said.

She handed me Tasha's gift. I looked at her and gave her a fake smile.

I opened the gift. It was a simple camisole w/ matching shorts. I was surprised she bought anything at all. I thanked her and moved on.

"This is from Olena." Mia said.

I couldn't help but blush now. I am sure she is aware that her son and I sleep together, but to buy something for your daughter in law is another thing entirely.

I opened it.

It was a two pairs of panties. One was white and the other blue. The white pair had bride written on the butt, and the blue pair was embroidered with Mrs. Belikova. I loved it. I got up and hugged her.

"I thought you might want to wear one as either your something new or something blue." She says.

"Thank you Olena. I love it."

"This is from your mom." Lissa says.

She handed me another little bag.

I opened it a little afraid of what might be inside.

"Rose, it's not going to bite you I promise." My mom says.  
I stick my tongue at her, and continue opening my gift.

It was very cute. It was a purple chiffon and lace baby doll top with bows and matching bikini panties with white ruffles. It was something I might have picked out for myself.

"Thanks mom." I say.

"Rose, I am sorry. I didn't know what to get. I got you a gift card to Victoria Secret." Oksana said.

"So did I." Alberta says.

"Thank you both, it will be used. I promise."

Yeva walked up to me.

"Rose this is from me." She says

I am completely terrified now.

I open it.

It is a corset top very revealing and the smallest black thong I have ever seen in my life. It came with garters and stockings and even shoes. There was a whip!

"Rose your mouth's hanging open." Lissa says.

I have no idea what to say. I look at Yeva. I can hear every one else laughing and someone whistling.

"I figured Dimka would like to be reminded sometimes of the sexy woman he married, and not the badass guardian. You're welcome." Yeva says.

I am still standing there with my mouth hanging open.

"Okay next we are going to play a game." My mom says.

Great! A Game! Can't wait to see find out what game it is.

_**OKAY SO HOW DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? WE AREN'T THROUGH WITH THE PARTIES. ITS TIME TO FIND OUT WHAT THE BOYS ARE UP TO! AND WHAT GAME DO YOU THINK THE GIRLS ARE GOING TO PLAY? **_


	19. CHAPTER 18

_**THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. I LOVE READING THEM. I FEEL LIKE A LITTLE KID ON CHRISTMAS MORNING. KEEP REVIEWING…..I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS…IT'S ALL RICHELL MEAD…..TIME FOR SOME MORE PARTYING….**_

**CHAPTER 18**

**DIMITIR'S POV**

We are all sitting around the poker table. Eddie, Christian, Adrian, Alex and I are all drinking. I made sure before I took my first drink that the house was properly guarded. Abe has his guardians on watch and also the court has assigned extras for tonight. Adrian and I are drinking Russian vodka and orange juice. I have no idea what concoctions the others are drinking. Adrian really did turn this room into a nightclub. There is a stage and a D.J. booth, a makeshift bar in the corner and of course the stripper pole.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Adrian asks.

Everyone looks around the table.

"I will go first." Christian says.

Here we go.

"Lissa and I had been dating for a few months. We usually would meet up in the church attic, but I decided to surprise her. Her and Rose were having one of their girl nights. I wasn't sure what they were doing, but I knew I had to get to her room before she did. I crawled into her bed and was determined to wait up for her. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Lissa getting in the bed. I immediately rolled over and put my arm around her and kissed her neck. The next thing I knew I was getting elbowed in the head. I yelled out in pain, and then I heard the bathroom door open, Lissa was standing in the doorway with a towel around her. I immediately jumped out the bed. I looked down to see who it was, and of course it was Rose. I asked her why she was Lissa's bed half dressed. She was only wearing a camisole and panties. She told me that is what she sleeps in, and since that night I have never been the same. Lissa seemed to think the whole thing was hilarious, but Rose found no humor at all in it. Needless to say now, I always check to make sure it's Lissa in the bed." Christian finished.

We all laughed and we each took a shot.

"Who's next?" Christian says. No one says anything. "Okay, I'll pick. Eddie you're up."

"This was a few years ago. I think we were freshman. Rose was completely different back then. She and Lissa were the most popular people at school. We were always at parties together. One night we played spin the bottle but we mixed it with seven minutes in heaven."  
I looked at Eddie. I had never heard of seven minutes in heaven. He must have noticed my confused facial expression.

"Seven minutes in heaven is when you take someone into the closet and you can do whatever you want for seven minutes. Anyway, it was Rose's turn, and she spun the bottle and it landed on me. I had always had a crush on her. I mean it was kind of hard not to fall for her. She grabbed my hand and took me into the closet. I had a few beers, and she had been taking shots of different alcohol all night. I was nervous, but she was confident. I remember she told me. Eddie it's just kissing. She leaned into me and we kissed, and we kissed, and we kissed some more."

"Okay I get the picture Eddie." I say.

"Sorry Belikov. We walked out the closet seven minutes later. Rose was leading the way. Everyone was laughing, I guess at me. I was very dizzy. All I remember was seeing the floor at a weird angle. I woke up a few minutes later and Lissa was in front of me. I was so embarrassed. I told everyone it was from the alcohol, but no one believed me. A few days later Rose came up to me. She told me "next time remember to breathe.""

We all took another shot. I can't believe Eddie and Rose kissed. Who hasn't she kissed? I look around at the table waiting to see who is going to go next.

"I guess I will go next." Adrian says.

Oh God! I am truly scared to see what he has to say.

"One of the many nights when I was visiting my Lil' Dhampir in her dreams, we went to the beach."

I gave him the eyes at the "My lil dhampir" comment. He didn't seem to care.

"Well she was wearing this really skimpy black bikini. I mean it fit perfectly."

"Adrian" I say.

My hands are in tight fists. My knuckles are white.

"So we are lying out alone on our private beach when I lean over to Rose. I was going to kiss her cheek, but I scared her. She jumped up to see what I was doing and she ended up busting my lip. She asked me what I was doing and I told her I was only going to kiss her cheek. Well after some ice and her laughing hysterically for about ten minutes the bleeding and swelling stopped. Good thing it was only a dream. Anyway I could tell she was waking up, and she unexpectedly leaned over and kissed my cheek. It was worth the busted lip." Adrian says.

I glare at him again.

"Don't worry Belikov it wasn't when you were together. It was when you took your two week break."

Just the reminder of that time made my heart hurt.

"Hey I was with her then Adrian." Alex said clearly not happy about Adrian's admission.

"It was only a dream Alex. Relax!" Adrian says.

I take two shots during this time. I am so glad this is almost over. I don't know why they thought this would fun.

"Alex it's your turn." Christian says.

"Okay so there was one night when Rose drank a little bit too much. I had brought her back to her room and she pulled me by the wrist into her room. She had this gorgeous dress on, and then the next second I know she had completely unzipped it and was standing there in her panties and bra."

I know exactly what night he is referring too. It was the first night I saw Roza after I came back from Russia. I can't believe he is being such an asshole. I stand up clearly about to remind him who is dealing with when I am cut off.

"Alex, I don't want to hear any more about my daughter. I think we should move on to the entertainment portion on this party." Abe says walking in followed by Mark.

"Yeah, that is a good idea." Adrian says seeing the mood I am now in.

"I'll be right back." Adrian says and he walks out the room.

Eddie stood up just as soon as I did. He must have felt the tension between Alex and me.

"Alex what the hell was that about?" I ask.

"Dimitri, it was nothing everyone was telling stories. I was just telling the one I remember the most. I am sorry if it made you mad, that was not my intention."

He is a fucking liar and I know it.

"Okay so Dimitri if you will sit here please." Adrian says walking back in.

"Hey wait a minute who won?" Christian says.

"Dimitri who won?" Adrian asks me.

"I won." I say.

"That's not fair." Christian says.

I give him my guardian glare.

"Fine you won!" he says.

I smile at him.

The lights dim, and a new song comes on. The curtain opens and I can't believe my eyes.

**ROSE POV**

My mom stands in front of everyone.

"We are going to play I never, but keep in mind this is mainly for the bride, so we have to think of things indented for her. For those of you who don't know how to play. We go around the room and say something. For Example, I have never lied about my age. If you have lied about your age you drink. Everyone got it." She asks.

I can't help but think this is going to get very interesting. I am already pretty drunk.

Lissa starts. "I have never kissed a girl."

Everyone drank except Olena and my mom. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay my turn." Mia says. "I have never kissed Adrian."

Viktoria, Mia, Lissa, and I all drank. We all looked at each other.

"Hey it was only on the cheek." I say.

"Me too." Lissa says laughing.

Viktoria looks at Mia.

"I'm sorry it was one night when I was drunk. It just kind of happened. It was a long time ago though." Mia says to her.

Yeva says. "I have never performed a strip tease."

I drink and so does she.

What kind of life did this woman live? I wonder.

"I am going to be completely drunk if you keep this up." I say slurring my words.

"I have never been completely and utterly in love with someone." Oksana says.

Everyone drinks and a few people AWWW at her words.

"I have never kissed Dimitri Belikov." Olena says.

Yeva, Sonya, Viktoria, Karolina, Olena and I drink. Tasha gulps down the rest of her drink. I instantly get pissed off.

I stand up, and Lissa instantly comes over.

"Okay moving on to the next game." She says in front of me.

She whispers in my ear.

"Rose I'm sorry. Please just let it go. She is not worth it."

I nod my head, and Tasha gets up and excuses herself for a minute. That was probably the smartest move she could have made this evening.

"What's next?" I ask trying not to let my emotions get the best of me.

Lissa pulls me over to a chair and makes me sit down. The next thing I know Britney Spears "I'm a slave for you" comes on, and out comes a tall lean blonde sexy gentleman. I can't help but blush. He begins dancing towards me. It was the longest three minutes of my life. Yeva went up to him and gave him a dollar bill. It was the funniest thing ever.

We ended up talking and drinking for another hour when I came up with my master plan. We decided to sneak in on the boys. Brilliant I know. We all wanted to know what they were up to. It didn't help that I told them about the stripper pole.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

Adrian had got a couple of girls to strip for us. Well not strip completely but bra and thong. I was completely embarrassed when one of them tried to give me a lap dance. I stopped her and she made her way over to Christian who seemed to enjoy the show. The girls showed us there stripper pole skills. I was still pretty pissed off at Alex, but I was trying to ignore him. The alcohol was well into my system when a cake was being pushed out by Adrian. The party seemed to be coming to an end.

"And for the finale of our party." Adrian said.

It was one of those paper cakes, clearly one with someone in it. The words on the cake were "Not a groom yet" The two strippers were on both sides of the cake. They counted to three.

The girl pops out the cake, and when she turns around my mouth falls open. I can only say Chaos broke out from that point.

_**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE THEM! **_


	20. CHAPTER 19

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! **_

**CHAPTER 19**

**ROSE POV**

We snuck out and made our way towards the theater room where the boys had made there make shift nightclub. It was not easy. I mean we are completely wasted and trying to be quiet. I could hear the music playing, and then stopped walking everyone seemed to bump into each other. I could hear Adrian talking. 

Viktoria, Mia, Lissa, Alberta, and I made our way to the doorway. The boys didn't see us.

"And for the finale of our party." Adrian says.

I can see some half dressed girls pushing a fake cake towards Dimitri. The cake read "Not a groom yet" which I had to roll my eyes at. The strippers really didn't bother me. I mean I just had a show myself, and I trust Dimitri. The girls were on both sides of the cake. They began counting to three. Lissa started laughing and I had to elbow her to get her to stop. Adrian must have heard us he turned his head towards us, he shook it and laughed.

The girl pops out cake wearing a bra and some cheeky panties. She turns around and I can hear Christian scream. I can't describe to you the emotions I felt at that moment.

Anger, hate, fury, disgust. I ran towards the cake and pulled her out by the hair. I remember screaming at her.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you serious? I am done playing this game with you." I punched her in the face. I felt her nose break under my fist, and I started to punch her again when two strong hands pulled me back.

"Roza. Roza. Calm down." Dimitri said.

Like hell I was calming down. He is always taking up for her. I am so tired of it. I managed to get out of his arms and I kicked her as hard as I could.

She started crying. That weak little bitch. She isn't so hot now. I was so angry I pushed Dimitri off of me, and grabbed another bottle of alcohol.

I screamed while I walked out. "NO ONE FOLLOW ME!"

I had no idea where I was going, but I was not staying here any longer. I made my way to the front door when someone's hand touched my shoulder.

I turned around ready to fight off whoever it was.

"Lil Dhampir I come in peace." Adrian says.

"What do you want Adrian?" I ask while gulping down more of whatever alcohol this was.

"I'm sorry about that. I did not plan it. Another girl I hired was supposed to jump out not Tasha. I don't even know how she got in there."

"I am not mad at you. I just can't be here anymore." I say while tears slide down my face.

"Come on lil Dhampir we can go to my place. It is safe." He says.

I nod my head and let him lead me away from my house.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

My mouth fell open. Tasha was in the cake. What the hell is she thinking? I heard Christian scream and before I could blink, Rose was pulling her out the cake by the hair. She screamed at her and began punching her. I grabbed her and pulled her away from Tasha. Tasha's nose was bleeding everywhere.

""Roza. Roza. Calm down." I say trying to get her to look at me.

She wasn't having any of that though. She was furious. She broke my hold and kicked Tasha hard. Tasha began crying. I grabbed Rose again. She pushed me off of her and grabbed another bottle of alcohol and walked out the door. She screamed for no one to follow her. I couldn't move; I was so stunned by what just happened.

Lissa ran to Tasha and healed her. Christian was screaming at her, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

Alberta was next to me. She put her hand on my arm.

"Dimitri, are you okay?" she asked.

"What?" I ask confused.

She pointed at me. I realized then I was shaking uncontrollably. I must have been holding my shot glass when this all happened, and I could feel the pieces of glass in my hand from where It shattered. My whole body was trembling from anger. She must have been standing next to me making sure I didn't attack Tasha.

A tear streaked bloody Tasha looked up at me.

"Everyone out NOW!" I screamed.

They all looked at me, and I yelled again.

"NOW!" I said.

They all started to leave. "Alex, stay."

I don't trust myself to be left alone with Tasha. I am so angry, and under the influence of a lot of alcohol.  
Alex just nods his head understanding. I wait for everyone to walk out, and I lose control.

"Natasha what the hell is wrong with you?" I yell at her.

"Dimka, let me explain."

"Screw that. Here is how this is going to go. You are either going to pack up you shit and move out of this house, or Rose and I are leaving. There are no other options; there are no excuses for what you did. You talk to Lissa and Christian and make a decision. Do not speak to me or Rose ever again. If you do I can guarantee that what happened tonight will happen again, only worse. NOW GET OUT!" I scream the last words.

She flinches and gets up off the floor crying while she walks out. I look at Alex, he look scared of me too.

I walk out the door.

Everyone is standing outside the door.

"Where is Roza?" I ask.

"Abe and Eddie are looking for her. She is not in the house." Lissa says.

"What do you mean she's not in the house? She left?" I ask.

What the hell is she thinking? She knows how dangerous things are right now. She is drunk and upset. I have to find her.

Eddie comes running up then.

"One of the guardians said that she left with Adrian. She told them to tell anyone that asks that she will be at Adrian's tonight, and to not follow her." He says.

"I am going to talk to Tasha. Come on Christian." Lissa says.

"Can we wait until tomorrow? I am too drunk to talk to her right now, and that image of her is burned into my head." He says.

"Okay, we will talk to her tomorrow, but first thing." She says back.

Abe looks at me. "Are you going to Adrian's?"

"Yeah." I say back.  
"Good" he says and walks off.

Everyone walks out the hallway, as I leave to make my way to Adrian's.

**ROSE POV**

Adrian opens the door to his house. He calls someone on his cell and requests that three guardians set up post at the doors. He is always worried about me.

"Rose do you want to talk about it?" Adrian asks me.

"No. I don't" I say back while finishing off the rest the alcohol in the bottle.

"I am not feeling too good Adrian. I just want to go to bed." I say.

"Rose you can sleep in my room. I am going to sleep on the couch." He says.

He walks into his room and comes out a minute later. He is wearing pajama bottoms and a muscle shirt. He hands me a really long t-shirt.

"Thanks Adrian. Do you think you could sleep with me? I don't want to be alone." I say.

"Sure Lil Dhampir Let's go." He says.

We both walk into his room and get under the covers. I think about what happened and can't help myself I start sobbing. Adrian pulls me to him, and I am crying on his chest now. He rubs my arm and whispers that everything will be okay tomorrow. I just don't know anymore. Eventually I fall asleep.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I make my way to Adrian's house. When I get arrive, I notice there are two guardians out front. They informed me that Adrian called to have them keep post. I try to hate that guy, but he makes it hard sometimes. They give me a key and I go in.

I walk around the front of the house and don't see them. I make my way up the stairs. I see Adrian's door is open. I walk past, and hear quiet sobs. I look in and see my Roza lying on Adrian's chest weeping. He is comforting her. I walk downstairs and out the door. I walk back to our house, and walk in our room. I slam the door and fall into our bed fully dressed.

I am not jealous or even mad at Adrian right now. I know he isn't going to take advantage of Rose. I am just so angry at myself. Every since Tasha has showed up, mine and Rose relationship has been tough. I know I can be blind sometimes, but until tonight I always thought that Rose was just a little jealous when it came to her. I was wrong. Tasha is the problem, and tomorrow I will fix it. She will be gone or Rose and I will. Simple as that. I can feel the alcohol making me sleepy. I know I am going to have a huge hangover tomorrow. I set the alarm early. I want to talk to Rose as soon as I can.

_**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. MORE CHAPTERS UP TOMORROW! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? ANY IDEAS? ANY OPINIONS! LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK! **_


	21. CHAPTER 20

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER! I DO NOT OWN VA ITS ALL RICHELLE MEAD**_

**Chapter 20**

**ROSE POV**

I wake up and notice that I am still on Adrian's chest. I have only been asleep a few hours. My head is pounding. I just want to go home to my bed. I get up making sure not to wake Adrian. I leave him a note that just says Thanks. I open the door and the two guardians on post walk me back to my house.

I make my way upstairs to our bedroom. Dimitri is lying on our bed fully clothed. I automatically smile, and then remember I am mad at him. I know that it is Tasha's fault, but I blame Dimitri. He is blind when it comes to Tasha; we are going to have a talk tomorrow. I walk over to the bed and remove his shoes and socks. He is dead to the world. How much did he drink I wonder. I have never seen Dimitri drink before, and I can't help but laugh. I pull the covers on top of him, and crawl in next to him. I lean onto his chest and kiss his soft lips. He finally stirs.

"Roza." He mumbles.

"I didn't mean to wake you Comrade. Go back to sleep." I say lying down next to him.

He swore something in Russian while trying to sit up.

"I think I drank too much?" he says.

"You think?" I say back sarcastically.

"Roza I am sorry!"

"Comrade, you don't have to apologize to me for drinking so much. I find it actually funny that you are passed out sleeping in your clothes. I don't think I have ever seen this side of you."

"Roza…that's not what I am apologizing for. I have been an ass. " He says seriously now.

"Dimitri why don't we wait and have this conversation in a few hours. It's really late, and I am really tired."

He just looks at me.

"Roza, I am sorry for the whole Tasha thing. I see now how right you were about her. I told her tonight that she had to make a choice. Either she leaves this house tomorrow or we do. I can't have her causing us anymore problems than she already has. I truly am sorry." He says grabbing my hand.

"Are you serious? I would have liked to have been there to see you tell her that, but I am glad you finally realize how she really is." I lean in and kiss his lips.

It quickly grows heated, but I pull away.

"It's not happening Comrade. Don't get any ideas. Tonight and tomorrow night you will be sleeping somewhere else." I give him my seductive smile.

"Rose are you serious?" he asks.

"Yep! Now out!" I say pushing him up.

"You sure know how to kick me when I am down." He says.

"Comrade, you sure don't look down to me." I say pointing at him.

He looks down, and adjusts his pants. I can't help but smirk. I start undressing in front of him.

"What are you looking at? Didn't you have your own show earlier?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but they had nothing on you." He says while walking towards me.

"Comrade, get out!" I say.

I grabbed his pillow and through it out the door.

"You're such a tease." He says.

"That's why you love me." She says

"I do love you, but come on we can just sleep we don't have to do anything." Dimitri says.

"I love you, get out." I say.

He leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight Roza." He says.

"Oh Comrade, I would rather you slept on the other side of the house, if you know what I mean."

He smiles. Of course he understands that I don't want him anywhere near Tasha.

I shut the door and lock it. I am not taking any chances of him sneaking back into our bed.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I hear someone come in the room, and I barely open one eye and see that it's Roza. I am so glad she decided to come back instead of sleeping with Adrian. I decide to keep acting like I am sleeping. She comes over and takes off my sock and shoes. She ends up pulling the cover over me. I still do not move. She leans onto my chest, and all I smell is her. It's intoxicating. I have to keep my act up. She kisses me.

"Roza." I mumble. I knew if she would kiss me there was no way I could keep up the charade.

"I didn't mean to wake you Comrade. Go back to sleep." She says moving to lie down.

I try sitting up and curse in Russian. My head is pounding. I know better than to drink that much.

"I think I drank too much?" I say rubbing my temples.

"You think?" she says sarcastically.

I look at her and think about the events of the night, and how stupid I have been.

"Roza I am sorry!" I say.

"Comrade, you don't have to apologize to me for drinking so much. I find it actually funny that you are passed out sleeping in your clothes. I don't think I have ever seen this side of you." She says.

I shake my head.

"Roza…that's not what I am apologizing for. I have been an ass. "

"Dimitri why don't we wait and have this conversation in a few hours. It's really late, and I am really tired."

I look at her. I know I can't wait until tomorrow. I have to tell her now and clear the air.

"Roza, I am sorry for the whole Tasha thing. I see now how right you were about her. I told her tonight that she had to make a choice. Either she leaves this house tomorrow or we do. I can't have her causing us anymore problems than she already has. I truly am sorry." I grab her hand.

"Are you serious? I would have liked to have been there to see you tell her that, but I am glad you finally realize how she really is." She leans into me and kisses my lips.

I grab her face and instantly the kiss turns into one of passion and desire.

She pulls away. "It's not happening Comrade. Don't get any ideas. Tonight and tomorrow night you will be sleeping somewhere else."

"Rose are you serious?" I ask. I am out of breathe.

"Yep! Now out!" she says as she pushes me.

"You sure know how to kick me when I am down." I say.

"Comrade, you sure don't look down to me."

I am kind of confused at her words, but then I look to see what's she is pointing at. Well what does she expect that is a normal reaction to being so close to her. I adjust my pants. I look up and she starts stripping her clothes off. I can tell she is doing it on purpose too.

"What are you looking at? Didn't you have your own show earlier?" she asks me.

How can she even compare herself to anyone else, especially those girls?

"Yeah, but they had nothing on you." I say honestly while walking towards her.

"Comrade, get out!" she says again. I can't help but frown.

I knew she was serious when she grabbed my pillow and threw it out the door. I can't believe she is actually going through with this no sex until the wedding.

"That's why you love me." She says

"I do love you, but come on we can just sleep we don't have to do anything." I say giving it my last shot.

"I love you, get out." She says.

I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Roza." I say.

I was walking away when she poked her head out the door. "Oh Comrade, I would rather you slept on the other side of the house, if you know what I mean."

I smile. Of course she doesn't want me anywhere near Tasha.

I hear her shut our door and lock it. If she actually thinks that a lock would keep me out of that room, if I really wanted to fight her and get in then she is clearly mistaken. I keep walking wondering where the hell I am going to sleep.

I know that Alberta's room is being occupied by my mom and Yeva. My sisters are in Eddie's room. He is staying with Mia tonight. That only leaves Alex. I knock on his door.

He answers it looking confused.

"Were you expecting someone else?" I ask him.

"No. I was just hoping Anya was going to come by tonight." He says.

"What's wrong? Is it Rose?" he asks.

"Rose is fine. She is in our room, in our bed. She just thinks that we shouldn't sleep together before the wedding." I say.

"Hmmm. So there is still going to be a wedding after tonight?" he asks laughing.

He really does piss me off sometimes.

"Yes there is going to be a wedding. Can I crash here tonight?" I regrettably ask.

"Sure come on in." he says.

I have never been in his room. I look around its very neat. I notice some pictures on his dresser. I look at them. There are a few pictures of Rose and him. One of the pictures is of Rose sitting between his lap his arms are around her.

"Nice pics." I say sarcastically.

"Thanks." He says back sarcastically.

I decide that maybe I should have slept on the couch instead. Tomorrow night that is going to be where I will be.

"Here." Alex says handing me a blanket.

"You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." He says again.

"Thanks." I say.

I try and go to sleep but I can't.

"Alex, can I ask you a question and you answer it honestly?"

"Only if I can ask you one and you answer it honestly." He says back.

"Fine." I say knowing this is probably a really bad idea.

"Do you still love Rose?" I ask.

"Yes." He answered quickly.

"My turn." He says.

"Alex before you ask your question, I will answer it honestly, but I am warning you it might not like my response." I warn him.  
He better choose his words very carefully.

"Have you ever slept with Tasha?"

What? What the hell does he want to know that for?

"You sure are taking a long time to answer." He says.

I turn around and punch him in the arm hard.

"I'll take that as a yes." He says.

"Does Rose know? I'll bet she doesn't. I hate to be you when she finds out." He says.

I punch him again.

"Fuck that hurts. What's your problem?" Alex says.

I grab my pillow and stand up. It takes everything in me not to punch him dead in his face.

"What do you mean what's my problem? You have been a dick since we were kids. You are just like Tasha putting on a show for Rose. It's not going to work. She may be blind to you, but I know the truth. You are the same spoiled, conceited bastard you always were. Rose will see it one day, but it's not going to matter because she will be my wife in two days." I say confidently.

I start walking out the room.

"Do you think Rose will be upset that you didn't tell her about Tasha?" he asks.

Man this kid is fucking stupid. He sees me walking back to the bed, and he stands up. All these years, the stupid remarks it all comes back to me. I swing my arm back and aim for his face. He blocks my right arm, but he wasn't expecting me to swing just as hard with my left. I nailed him hard.

"Dimitri Belikov, I am going to beat your ass." He screams.

Just then the bedroom door swings open. My mom and Yeva come in.

"What is going on in here, Dimka?" she asks me.

Blood is falling from Alex's lip.

"Answer me." She says.

"I want him to answer you. Come on Golden Boy tell her what you said." I demand.

"Well first he asked me if I love Rose. I told him yes. I can't help it I still love her. Then I asked him if he ever slept with Tasha, he didn't answer me. So I took that as a yes, and then he punched me in the arm." He says whining like a freakin two year old.

"Dimka did you punch him? You know that is not the answer. He is your cousin. You need to learn how to get along." My mom said.

Okay this is all becoming a little second gradish.

"Alex deserved to get punched. In fact Alex deserves to get punched again, and if he says anything to Rose about Tasha I will make sure he never walks again. That is a promise." I say with pure hatred.

"You can try." He says coming closer to me.

My mom walks in between us. "Dimitri Maxim Belikov apologize right now." She yelled.

I am still staring him down. My mom has one hand on my chest and one on his.

"Olena, leave Alex and I alone for a minute." Grandma says.

I swear I saw fear in Alex's eyes when Grandma said that.

My mom grabbed my arm to pull me. I bent down and grabbed my pillow and walked out.

I walked into her room fuming.

"Dimitri what has gotten into you? I have never seen you like that before. You are always so calm and controlled."

I can see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm sorry mama. I didn't mean to upset you." I say.

"Dimka, I don't want to get into your business, but don't you think you should have had this talk with Rose? How do you think she is going to feel when she finds out?"

"I know mama. I know. It's just she never asked, and I know how she feels about Tasha." I say.

The door opens and grandma walks in.

"Dimka, don't worry Alex is not going to say anything to Rose." She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"How can you be sure?" I ask.

I have full faith in her. I know how scary she can be when she is determined to get her way.

"Don't question me young man. Now get up and go find somewhere else to sleep. You are not sleeping in my bed." She says.

I get up and kiss my mom on the cheek.

"Goodnight." I say.

"Dimka, you still should be truthful." My mom says.

"I know mama. I know." I said defeated.

This has been the longest night in history. I make my way downstairs and see the couch. I put my pillow down, and then realize how chilly it is in here. Lissa and her hormones. She is always hot. I am going to need a blanket; I go to the hall closet and grab one. I make my way back to the couch, and curse.

Eddie must have decided to come back to the house. He now has his head on my pillow.

I make my way back upstairs.

**ROSE POV**

I roll over when I hear a knock on the door.

I get up out the bed and realize I still am in my panties and bra.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Roza please let me in." Dimitri says.

I open the door and leave a tiny crack.

"Comrade, what are you doing? Did you think I was kidding earlier?" I ask sleepy.

"Rose I am sorry. I have tried to find somewhere to sleep. I have punched someone, been scolded by my mother, and had someone still my pillow." He looks so exhausted and worn out.

I can't help but smile.

"Rose I am serious." He says.

I have a headache and am completely drained. I grab his arm and pull him to the bed.

"We will talk about it in the morning. Go to sleep." I tell him.

"Rose can I have one of your pillows please?"

I laugh again.

"Here, Comrade. Don't forget to keep your hands to yourself." I say giving him a pillow.

Today has been the longest day in history. I turn over and fall back asleep. I wake up and realize the protective spell is losing its power. I am back in the woods, and then I hear the voice.

"Hello Rosemarie So glad to see you again."

_**SO DID YOU LIKE IT! I TRIED TO MAKE IT EXTRA LONG SINCE I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY. YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT I HAVE THE NEXT 5-7 CHAPTERS PLANNED OUT SO I HOPE TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONE TOMORROW IF NOT MORE. ANYWAY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YEVA TOLD ALEX? PLEASE REVIEW LEAVE COMMENTS. IDEAS. I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS….**_


	22. CHAPTER 21

_**HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. WENT WATCHED ECLIPSE LAST NIGHT MIDNIGHT…..ONLY SLEPT LIKE 3 HOURS AND HAD TO WORK TODAY….ANYWAY I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS….DO YOU THINK THIS STORY IS GETTING TOO LONG. THERE IS A LOT MORE TO TELL. I JUST DON'T WANT PEOPLE THINKING IT'S TAKING A LONG TIME TO BE FINISHED? JUST WANTED YOUR OPINIONS…OKAY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO WANTED TO **_

_**KNOW WHAT YEVA TOLD ALEX HERE YA GO…LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING**_

**CHAPTER 21**

**ALEX POV **

Man this has been one interesting evening. I am completely drunk and exhausted. I just took three Tylenol and a glass of water. I lie down in my bed ready to go to sleep. I hear a knock at the door. I instantly smile. I hope it's Anya; she said she would try and make it by tonight.

I open the door, and can't help but be a little confused.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Dimitri asks.

"No. I was just hoping Anya was going to come by tonight." I say a disappointed.

I am trying to run different scenarios in my head. Why would he be at my door? I know how feels about me. I instantly freeze wondering if it is something to do with Rose.

"What's wrong? Is it Rose?" I ask.

"Rose is fine. She is in our room, in our bed. She just thinks that we shouldn't sleep together before the wedding." He says.

Thank God.

"Hmmm. So there is still going to be a wedding after tonight?" I ask laughing.

Dimitri doesn't seem to find any humor in my comment.

"Yes there is going to be a wedding. Can I crash here tonight?" he asks.

"Sure come on in." I say.

He must be pretty desperate to come in here and ask to share my room. He starts walking around my room, and looks at the pictures I have. He picks one of my favorites.

"Nice pics." He says sarcastically.

"Thanks." I say back a little smug.

I grab him a blanket. "Here." I say handing it to him.

"You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." I say.

"Thanks." He says.

I can't get comfortable. I am not used to sharing my bed with a male the same size as me. I am however used to petite beautiful girls. I sigh and turn over again.

"Alex, can I ask you a question and you answer it honestly?" Dimitri says.

Hmm. This could get very interesting.

"Only if I can ask you one and you answer it honestly." I say back.

He takes a minute to decide.

"Fine." He says.

"Do you still love Rose?" he asks me.

Well Shit that was an easy question. I don't care if he likes the answer or not.

"Yes." I answer quickly.

"My turn." I say.

I have wanted to ask him this question for awhile now. It was my "get out of jail free" card, not really but it was my "get back into Rose heart" card.

Dimitri spoke before I could ask.

"Alex before you ask your question, I will answer it honestly, but I am warning you it might not like my response." He warns me.

I can't help but smile. Here we go. I know the answer already. I had heard about it when I lived in Russia from one of Dimitri's old friends.

"Have you ever slept with Tasha?"

I swear I heard all the oxygen leave his body.

I figure I should push the buttons a little harder while I can.

"You sure are taking a long time to answer."

I guess I shouldn't have said that, because he punched me hard in the arm.

"I'll take that as a yes." I say rubbing my arm.

I decide to push my luck some more.

"Does Rose know? I'll bet she doesn't. I hate to be you when she finds out." I say.

This time he punched me in the same spot but much harder.

"Fuck that hurts. What's your problem?" I say. I know damn well what his problem is.

Dimitri grabs his pillow. He is staring at me with pure hatred. I can see the violence stirring under his usual cool, calm guardian mask.

"What do you mean what's my problem? You have been a dick since we were kids. You are just like Tasha putting on a show for Rose. It's not going to work. She may be blind to you, but I know the truth. You are the same spoiled, conceited bastard you always were. Rose will see it one day, but it's not going to matter because she will be my wife in two days."

I can't help but feel pure satisfaction at his loss of control. He starts to walk out the room. I am just having too much fun right now. The alcohol must be fueling my courage.

"Do you think Rose will be upset that you didn't tell her about Tasha?" I ask.

Dimitri stopped and spun around making his way back to the bed. I jump up ready to go toe to toe with my big bad first cousin. He swings his arm back. He must think I am stupid. Alcohol or not I am not stupid. I block his right arm. I didn't however realize he was never planning on punching me with his right hand, he was planning on hitting me with his left, and he did. He hit me hard.

Rage comes over me. "Dimitri Belikov, I am going to beat your ass." I yell.

I was more than ready for this. All these years of always being compared to him, no one thought I was ever as good as him. I was sick of it. He was no fucking better than me. Why does he get it all? He has the perfect job and fiancée. He has the perfect family (except for a few exceptions.) I am not jealous. I am livid. I am just as good as him if not better. Don't get me wrong, I fell in love with Rose. I still love her, but I know a part of that has to do with winning Rose's heart instead of Dimitri. Anya is great. She is great in bed, but she is not Rose. I can't take it anymore. We are standing a foot apart ready to tear each other to pieces when the door opens.

"What is going on in here, Dimka?" Aunt Olena asks.

I can taste the blood in my mouth from where Dimitri must have split my lip.

"Answer me." She says to him.

"I want him to answer you. Come on Golden Boy tell her what you said." Dimitri demands.

I have no problem manning up to my part.

"Well first he asked me if I love Rose. I told him yes. I can't help it I still love her. Then I asked him if he ever slept with Tasha, he didn't answer me. So I took that as a yes, and then he punched me in the arm."

Aunt Olena's looks saddened; Grandma doesn't show any emotion.

"Dimka did you punch him? You know that is not the answer. He is your cousin. You need to learn how to get along." She says.

"Alex deserved to get punched. In fact Alex deserves to get punched again, and if he says anything to Rose about Tasha I will make sure he never walks again. That is a promise." He says looking dead at me.

I am still filled with pure rage.

"You can try." I say moving closer towards him.

Aunt Olena walks in between us. "Dimitri Maxim Belikov apologize right now." She yells at him.

I can't help but smirk. Aunt Olena has one hand on my chest and one hand on Dimitri's. I look over to grandma still wearing my smirk. That was where I made the mistake.

"Olena, leave Alex and I alone for a minute." She said.

I couldn't help but be a little afraid of being left alone with her. She is scary.

Dimitri grabs his pillow and walks out with Aunt Olena.

"Grandma I am sorry." I say really not meaning it, but I just don't feel like having one of her Zen lessons taught to me in the middle of the night when I am drunk.

"Sit down and shut up, Alex." She says.

I flinch at her words and obey. I sat back on the bed and looked at her.

"Alex you need to understand what I am about to tell you. I love you. You are my grandchild, but I have dreamt of you. I tried to ignore it, but after tonight I realize that is not possible. I thought you would be the bigger man, and move on, but clearly after tonight that's not the case." She says.

I start to put my head down I don't want to look at her. She dreamt of me. I know that is usually not a good thing. I don't care. I really don't want to hear it.

She slaps me on the back of the head.

"Look at me when I talk to you." She says.

"I'm sorry." I say.

I finally can relate to how Adrian feels when I slap him on the back of the head. I jerk my head up to look at her. I don't want a repeat slap. She points her finger at me.

"You are not sorry, not yet. You keep pushing Dimitri the way you are and you will be. You need to decide where you loyalty lies. Your actions will have far worse consequences than this family rivalry with Dimka or a broken heart over Rose. People's lives will hang in the balance with your decisions. Choose wisely Alex. If you cause hurt to anyone purposely I can promise you, Dimitri will not be your major concern, I will be. Trust me you have never seen my bad side, and you don't want to."

She walked out the room, and left me to think about her newest vision. I get under my comforter and try to sleep. A few seconds later my cell phone rings. Does the universe have something against me? I want to freakin sleep. I didn't even look to see who it was.

"What?" I say pissed off.

I instantly regret not checking the caller ID.

_**THERE YOU GO FOR THE PEOPLE WHO WANTED IT FROM ALEX'S POV….LOVE SOME REVIEWS COMMENTS….**_


	23. CHAPTER 22

_**HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! ENJOY AND REVIEW! I CHANGED THINGS UP A BIT….HERE IS LISSA AND CHRISTIANS TAKE ON WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT! **_

**CHAPTER 22**

**LISSA POV**

We were sneaking our way to see what the boys were up to. I was one of the sober ones of the group. Rose stopped and we all bumped into each other. I can hear someone talking. I think it is Adrian. We lean into the doorway.

"And for the finale of our party." Adrian says.

There is a fake cake being pushed towards Dimitri. The cake read "Not a groom yet". I had tuned into Rose emotions to make sure she was okay. There were strippers on either side of the cake. Christian seemed to be captivated with them. We will have a talk about that later. The girls began counting and I started laughing. Rose elbowed me to stop. Adrian looked at us, but no one else seemed to notice we were standing there especially not Christian.

The next thing I know the girl pops out in a bra and panties. Rose's emotions completely overwhelmed me. I was confused until she turned around. Christian screamed and covered his eyes. Tasha was in the cake.

It took me a minute to register that it was Tasha; it only took Rose seconds. She was next to the cake pulling her out by her hair before I could stop her. She started punching her. I was waiting for someone to stop her, but she was so fast. It's like she was possessed. I was in no condition to stop her; I am seven months pregnant. Blood was pouring out of Tasha's nose.

Dimitri had his hands around her; he was trying to calm her down.

""Roza. Roza. Calm down" he said.

Her emotions didn't falter. She was a woman with a mission, and that mission was to destroy Tasha. Don't get me wrong I know she deserves it, but it is hard to watch your best friend consumed with so much anger, and then to also feel it with her. I put my hands on my belly reminding myself that I had to control my emotions.

Rose slipped out of Dimitri's hands and kicked Tasha. He grabbed Rose again, but Rose seemed to be through with her retaliation. She grabbed a bottle of alcohol and ran out the door. She yelled something about no one following her.

I watched Tasha cry and cringe in pain. I can't stand by and watch that. She deserves what she got, but it's just inhuman to let her suffer.

I run over to her and begin healing her. Christian was standing by me screaming at Tasha.

"Aunt Tasha how could you do that? Are you that obsessed with Dimitri? He is marrying Rose. He loves her." He screams at Tasha.

Christian was furious with her. I don't think I have ever seen his so upset. The next words out of his mouth even surprised me.

"YOU'RE PATHETIC" he screamed.

I was done healing Tasha. She had blood and tears running down her face. She looked at Dimitri then. She seemed to be trying to find forgiveness from him. She was going to be looking at him for awhile. I don't think him or any of us are going to forgive her anytime soon. Family or not.

"Everyone out NOW!" Dimitri screamed.

He never yells. I was almost scared to leave her with him.

"NOW!" he said.

Christian grabs my hand when Dimitri asks Alex to stay.

I felt a little better, but not quite.

We all walk out the door and stand in the hallway. Christian immediately puts his hands on my belly.

"How are you doing?" he asks me.

"We are fine. A little surprised and shocked, but fine." I reassure him.

"What do you think he is saying to her?" I ask him.

We couldn't really hear their conversation over the music with the door shut. I wanted to go look for Rose, but I knew better than to talk to a drunk, pissed off Rose. Eddie and Abe however didn't care about Rose's feelings or soberness they ran off to go find her. They called my cell a minute ago and let me know that Rose was not in the house.

I was getting worried.

Tasha walked out the door and a minute later Dimitri walked out the door.

"Where is Roza?" he asked us.

"Abe and Eddie are looking for her. She is not in the house." I say.

"What do you mean she's not in the house? She left?" he asks.

Eddie ran up to us.

"One of the guardians said that she left with Adrian. She told them to tell anyone that asks that she will be at Adrian's tonight, and to not follow her." He told us.

Adrian's? I hope Adrian doesn't try and take advantage of her. My mind started wandering to Tasha. She has caused so much trouble. I understand that she loves Dimitri, but she is taking this too far. I am scared what Rose is going to do if she keeps playing this game.

"I am going to talk to Tasha. Come on Christian." I say.

"Can we wait until tomorrow? I am too drunk to talk to her right now, and that image of her is burned into my head." He says.

Fine. I will sleep on it.

"Okay, we will talk to her tomorrow, but first thing." I say back.

"Are you going to Adrian's?" Abe asks Dimitri.

"Yeah." He says.

I hope Rose comes back tonight.  
"Good" Abe says and walks off.

I am completely exhausted.

"Come on Lissa. Let's get you and my son to bed." He says taking my hand and leading me to our bedroom.

We walk into our room, and I quickly strip off all my clothes. Christian can't help but stare.

"Sorry, Babe. You know its doctors rules. No sex until after the baby." I can't help but laugh.

"This sucks. After the night I have had, I think I deserve something." He says whining.

"Christian, I don't think you have it as rough as others. I just think you are very needy."

"I am needy. I am in NEED! I need you!" he says with eyes full of lust.

I walk over to him and kiss him.

"Lay down needy boy." I say pushing him down playfully.

I lay my head on his chest.

"So you seemed pretty occupied with the strippers. Is there anything you would like to share with me?" I can't help but laugh.

"Oh I knew it. I knew you were going to go there." He says.

**ROSE POV**

I realized I was dreaming, and it was not a dream I wanted to be a part of.

"Hello Rosemarie So glad to see you again." The voice said.

I still couldn't see where he was. He was always hiding behind the trees. I seriously can't take this anymore. I am so sick of leaving in fear, and this idiot can't even show his face.

"Listen Asshat! I have a horrible night, and I really don't need this shit right now."

"Rose, Rose, Rose…always so dramatic. I've missed you. I have been trying to visit but something kept me away. I am glad to see its power isn't as strong anymore. It should be a crime to be kept away from your beautiful face for even a day." He said.

"If you aren't going to come to me and show yourself, I am going to come to you." I say as I am walking towards him.

"STOP!" he yells.

Chills run through my body at his words. Immediately I freeze. I realize playing my normal sarcastic, pissed of Rose was not the best decision. I am scared stiff. I can't move. It's like he has commanded me still, and nothing is going to budge me. The silence is agony. Finally he spoke and his words were back to the irritating, calmer voice.

"Rose, you need to learn patience. All will be revealed very shortly. Get you rest dear Rose. I will visit you again soon. Remember you are mine and nothing or no one will keep me away from you." He said.

I woke up to Dimitri's hands on my shoulder.

"Rose, wake up. You're Dreaming. Wake up!"

I felt something in my stomach flutter, and realized I was going to be sick. I jumped out the bed and ran to the bathroom. I knew better than to drink so much. Dimitri tried to come after me, but I quickly kicked the door shut. I don't want him to watch me be sick.

"Roza, let me in please." He says.

"Comrade…go…..away." I say between heavy breaths and sickness.

"Roza. Are you sure?" he asks again.

"Yes, go back to bed." I say.

After a few minutes, a toothbrush, and Listerine I made my way out the bathroom.

Heaven lay on my bed in the shape of my Russian god. He was peacefully asleep hugging my pillow. It made me smile at how much he wanted me even when he was sleeping.

I was about to get back into bed, when I realized my cell phone was blinking red. I must have received a text message. I opened my phone and sure enough there was one from Abe.

"Rose, when you wake up I need to speak to you. It's important."

Hmm. It's still early. I decide I am going to take a shower and head to Abe and my mom's place. I take one last look at my heaven and walk into the bathroom.

_**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WASN'T AS EXCITING BUT I HAD TO SET IT UP FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! MORE TO COME TOMORROW. AND ITS ALMOST THE WEEKEND SO I CAN WRITE MORE! YEAH! PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE READING WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT ALL. **_


	24. CHAPTER 23

_**HEY GUYS! HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS ITS ALL RICHELLE MEAD. **_

**CHAPTER 23**

**LISSA POV**

I woke up starving. I shake Christians arm trying to get him to wake up. He doesn't budge. I realize I am going to have to fend for myself. I dressed and was making my way downstairs when I saw Tasha's door open. I stop contemplating my next move. I really wanted to talk to her, but I thought it best to wait for Christian. I start walking again deciding food first; Tasha must have seen me pass.

"Lissa is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said walking back to her doorway.

I saw her leaning over a suitcase.

"Tasha, what happened last night? I don't understand why you would embarrass yourself like that." I say honestly.

I really don't understand she is beautiful and smart. She is in her early thirties, but seeing her act like that last night, you could have sworn she was eighteen.

Tasha's face grew angry.

"I knew you would take her side!" she said.

"Tasha it's not about sides. It's about right and wrong. They are engaged to be married. You don't go after someone's fiancé. It's wrong." I tell her.

"WRONG! I will tell you what is wrong. I have loved Dimitri since the first day I saw him. It was supposed to be me he wanted to be with. It was me. He was my first love." She was yelling now.

"I understand your feelings for him, but don't you see how he feels about Rose. When you love someone you just want him to be happy. He is happy can't you see that?"

She started walking towards me screaming.

"WHAT ABOUT ME? WHERE IS MY HAPPY IN ALL THIS? I LOVE HIM, AND HE LOVES ME HE JUST IS SCARED TO ADMIT IT! YOU ARE ALL BLIND. DON'T YOU SEE HOW HE ACTS AROUND ME? HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE?"

She started poking her finger in my face. I was trying to control myself. I didn't want darkness coming out of me this far along. I am supposed to be taking it easy.

"Tasha I think you better leave." I say trying to stay calm but my body was shaking with anger.

"YOU KNOW WHAT LISSA I THINK YOU ARE RIGHT. I WAS GOING TO WAIT TO TELL CHRISTIAN GOODBYE, BUT I DON'T THINK I CAN STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU ANY LONGER. HONESTLY, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE SEES IN YOU. YOU ARE JUST A HELPLESS, IMMATURE, SUICIDAL GIRL WHO SHOULD HAVE DIED IN THAT WRECK WITH YOUR FAMILY!"

I felt something happening to me. I knew the darkness wasn't going to stay away much longer. I could feel it making its escape. The last words out of her mouth brought forth great rage in me. I knew I couldn't contain it and my last wish was that Rose could feel my emotions and come running.

"I have tolerated you and you rude behavior because of Christian, but this is drawing the line. You are completely mistaken if you think you will be a part of mine or my child's life! LEAVE MY HOUSE NOW!" I screamed the last words.

Things happened too fast after that point. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my stomach and I screamed for Christian. I realized I was falling when arms caught me.

"Lissa? Lissa? What happened?" Christian screamed at Tasha.

I blacked out after that.

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

I woke up to hear people yelling. I turned and realized Lissa was no longer in our bed. I grabbed some pants and ran out the room.

I heard Lissa scream at Tasha to leave our house, and then the next thing I know she is grabbing her stomach and collapsing in my arms.

"Lissa? Lissa? What happened?"

"Tasha what did you do?" I screamed.

"I am sorry Christian." She was leaning over Lissa now.

Dimitri ran in the room.

"Oh My God! Christian we have to get her to the hospital now." He said taking charge of the situation.

I was still in a state of shock. Dimitri picked her up in his arms, and I realized there was blood on her legs and pants.

"She's bleeding." I said realizing there was blood on my hands.

I looked at Tasha one more time and then ran out the room chasing down my wife and baby.

**ROSE POV**

I had finished my shower and grabbed a donut on my way out. I was making my way up the steps to mom and Abe's place. It didn't feel right to call him dad yet.

I knocked on the door.

Anya answered.

"Rose, come in. We have been expecting you." She said politely.

"Thanks, where is everyone?" I asked looking around and realizing no one was in the living room.

"They are upstairs in the office." She said.

I jogged up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." My father said.

"Hey guys what's up?" I said walking in.

"Rose I am glad you made it. I received some intel yesterday about a possible situation involving you." He said.

My mom and him both looked very serious.

"Okay." I said getting worried. I decided I should sit down.

"Rose, I still haven't figured out who is behind this, but I have information that whoever it is wants you and they are willing to pay just about anything to have you and soon. I am not trying to scare you, but I think maybe you should always have at least three people with you at all times. I promise you I am using every resource I have to find this person." He said.

I realize that when Abe Mazur AKA Zmey seems worried that it's probably for good reason.

"Well we only have the rehearsal tonight and the wedding tomorrow night, and then we will be gone for two weeks. I know you are planning on having four guardians assigned to me plus Dimitri I think we will be good. I am will be extra careful until then."

I can't help but smile. Two weeks spent in Dimitri's arms will be pure bliss.

"Rose, I think you should consider changing honeymoon locations just in case someone is planning on attacking there. I want you and Dimitri to think of some place and tell the pilot when you are about to take off." He told me.

I know how serious he is and just nod my head in agreement. I will talk to Dimitri when I get back to the house. My mom pulls me to look at her dress, but I stop in the hallway. I am quickly pulled into Lissa's mind. I hear Tasha screaming at her; Lissa's emotions are bouncing all over the place. She is trying to calm herself but I (she) starts to shake. Tasha starts screaming at her.

"_WHAT ABOUT ME? WHERE IS MY HAPPY IN ALL THIS? I LOVE HIM, AND HE LOVES ME HE JUST IS SCARED TO ADMIT IT! YOU ARE ALL BLIND. DON'T YOU SEE HOW HE ACTS AROUND ME? HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE?" she says to Lissa. _

_She pokes her finger in (my) Lissa's face. The anger is consuming US! _

"_Tasha I think you better leave." Lissa says trying to calm down. _

"_YOU KNOW WHAT LISSA I THINK YOU ARE RIGHT. I WAS GOING TO WAIT TO TELL CHRISTIAN GOODBYE, BUT I DON'T THINK I CAN STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU ANY LONGER. HONESTLY, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE SEES IN YOU. YOU ARE JUST A HELPLESS, IMMATURE, SUICIDAL GIRL WHO SHOULD HAVE DIED IN THAT WRECK WITH YOUR FAMILY!" _

_We lost control after that. Tasha was going to pay for her comments and pay dearly one way or the other. The darkness consumed us. _

"_I have tolerated you and you rude behavior because of Christian, but this is drawing the line. You are completely mistaken if you think you will be a part of mine or my child's life! LEAVE MY HOUSE NOW!" Lissa screamed. _

_A sharp pain shot through our stomach. Lissa (I) screamed for Christian, and I was pulled out of her head as she blacked out. _

I could vaguely hear my mother asking if I was alright when I started running out the house. I heard my cell phone ring. It was Dimitri.

"I'm coming." I yelled into the phone and hung up.

I am not sure how long it took me to make it the hospital I think it was like three minutes and that is pretty quick for running about twelve blocks. I ran into the hospital and collapsed into Dimitri's arms.

"Where is she?" I screamed.  
"They rushed her to surgery." He said.

"Oh my God! It's too soon! The baby!" I said in tears.

"Where's Christian?" I ask.

"He went to try and find a doctor; they won't let him in the room. Rose, he is not doing so well." He said to me.

I quickly realized I had to be strong. I tried to wipe away my tears and control my breathing. That run took a lot out of me. I was finding it hard to breathe. I sat down.

Christian walked up to us. He had blood on his clothes.

"Christian I am so sorry." I said hugging him.

"I don't know what happened. I heard yelling and screaming so I went into the room and then Lissa just collapsed into my arms and the next thing I knew there was blood everywhere." He started crying.

"Christian I know what happened I was in pulled into Lissa's head." He looked up at me and started demanding to know what caused his wife and child to be put at risk.

I told him every last word that came out of Tasha's mouth. He was fueled with anger and blind rage. It was not a good mixture with his worry and apprehension.

"Christian, you need to calm down. You need to be here for Lissa and the baby." I could tell his mind was somewhere else.

I grabbed his face in between my two hands. "Christian, I need you to focus on Lissa and the Baby."

I must have reached some part of his brain. He nodded and sat down as did I. I was pretty thankful my legs felt like jell-o from running. I didn't think I was going to stand without help for too much longer.

The waiting room started getting packed. Alberta, Eddie, Adrian, Alex, Anya, Abe, my mom, and Dimitri's family was all in the waiting room. It had only been ten minutes, and then one more face walked in.

I jumped out my chair and ran full speed at her. I remember hearing the door glass break from the contact of her hitting it. Good she deserved it. I was on top of her and rolled off glass chips and pieces going into my skin. I tried to get up but couldn't manage. Dimitri was trying to help me up.

The screaming fest began after that.

Christian was screaming at the top of his lungs, tears were streaming down his face.

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID? IT'S TOO SOON THE BABY IS TOO EARLY. YOU BETTER HOPE NOTHING HAPPENS TO EITHER ONE OF THEM. I DON'T WANT YOU HERE OR IN MY HOUSE OR IN MY LIFE. LEAVE NOW AND DON'T COME BACK. DON'T CALL OR WRITE I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU EVER AGAIN." He was screaming and shaking with Rage.

"Christian I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you." She said while pulling a piece of glass out of her leg.

Something in me snapped then.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT SCREAMING AT LISSA WAS NOT GOING TO UPSET HIM? TASHA LEAVE NOW!" I yelled directly in her face.

"I am sorry Christian." She said and began walking out.

Dimitri was holding me up. I was extremely weak. I wasn't sure if it was from the drinking the night before or the run or just the emotions, maybe it was everything I wasn't sure.

Tasha turned before she walked out the door.

"Dimitri I love you!" she said.

She was more stupid then I gave her credit for. That dumb bitch is going to pay. I tried to muster everything I had into making it the eight yards to her, but I only remember taking one step and then feeling my head crack the tile.

_**OKAY! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK! MORE CHAPTERS UP TOMORROW! AT LEAST TWO MAYBE THREE IF I HAVE ENOUGH TIME. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE IT. **_


	25. CHAPTER 24

_**OKAY SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU! IT MIGHT NOT BE TOO LONG BECAUSE I HAVE TO LEAVE IN ABOUT AN HOUR SO I WILL WRITE MORE THIS AFTERNOON WHEN I GET BACK…..I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS ITS ALL RICHELLE MEAD! **_

**Chapter 24**

**ROSE POV**

I woke up and realized I was in a hospital bed. My head was throbbing. I was trying to remember what happened. It all came back like a movie reel. Lissa, Tasha, Christian and my head hitting the tile. I ran my hands on the back of my hand it was tender and bandaged. There is an IV in my hand and other bags hanging around me. I am alone in my room. I press the nurse button and wait for someone to walk in.

"Ms. Hathaway? You are awake!" A nurse says.

"Can I please go now?" I ask aggravated. "I need to check on Lissa."

"Rose you can't leave yet. I am sorry. I need to get your doctor. She can explain things better. I will be right back." She said walking out.

What the hell is going on? I cracked my head on the tile. I don't need a doctor to tell me I probably have a damn concussion. I try to get into Lissa's head but I can't. A few minutes passed, and I really contemplated just pulling the IV out my arm when the doctor walked in.

"Rose. I am Dr. Conner. You took a nasty fall and have a concussion." She said.

I knew it.

"Okay. Well I will stay awake for twenty four hours. Can I please go now?"

"Rose, there is something else."

"What something else? Come on Doc spit it out. I have places to get to."

I know I was being disrespectful but I don't want to be here right now.

"Rose you are pregnant."

My mouth fell open.

"It's impossible. I cannot be pregnant." I said.

"Rose, I know you are probably shocked, and a lot of people think they took the proper precautions and it's impossible, but I performed an ultrasound on you. You are indeed pregnant, and I would say you are about two months along."

Emotions flooded through my body. Oh My God! Everything started to click together. The weakness, the dizziness, the sickness, the weird food cravings, it all makes sense. I realized everything that I had been doing lately the fighting and the drinking. How could I have not known? How stupid was I? I realized then it wasn't just stupidity it was impossibility. It was supposed to be impossible for Dimitri and me to have a child. Dimitri? Would he be happy? I know he wanted a child, but did he want one right now?

"Rose, I can tell you have a lot to think about. We had to give you some fluids. We ran tests on you and the baby. You are both fine. You were very dehydrated which probably resulted in you passing out. I need you to take better care of yourself for you and your child. I will have the nurse work up your discharge papers. I will give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and you need to follow up with a gynecologist. I can refer some to you if you would like." She said.

I was taking everything in.

"Thank you." I said and she walked out.

Pregnant? Pregnant? My mom is going to kill me! Abe might kill Dimitri! Where is Dimitri anyway? I need to get out of here and get to Lissa. The nurse came in and undid my IV. I changed into my clothes in the bathroom. I heard a voice calling my name.

"Rose? Rose? Are you in here?"

I walked out the room.  
"Mia? Where is everyone? How is Lissa?" I ask becoming frantic.

"Rose, Lissa is fine. Andre' is a little small, but he seems to be doing fine. They want to keep him an extra day, but for two months early that is a miracle. They don't see anything wrong with him, but they are just taking precautions. Everyone is with Lissa. Dimitri was with you, but they kicked him out earlier and wouldn't let anyone back in. I just happened to walk by and asked the nurse how you were. She said I could go in."

"Lissa and the baby are fine? Really?" Relief was said in every word.

"Yes they are fine. How are you feeling?" she asked.

Confused, scared, excited, shocked that's how I was feeling. Unable to control myself I started crying.

"Rose? What's wrong? Is it serious? You can tell me. I'm here. Please don't cry."

She was consoling me. I mumbled into her chest as she hugged me.

"I am pregnant." I said.

"Rose I can't understand you."

I sat up and looked at her.

"I'm pregnant." I said again.

"What? Are you serious? How?" she was clearly taken aback but smiling.

"I am not sure. I guess it's because I am shadow kissed." I said.

"Rose, that is great! You are going to be a mom." She said.

"Can you please not tell anyone until I tell Dimitri? Not even Eddie. Promise?" I asked.

"I promise! When are you going to tell him?" she asked me.

"I am going to tell him tonight at the rehearsal if the wedding is still on for tomorrow." I said.

"Can you take me to see Lissa?" I asked her.

"Yeah let's go!" she said.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I am growing restless. It is taking everything in my body to keep me out of Rose's room. I can't believe they kicked me out. I am her fiancé for God's sake. I need to know what's going on with her. Abe and Janine seem to be going through the same turmoil. I feel helpless; the only good thing is that Lissa and Andre' seem to be doing fine. Christian is in there with him, and the rest of us are still in the waiting room. I stand up and start pacing.

"Dimka, sit down. You are not helping by walking the floor." My grandma said to me.

"I know grandma. I just can't sit any longer. It's driving me crazy." I said.

"Who's driving you crazy?"

I looked up and saw my Roza standing in the doorway. I crossed the room quickly and picked her up and held her in my arms.

"Comrade, I am on doctor's orders to take it easy and rest." She said.

He didn't put me down. He sat down in a chair and put me on top of his lap. His arms never moved from around my waist.

"Rose, are you okay?" my mom asked.

"I have a concussion, I will be fine." I said.

Dimitri's hands were roaming my face and gently touching the back of my head.

"I am fine! It's going to take a lot more than a hard tile floor to take me out." I said trying to lighten his mood.

I tried to get up, but he wouldn't let me move.

"Dimitri, I need to see Lissa. I am fine!" I said

"Rose, you need to rest." He said.

"I will rest after I see Lissa I promise. I need to see her now." I said.

Dimitri got up to go ask a doctor if I could go see her in her room.  
Adrian got up and sat next to me.

"Lil' Dhampir if you need some place quiet to rest. You can always stay with me." He said jokingly.

"I would love to." I knew he was just joking but he in for a surprise.

I had to laugh at his confusion.

"I was joking!" he said.

"I know Adrian, but I am not sleeping with Dimitri the night before we get married, and some peace and quiet is exactly what I need." I said.

"Okay Lil' Dhampir but you are going to be the one to tell Dimitri not me." He said.

"Scared?" I asked.  
"Hell Yes!" he said.

I laughed.

Dimitri walked in the next minute with a wheel chair.

"Rose you can see Lissa now" he said.

"Comrade, are you serious? I do not need a freakin wheel chair." I said standing up.

"If you want to go see Lissa, you will have to sit in this chair." He said blocking the doorway.

"Rose, sit in the damn chair." My mother said.

"Fine, but I am going on the record that this is against my will." I said sitting down and crossing my arms.

"There is the Rose we all know and love." Eddie said.

I stuck my tongue and Dimitri started rolling me down the hall.

We reached the maternity ward, and Dimitri knocked and entered the room.

Christian was in the corner. He looked completely exhausted.

"Rose?" Lissa said looking up at me.

"Lissa!" I said and started crying.

Dimitri rolled me right next to her bed. Lissa was holding the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"He is so small!" I said through tears.

"He is strong and a fighter just like his aunt." Lissa said.

"Hey!" Christian said.

"Like his daddy too!" Lissa smiled at him.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked me.

I guess I better get used to holding babies.

"Sure." I said.

Lissa sat up and Dimitri took Andre' out of her arms and put them into mine. Dimitri seemed so comfortable. I on the other hand was not.

"It's okay Rose. Just make sure you are supporting his head like this." Dimitri said showing me what to do.

I smiled at him and then looked at Lissa.

"You're a mommy!" I said.

"Yep!" she said.

I just sat there staring at this gorgeous little miracle. He had Lissa's blond hair and Christian's blue eyes. He fell asleep in my arms.

I looked up at Lissa.

"I am sorry I didn't get to you sooner, maybe I could have stopped this from happening."

"Rose, do not apologize for things you couldn't control. I am fine, Andre is fine that is all that matters." She said.

"Lissa, do you want me to postpone the wedding? I want you all to be there!" I asked.

Dimitri seemed a little worried at my question, but he quickly regained his normal guardian façade.

"No, we will be there. Everything is going to go as planned. Tonight we will do the rehearsal and tomorrow morning they will discharge Andre and we will be ready to go for the wedding tomorrow night. We are not changing a thing. Clearly Andre' was meant to attend the event!" she smiled.

"Lissa are you sure?" I asked.

"Rose he is fine. Look at him. I would take him now if they would let me. I have pretty much healed myself and I know that is why he is as healthy as he is. He is going only going to improve. We will be ready. You will get married tomorrow!" she said.

"Well I am glad that is all cleared up! Can I please go back to sleep now?" Christian said.

He really did look exhausted.

"Yes, Christian go back to sleep. I am going to go home and take a shower and get ready for tonight. Lissa call me when they release you!" I said.

Dimitri took Andre out my arms and returned him to Lissa. He stayed in his sweet sleep the whole time never waking up from the movement. I looked up at Dimitri and couldn't help but think he is going to be a wonderful father.

"Come on Roza. Let's go!" he said wheeling me out the room again.

We stopped in the waiting room to let everyone know that we were leaving. Everyone decided to come back and see the baby after Christian and Lissa got some rest.

Dimitri had pulled up with the car and put me in the passenger seat.

We buckled up, and he looked over to me.

"Roza, I love you!" he said.

"I love you too!" I said back.

I decided now was the time.

"Dimitri, there is something I need to tell you, and I am not sure how you are going to react." I said truthfully.

He just stared at me, and I started telling him.

_**OKAY I KNOW SOME OF YOU MIGHT BE MAD THAT ROSE IS PREGNANT, BUT I HAD THAT PLANNED FROM THE FIRST STORY I WROTE AND I DIDN'T WANT TO CHANGE IT. SORRY! THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET VERY INTERESTING! ANYONE STILL WONDERING WHO THE MYSTERY GUY IS THAT WANTS ROSE? YOU WILL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS…..SO PLEASE REVIEW. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! MORE TO COME LATER TODAY! **_


	26. CHAPTER 25

_**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I AM OFF TOMORROW SO WILL POST MORE THEN. HERE YA GO FOR NOW! I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS ITS ALL RICHELLE MEAD! **_

**Chapter 25**

**Dimitri POV**

I had just put Roza in the passenger seat when she told me she had something to tell me, something I knew I probably wasn't going to like.

"I am staying the night at Adrian's." She said.

I turned my head to look at her, but she would not meet my eyes.

She sighed and continued talking. "I told you that we were not going to spend the night together before the wedding. I know we slept together last night, but it's bad luck for you to see me the day of the wedding. I will be fine at Adrian's; I am going to sleep in the spare room." She said.

My hands gripped the steering wheel and my knuckles were turning white.

"Roza, I don't think that is necessary. I can sleep somewhere else." I said.

"No, comrade. This is not up for debate. I am staying at Adrian's. It's quiet and peaceful. There will be extra guardians there to keep me safe. It will be fine, I promise." She said trying to grab one of my hands off the steering wheel.

I let her remove my hand.

"Please don't fight me on this." She said rubbing circles on my hand.

We arrived back to the house, and I insisted Rose take nap before the rehearsal.

I remembered I needed to pick up Roza's wedding gift today. I asked my mom if she wanted to ride with me. After making sure Rose was going to be watched and protected when I left, we made our way out.

"Dimka, are you nervous?" my mom asked.

"Yes and no." I said truthfully.

"I love her, and I know that I belong with her, but it's just the one of the biggest moments in any couples life. I want it to be perfect for her. I just want everything to be perfect."

"Dimka, perfection isn't always obtainable." She said.

"I know, but I want it as perfect as it can get."

"Dimitri, did you tell Rose about Tasha?" she asks.

I immediately cringe at her question and just shake my head.

"You know if she finds out from anyone else, she will be crushed."

"Momma, I know. It's been crazy and I haven't had time to tell her. I don't know if I can tell her before the wedding. She is in a fragile place, and I don't know how she is going to react. I don't want to upset her."

"Dimitri Maxim telling her the truth is the right thing to do. There is no easy answer. Either way she will get hurt, but she deserves to hear the truth from you, not anyone else." She said.

I knew she was right. I had to tell her and I had to tell her tonight.

We finished picking up the gift, and headed back to the house.

**ROSE POV**

I woke up from my nap relieved. I didn't have any nightmares. I looked at the clock a couple more hours before the rehearsal. I have contemplating telling Dimitri about the pregnancy. I know I should tell him, but I am so scared about what he is going to say. I know he wanted a family, but I don't know how he feels about having one so soon. I hate keeping things from him. I decide I need to burn off some steam. I get dressed and head towards the gym.

I get on the treadmill and walk on an incline. I don't want to over exert myself especially since I am supposed to be resting. I am glad Dimitri; I don't think he would agree with my relaxation practices.

I had been on the treadmill only five minutes when the door opened.

"Rose, should you be doing that in your condition?" Mia asked me.

"Mia, I am fine." I said reassuringly.

"The doctor told you to take it easy. I don't think that qualifies. Where is Dimitri anyway? I would think he would be here waiting on you hand and foot." She smiled.

"He ran to town with his mom. He should back in a little bit; I just can't sit up in my room anymore. I am nervous about tonight." I said truthfully.

"Nervous for the rehearsal or telling your fiancée you're pregnant?" she asked handing me a bottle of water.

"Both!" I admit.

"It will be fine. He is going to be ecstatic. I know it."

"I hope so!" I said not so sure.

"You hope so what?"

I looked up to see Dimitri walking down the stairs.

"She hopes that Lissa and the baby can make it for the wedding tomorrow." Mia said while I stood there with a look of horror on my face.

I can't imagine how he would have felt if he heard about the baby through our conversation. I am glad Mia was able to come up with a story quickly.

"I just spoke with Christian. Lissa was discharged an hour ago. Andre will be out in the morning. They should both make it for the wedding." He said pressing the stop button on the treadmill.

"Comrade!" I said.

"Roza!" he said in the same tone.

I just realized how annoying I must have sounded.

"The doctor wants you to take it easy. This is not easy! You should be upstairs resting." He grabbed my hand.

"Well I guess I will go find Eddie now, and leave the two love birds alone." Mia said.

I cut her some eyes as she walked upstairs. She just smiled and told me to call her if I needed anything.

I looked back at Dimitri who seemed to be struggling with something.

"Roza, do you think we could talk upstairs for a minute?"

"Sure." I said more curious than anything else. I could tell it was something that he didn't want to tell me. I started to get worried.

We made our way upstairs to our room.

I sat down on the bed, and I could see the battle going on in his eyes.

"Dimitri, you are starting to scare me. What is wrong?" I asked.

I was trying to figure it out on the way upstairs but there were so many possibilities and they kept getting worse and worse. The final thought was that he changed his mind about marrying me.

He sat down next to me and grabbed my hands. My whole entire body started shaking. I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"You changed your mind about tomorrow huh?" I asked I felt the betrayal tears filling my eyes.

"No, Roza. God NO! I would never change my mind about you." He said.

I couldn't help myself the tears fell down my cheeks and he wiped them away and put both hands on the side of my face.

"I love you" he said leaning his forehead to mine.

"Then what is it? I can tell you are having a hard time telling me. You can tell me anything." I said to him. 

I couldn't help but here the double standard. Here I am convincing him that he could tell me anything, and I am fighting with myself to tell him he is going to be a father.

"Rose you aren't going to like what I have to tell you. I never meant to hide it from you, but we just never discussed it, and frankly I would like to have forgotten it altogether, but the other day I was reminded about it, and I don't want you to find out from someone else." He was rambling. He never rambles; it only showed his nervousness more.

"Dimitri it's okay. You can tell me." I said.

"There were things in my past that we never discussed. I honestly don't know how to say this, so I am just going to say it. The night we slept together was not the first time for me." He said.

Well, Duh? I never thought that he was a virgin. I just assumed he had past relationships and some of them were sexual, but after we slept together the past never crossed my mind again. He was mine and would always be mine. I realized he must be telling me about his past.

"Comrade, I know that I was not the first person you were with. I kind of figured it out the night we made love. You didn't seem inexperienced if you know what I mean." I was blushing. I could feel the heat staining my cheeks. I continued speaking.

"It's okay. I am not worried about your past. I know I am the present and your future. If you feel you want to tell me then fine, but I really don't care either way." I said honestly.

"Please let me finish." He said.

I thought he would be relieved, but the worry never left his features.

"In Russia, I was a different person. I dated a lot, but I only slept with one person besides you. I am not proud of it, and if I could go back and change it I would. I was seventeen and in school at St. Basil's. I had went to a party and gotten really wasted. It was a holiday weekend so family and friends were visiting the campus. There was a girl that I had a crush on for awhile, but never thought anything would come of it. We had mutual friends, but never really hung out together. I was with some other novices when we ended up going to the guest quarters. I didn't see her there, but after about an hour. She asked me to dance; I was in no condition to dance and I could tell she knew that so we ended up going to her room and talking. We did talk at first, but then I leaned in and kissed her. She didn't stop me and we eventually had sex that night. I woke up the next morning not remembering anything. I was still in her bed and realized that we were both half dressed. We talked about it the next morning, and decided we were never going to tell anyone about what happened. I was nineteen when we saw each other again. Nothing physical every happened again, and we have remained friends since then. I regret what happened that night because I was drunk. I wish I would have waited but I can't go back and change it."

I just sat there taking everything in he was saying.

"I understand Dimitri. It's okay." I said.

"Rose, it's not okay. The girl was twenty four and I was seventeen. I was drunk and she was sober. I had a huge crush on her, and she seemed to have feelings for me as well. We knew it was wrong, and I think that might be why I initially fought our feelings for each other at first."

It hit me all of a sudden, and I immediately felt sick to my stomach.

"NO!" I said more to myself than him.

"No, you can't be serious! Tell me you are not serious? Please not Tasha?" I asked with tear filled eyes.

"Rose, I am sorry!" he said.

I backed up away from his hands. I couldn't process all the feelings that were inside of me. They all mixed together. Hurt, betrayal, jealousy, anger, hate! He slept with her. He shared something so intimate with her. How could he have not told me? I understand he regretted it, but he knows how I feel about her. How could he have kept that from me? I started seeing his hands on her body, and the nausea flared up again. I fought it with everything in me.

"Rose please! Say something!" he said.

The next words out of my mouth even surprised me.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I had been trying to figure out a way to tell her about Tasha since the car ride home, but every plan I came up with wasn't right. It was now or never.

She sat down on the bed and looked at me with loving eyes. I am not sure how much time passed, but she spoke and I could tell it must have been a few minutes.

"Dimitri, you are starting to scare me. What is wrong?" she asked me.

Everything is about to be wrong. I know she isn't going to react well, and I feel like every day there is a new obstacle we have to face together. I just hope it will still be a together thing after I tell her.

I sat down next to her and grabbed her hands. She was shaking and I would have given anything to calm her down. Why am I always hurting her?

"You changed your mind about tomorrow huh?" she asked me.

How could she think that? She is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"No, Roza. God NO! I would never change my mind about you." I said.

Tears fell down her cheeks and I couldn't stop myself from wiping them away. I left my hands on the side of her face and leaned into her.

"I love you" I said more sure of that than anything else as I put my forehead to hers.

"Then what is it? I can tell you are having a hard time telling me. You can tell me anything." She said.

I have to man up and tell her. 

"Rose you aren't going to like what I have to tell you. I never meant to hide it from you, but we just never discussed it, and frankly I would like to have forgotten it altogether, but the other day I was reminded about it, and I don't want you to find out from someone else." I could tell I was rambling and trying to drag it out.

"Dimitri it's okay. You can tell me." She said.

Here it goes.

"There were things in my past that we never discussed. I honestly don't know how to say this, so I am just going to say it. The night we slept together was not the first time for me." I said.

I could tell she was thinking about what I said.

"Comrade, I know that I was not the first person you were with. I kind of figured it out the night we made love. You didn't seem inexperienced if you know what I mean."

She was blushing and it was never sexier on her. I fought my desire back and channeled it. I had no right to look at her like that right now.

"It's okay. I am not worried about your past. I know I am the present and your future. If you feel you want to tell me then fine, but I really don't care either way." She said.

Her faith in me and understanding was only making it worse. She trusts me completely. I know she is going to be devastated, and I am going to be responsible for that.

"Please let me finish." I said.

"In Russia, I was a different person. I dated a lot, but I only slept with one person besides you. I am not proud of it, and if I could go back and change it I would. I was seventeen and in school at St. Basil's. I had went to a party and gotten really wasted. It was a holiday weekend so family and friends were visiting the campus. There was a girl that I had a crush on for awhile, but never thought anything would come of it. We had mutual friends, but never really hung out together. I was with some other novices when we ended up going to the guest quarters. I didn't see her there, but after about an hour. She asked me to dance; I was in no condition to dance and I could tell she knew that so we ended up going to her room and talking. We did talk at first, but then I leaned in and kissed her. She didn't stop me and we eventually had sex that night. I woke up the next morning not remembering anything. I was still in her bed and realized that we were both half dressed. We talked about it the next morning, and decided we were never going to tell anyone about what happened. I was nineteen when we saw each other again. Nothing physical every happened again, and we have remained friends since then. I regret what happened that night because I was drunk. I wish I would have waited but I can't go back and change it."

I really did wish I could change it.

"I understand Dimitri. It's okay." She said.

I knew it wasn't okay. It would be okay if it was anyone else, but it wasn't.

"Rose, it's not okay. The girl was twenty four and I was seventeen. I was drunk and she was sober. I had a huge crush on her, and she seemed to have feelings for me as well. We knew it was wrong, and I think that might be why I initially fought our feelings for each other at first."

I saw the realization hit her, and she flinched.

"NO!" she said more to herself than me obviously.

"No, you can't be serious! Tell me you are not serious? Please not Tasha?" she asked.

Her eyes were filled with tears again, and I was cursing myself in my head.

"Rose, I am sorry!"

There were no words that could make it better for her. She backed away from me, and my chest felt like it was collapsing. I had seen her hurt only a number of times, but nothing compared to this. Her face was distraught. I had to know what she was thinking. She hated me I knew it, but I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Rose please! Say something!" I said.

Looking back on it now, I wish I would have just let her stay silent. She looked up at me and wiped her own tears away. Anger was clearly apparent on her face.

"Well, Comrade! How did I measure up? I mean I am sure you thought about it. I am sure she was clearly more experienced than me! I think it's only fair that I know now, who you thought was the better lay?"

She looked at me with hate and rage. She was waiting on my response.

_**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO PUT THIS UP! I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY! I AM GOING TO TRY AND WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT AND IF NOT TOMORROW DEFINITELY. SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF HIM TELLING HER! DID YOU THINK ALEX OR TASHA WOULD SAY SOMETHING BEFORE HE DID! DO YOU THINK ROSE WILL FORGIVE HIM! WHAT IS DIMITRI GOING TO SAY TO ROSE NOW! REVIEW LEAVE COMMENTS! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND OPINIONS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! SORRY TO KEEP YA'LL HANGING! I WILL UD SOON PROMISE! **_


	27. CHAPTER 26

_**SORRY GUYS! MY ADAPTER FOR MY LAPTOP STOPPED WORKING SO I AM HAVING TO WORK FROM ANOTHER COMPUTER…SO IT WILL BE A COUPLE OF DAYS BEFORE I CAN START POSTING DAILY AGAIN! SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT I AM HAVING TO REWRITE SINCE THE COMPUTER CRASHED! **_

**Chapter 26**

**Rose POV**

I couldn't believe the words that I was saying, but my emotions had taken over.

"Well, Comrade! How did I measure up? I mean I am sure you thought about it. I am sure she was clearly more experienced than me! I think it's only fair that I know now, who you thought was the better lay?" I asked.

I really didn't want to hear his answer, but I just glared at him. Hate and jealousy present in my words.

"Roza…" He said.

I didn't want him to continue.

"Don't." I said.

I just sat there leaning back against our headboard; my head resting on my knees.

How could he keep something like that from me? Tasha? I started thinking about them being together, and I was nauseous. I had to fight the urge to be sick. I focused on something else, and then guilt rushed through me. I thought about our baby. Baby! I still can't believe I am pregnant. I decided then I was being very hypocritical. I can't blame him for keeping something from me, when I was doing the same thing. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

He must have been thinking about what his answer would be.

"I am sorry Rose. I had forgotten until recently, and I wanted to be the one to tell you. I didn't want you to find out from anyone else." He said.

How do you forget that you slept with someone? I was getting angrier. His explanation was pissing me off. I started to ask him, but something else caught my attention. Who else knows that he slept with Tasha, besides Tasha?

"Who else knows?" I asked.

Anger flashed in his eyes.

"Alex knows." He said.

How the hell did Alex know?

He must have read my expression.

"If you would give me a chance I would like to explain myself. I need you to hear me out, please?" he looked sad.

I just nodded my head.

"The other night when you kicked me out to find somewhere else to sleep, I didn't have any other choice but to go to Alex's. I knew you didn't want me on this side of the house. I knocked on his door, and he reluctantly let me in. I tried to go to sleep, but my thoughts were driving me crazy. I asked him if I could ask him a question and him answer it honestly. He said yes but then said I had to do the same. I should have known then it was not worth it, but I asked anyway."

I am still shocked that he ended up in Alex's room. I know how he feels about Alex. I just stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"What did you ask him?" the suspense was killing me.

"I asked him if he was in love with you." He said.

Alex is not in love with me. He is dating Anya. I know at one time he had strong feelings for me, but I can tell he has moved on.

"I already knew the answer, but I was still pissed when he said yes he did. I can't help it. I know how close you two are. It's my own fault for leaving."

My mouth was hanging open. He loves me. He can't love me. He is with Anya.

"Roza, don't look so surprised. I think you don't realize how irresistible you are. You don't see the way every one looks at you, especially Alex. He is trying to do with Anya, what I was going to try to do with Tasha, but it's clearly not working." He said aggravated.

I was still shocked, but knew there was more to the story then he was telling me.

"So what did he ask you?" I asked.

"He asked me if I had ever slept with Tasha. He knew the answer, and only asked it to get a rise out of me. It worked; I ended up punching him. He wouldn't keep his mouth shut, and we ended up arguing and my mom and grandma walked in. Alex ended up getting punched another time, and my grandma ended up talking to him after I left. That is why I ended up back in our room that night. I know how he feels about you, and he only wants to split us up." He said furious.

"I will deal with Alex later; I just can't believe you didn't tell me something so important. She was the first person who ever slept with, to me that is very significant, and for you to act like it didn't matter- I am just having a hard time believe that." I said still sitting with my chin on my knees.

"It's true. Please believe me. I had a crush on her when I was younger, but that was all it was. It never grew into anything and we stayed friends. I regretted sleeping with her, but like I said I was really drunk. It's no excuse, but it's the truth. I don't think about it like you probably do. I was not in love with her. The first time you and I slept together was the thing I remember and it felt like the first time for me. You made it feel that way, and I consider myself lucky that you gave yourself to me that night. Please forgive Roza. I don't want this to create problems for us. I want us always to be honest with each other; I love you and I want a life with you, no one else." There were tears in his eyes.

My anger crumbled a little at seeing how sincere and heartbroken he seemed to be about telling me. I sat there still trying to comprehend everything he said, but all I could hear was HONESTY! He wanted us to be honest, but I was still scared to tell him about the pregnancy. We sat there for what seemed like forever, but in fact was only ten minutes.

**DIMITIR'S POV**

I needed to explain myself.

"If you would give me a chance I would like to explain myself. I need you to hear me out, please?" I said sad.

She nodded her head and I continued.

"The other night when you kicked me out to find somewhere else to sleep, I didn't have any other choice but to go to Alex's. I knew you didn't want me on this side of the house. I knocked on his door, and he reluctantly let me in. I tried to go to sleep, but my thoughts were driving me crazy. I asked him if I could ask him a question and him answer it honestly. He said yes but then said I had to do the same. I should have known then it was not worth it, but I asked anyway."

She seems surprised by my whereabouts that night, but that wasn't what I was focusing on.

"What did you ask him?" she said.

"I asked him if he was in love with you." I said.

Confusion was apparent on her face.

"I already knew the answer, but I was still pissed when he said yes he did. I can't help it. I know how close you two are. It's my own fault for leaving."

Her mouth was hanging open. She is so naïve.

"Roza, don't look so surprised. I think you don't realize how irresistible you are. You don't see the way every one looks at you, especially Alex. He is trying to do with Anya, what I was going to try to do with Tasha, but it's clearly not working." I said aggravated.

I remember telling him about the show he was putting on for Roza's sake and I knew that was what it was. He motives were apparent only to me. I needed to make Roza realize he isn't as perfect as she thinks he is, but I knew now was not the time to push it.

"So what did he ask you?" she asked.

"He asked me if I had ever slept with Tasha. He knew the answer, and only asked it to get a rise out of me. It worked; I ended up punching him. He wouldn't keep his mouth shut, and we ended up arguing and my mom and grandma walked in. Alex ended up getting punched another time, and my grandma ended up talking to him after I left. That is why I ended up back in our room that night. I know how he feels about you, and he only wants to split us up." I was shaking, clearly furious.

"I will deal with Alex later; I just can't believe you didn't tell me something so important. She was the first person you ever slept with, to me that is very significant, and for you to act like it didn't matter- I am just having a hard time believe that." She said upset.

I didn't like hearing her say she was going to deal with Alex. How do I make her understand? I wanted to scream that it was a mistake, but decided to take a different approach.

"It's true. Please believe me. I had a crush on her when I was younger, but that was all it was. It never grew into anything and we stayed friends. I regretted sleeping with her, but like I said I was really drunk. It's no excuse, but it's the truth. I don't think about it like you probably do. I was not in love with her. The first time you and I slept together was the thing I remember and it felt like the first time for me. You made it feel that way, and I consider myself lucky that you gave yourself to me that night. Please forgive Roza. I don't want this to create problems for us. I want us always to be honest with each other; I love you and I want a life with you, no one else."

I couldn't help the tears that were forming in my eyes. She belonged with me; we were so perfect for each other. We sat in silence for awhile; I knew she needed time to think about things. I just had to wait it out. I am not very patient when it comes to her. I was about to say something when she finally spoke.

"Dimitri, I love you and I know it wasn't your intention to hurt me by telling me, but it hurts all the same. Can you please just give me a little time to think about everything." She said.

My heart crushed. The tears that had formed were falling and were followed by more. I just put my head down.

She moved in the bed; I thought she was getting up. I was wrong. Her hand touched my chin.

"Dimitri, look at me." she said.

I couldn't look at her.

She put both hands on the side of my face, and pulled it up.

"I just need some time to think about everything. I forgive you. I will meet you at the rehearsal as planned. I just need to think and maybe talk to Lissa. Okay?" she said wiping my tears away.

"So you still want to marry me?" I asked clearly unsure after everything that has happened.

She leaned in and kissed my lips. The kissed reassured me of her feelings.

"I will meet you in an hour. I promise!" she said climbing out our bed and walking to the door.

"Rose, can you wait a second? I want to give you something." I said.

She stopped and walked towards the bed. I leaned over to the nightstand and pulled it from behind it. I handed it to her.

She looked at it, and tears filled her eyes.

"I was going to wait and give it to you tomorrow, but I don't want to wait anymore." I said. "It has been in our family for generations." I said.

It was our family tree on old parchment paper. I had brought it in to get framed. I had Rose's name added to it.

She unwrapped it and saw that her name had been written in- Rosemarie Belikov. She smiled and then her smile faded. I realized she saw the spaces for our children's names.

"I know there are lines underneath for children. I was thinking we could adopt, if you wanted and when you are ready." I said hoping that would cheer her up.

I wanted a family with her more than anything. It didn't matter to me that it wasn't going to be biologically ours. We would love him/her the same.

She ran back into me, knocking me down on the bed and she fell on top of me. I instantly put my arms around her.

"I love it. Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." I said kissing her neck.

She crushed her lips to mine, and the heat was staring to spread through my body.

"Rose, you aren't making the "No sex until the wedding" thing easy when you are on top of me like this." I said smiling against her mouth.

She didn't stop kissing me though. I thought maybe she had given up on the idea. I started to unbutton her pants.

"Comrade!" she said still kissing me, but pushing my hand away.

This was not fair; she was teasing me on purpose. I decided to play fire with fire.

I started kissing her neck and whispering her Russian name in her ear. I could feel the goose bumps rise on her arms.

I realized I had her right where I wanted her. She started to unbutton my jeans. I stopped her and pushed her back.

She looked like a little child whose candy was just taken away. She started pouting.

"I'm sorry, babe. I know you want to wait. I will wait." I said laughing.

She got up and walked out the door. I could hear her yelling.

"YOU SUCK COMRADE!"

I through myself back on the bed letting my breathing slow down. I was so relieved that Rose knew about Tasha. I looked at the clock. I had less than an hour to get ready for the rehearsal, and I was in desperate need of a cold shower now. I got up thanking God I only had one more day to wait to be with Roza. I ran the cold shower, stripped and got in.

_**Sorry guys! I will try and update tomorrow! I thought my first draft of this chapter was better than this one. I might post it when I get my laptop fixed! Please review let me know what you think! What do you think Rose is going to say to Alex! When will Dimitri find out about the baby? All coming soon! Love you guys Please review! **_


	28. CHAPTER 27

_**SORRY GUYS! I KNOW IT HAS BEEN AWHILE SINCE I HAVE UPDATED. I HAD A BUSY WEEKEND….AND I JUST GOT MY COMPUTER FIXED. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. REMEMBER TO REVIEW LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS….RICHELLE MEAD OWNS VA AND ITS CHARACTERS….**_

**CHAPTER 27**

**ROSE POV**

I walked out of our room sexually frustrated. It was my decision to wait until tomorrow night, the night of our wedding. I wanted it to be special. I went to make sure things were ready for the Andre'. I walked into the room and Christian was in there. He looked upset.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" I asked trying to crack a joke.

He just looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Christian, what is it? Is something wrong with Lissa or Andre'?" I was starting to panic thinking maybe I had missed some feelings or something from Liss.

"They are fine Rose. I am just a little worried about Lissa. You know how emotional she is. You are going to be leaving after tomorrow. I am just concerned about how she is going to be handling everything." He said.

He was right. I really had never thought about it. I just assumed that Lissa would still be pregnant when we got back from the honeymoon, and I of course would be here to help her with the baby. I had an idea. I just needed a few minutes to implement it.

"Christian, I don't want you to worry about Lissa. I will be right back, I have an idea." He gave me a scared confused look.

"Rose has an idea. This is not going to be good." He said smiling now.

I grabbed the first thing close to me. It was a stuffed elephant that I had bought.

"Hey." He said.

"I'll be right back." I said walking out the door.

I ran to the other side of the house and knocked.

"Come in. Rose." She said.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

She pointed towards Yeva who was in the corner; so much for my stealth guardian skills. I hadn't even noticed her.

"Should have known." I said smiling.

"What do you need dear?" Olena asked.

"I have a favor, a huge favor." I said honestly.

I sat on her bed and gathered my thoughts.

"It's Christian. He is worried about Lissa. She doesn't deal with her emotions well. In the past, she has harmed herself." I felt bad telling them this, but Lissa's safety comes first so I continued.

"She wasn't supposed to have the baby early. We were supposed to go on our honeymoon and come back and I was going to help her, but now that he's here. She is going to be by herself. I know she has other people that can help her, but it's not the same. I just don't want her to feel alone and scared and stressed. I don't know how or what she will do. She hasn't been practicing spirit with Adrian because of me, and that usually keeps her balanced, but she has so much pent up excess energy as it is now. I just don't want to risk it." I realized I was rambling.

Yeva had come up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I was hoping that maybe you could stay here while we were on our honeymoon and help her. You are so great with kids, and Lissa really does love you. If it's too much of an inconvenience, I understand. I can always push our honeymoon back. I was just trying to not disappoint Dimitri." I said out of breath.

"You will not postpone your honeymoon. Of course I will stay with Lissa. We all will." Yeva nodded her head and relief and love for my new family washed through me.

"Thank you so much." I said standing to hug her.

"You are welcome. Now aren't you supposed to be getting ready for a wedding rehearsal?" she asked me smiling.

Shit. I had been so worried about Lissa and getting to Olena that I hadn't realized what time it was. I had fifteen minutes to shower and be at the rehearsal.

"Crap! I need to go. Thank you again!" I yelled while running out the door.

I wasn't sure where Christian was so I just decided to call him. I gave him the good news and finally made it to my room.

I opened the door and there was my dress lying on the bed with my shoes. There beside the dress was a note and one single red rose.

_Roza,_

_I figured you were going to be running late. I laid out your clothes. I can't wait to rehearse with you! _

_Love Always,_

_Dimitri _

I smiled and realized his gesture was just another reason why I loved him. I ran and took a shower. I had just finished putting on my panties and strapless bra when I noticed to clock. Shit, I was now ten minutes late to my own rehearsal. I texted Dimitri and told him to give me at least ten more minutes. I hear the doorknob turning, and couldn't help but smile. Dimitri must have come to get me. I finished pulling up the dress and turned around to ask him to zip it up. I was surprised who was standing in my doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing here? How did you get in?" I asked furiously.

"Well, it's nice to see you too Rose." She said back.

"Well for starters I made a key while I was leaving here. I thought it would come in handy when I wanted to be with Dimka. It served its purpose in another way tonight though. So, why am I here? Well that is a great question. I think there are a few things that you and I need to discuss before you walk down the aisle with my future husband." She said with a crazy look in her eye.

I was trying to see where my phone was, but it was next to the door on top of the dresser. I could only hope that someone would come and check on me. I knew I couldn't count on Lissa to feel my emotions. These days they are all over the place. I knew I had to think quickly. If all else fails there was always plan B.

I needed to try Plan A first.

"You want to talk let's talk." I said playing along.

"Rose, Rose, Rose you think you are so smart. You have no idea who you are messing with." She said taking a step towards me.

I was watching her movements and preparing for anything. I am not known for my patience, and it was running thin, very thing.

"Tasha, can you please get to the point." I said agitated.

"I wanted to enlighten you on a few things. You seem to think that you have always had Dimka's heart, but you are wrong. There was a time when we were completely in love with each other. We were connected. I am sure you can relate a little; however, I know that what you have with Dimka will never be anything like we had. I mean you never forget your first love nor should I say the first time." She smiled at me.

I guess she didn't think I knew about that. I admit hearing her say it was like getting stabbed in the heart again, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much it got to me. I kept my calm, cool guardian face. I have to admit Dimitri would have been proud in that moment. I could see that she didn't get the reaction she was hoping for.

"To tell you the truth, I agree. You never forget your first love or first time. I mean my first love happens to be the man I am marrying and well my first time also happens to be with the same man. I already know that you slept together one night when Dimitri was completely drunk, but I guess that is what it took for him to finally give in huh? I am sure you tried several times, but knowing Dimitri, it probably took a little while and a lot of alcohol to agree to such an act with you. I am just glad that he came to his senses and realized that was one mistake he never wanted to repeat again."

Her face turned violent. I knew that plan A was not going to work and I would soon have to move onto plan B.

"You little bitch! Do you really think that we only slept together once? You are mistaken." She said.

I froze. He would not have lied to me. He couldn't have. She must have read my face and somehow figured out what I was thinking.

"Someone didn't tell the truth. Did he? Well at least you know where you stand with him on being honest in your solid relationship. I am surprised he didn't tell you about the time when he accompanied me on our shopping trip. You remember that day don't you? I think you even insisted on him coming with me. I never thanked you for that. It was the best day ever. We were so exhausted after that we slept for hours in each other's arms. I vaguely remember Dimka calling someone to let them know he wouldn't make his training session with you because we were so tired. Good Memories!" She stared at me and seemed satisfied with what she saw on my face.

I couldn't comprehend anything else from that point on. I felt an extreme wave of emotions. There were tears sliding down my face. I was trying not to cry, but it was like I wasn't in my own body anymore. He lied to me. Why would he lie to me? The emotions that screamed in my head a second ago (betrayal, anger, pain, hurt, sadness, jealousy) all disappeared. I was no longer even mad at Tasha. Numbness consumed me. I just didn't want to be anywhere near anyone I knew. I needed to be gone, to be alone.

"If you will excuse me, I do have a wedding rehearsal to break up." She said walking out the door.

I changed out of the dress I had just put on. I saw the note Dimitri had wrote me and couldn't help but crumble it. I was now wearing a t-shirt and some old pants. I noticed the little bump that seemed to bulge out in these pants. It was the first time I had really noticed it. I put my hand to my stomach, and mumbled to myself. "Don't worry I will keep you safe always."

I began walking out the door. I turned the knob and heard a ting. It was from my engagement ring hitting the door knob. I took it off and left it on the dresser. I knew there would be someone outside watching the house, so I escaped out the back door and began walking towards the trees. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I knew I was leaving.

I had only walked about ten minutes when I heard a familiar voice.

"_**ROSEMARIE, WE MEET AT LAST MY LOVE!"**_

**SO WE HAVE SOME EXCITING THINGS HAPPENING. WE ARE FINALLY GOING TO FIND OUT WHO HAS BEEN AFTER ROSE. I HAVE A QUESTION FOR MY GREAT READERS. NEXT CHAPTER DO YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHO HAS ROSE OR DO YOU WANT TO READ ABOUT DIMITRI AND THE REST OF THE GANG FINDING OUT THAT ROSE HAS RAN AWAY? POOR DIMKA, HE CAN'T WIN FOR LOSING…SO MANY EXCITING REVELATIONS ARE TO COME! I WILL TRY AND UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW! LOVE THE REVIEWS…..PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK…..**


	29. CHAPTER 28

_**OKAY SORRY TO ALL THE READERS WHO I HAVE OBVIOUSLY UPSET BY MY STORY. IT WASN'T MY INTENTION! I WILL TRY AND GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT….I ALSO WANT TO THANK THE ONES WHO LOVE WHAT I WRITE. IT MAKES MY DAY TO READ SUCH NICE REVIEWS! LOVE YOU GUYS! I GOT MORE REVIES THAT WANTED DIMITRI'S POV NEXT! HERE IT IS! **_

**Chapter 28 **

**DIMITRI'S POV **

I had just left out our room and couldn't hide my smile. I was ready to begin the next chapter in my life with Rose. I was more than ready I was anxious. I had realized Roza was going to be late so I thought I would take out her dress and shoes and set it out for her. I wrote her a note and left her a single rose on the bed.

I had made it to the rehearsal hall and everyone was talking to Lissa. The baby was still at the hospital; they were releasing him in a couple of hours. He had begun gaining weight and was almost a pound more than his birth weight.

It was going on thirty minutes past the initial rehearsal time. Rose had texted me saying she only needed ten more minutes, that was ten minutes ago. I was getting worried and decided to go talk to my future father in law. As I was walking towards him, my mother suggested we eat first while we waited for Rose.

Abe was looking at his watch when I walked up.

"Did you call her?" he asked me obviously worried.

"No. She texted me telling me she would be here soon, but that was almost fifteen minutes ago. Your daughter has never been known for her punctual timing."

I think I was trying to convince myself more than him. He must have picked up on this.

"I am calling Henrich" he said.

Henrich was one of his guardians assigned to Rose until further notice. I waited for him to finish his conversation, obviously in Turkish. He ended the conversation in a heated raised voice. I suddenly tensed knowing something was wrong.

"What did he say?" I asked suddenly worried.

"He said she is not in her room." He said.

I began running towards the door when Tasha walked in with a smile on her face. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Natasha what are you doing here?" Christian yelled across the hall.

Suddenly everyone was staring at the both of us.

"I just came to talk to Dimitri for a second." She said never losing that grin.

"I'm sorry I don't have time for this; I need to find Rose." I said pushing past her.

"Dimka, she isn't coming."

I lost all control. I had her up against the wall by her throat.

"What the hell did you do, Tasha?" I said through gritted teeth.

I was shaking uncontrollably and there were several hands grabbing at me. There hands only made my grip tighter. She seemed to be struggling for breath.

"Dimitri, look at me!" My grandma yelled.

I met her eyes never losing the grip I had on Tasha's neck.

"Let her go, now!" she said.

There was a tiny part of me that knew what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. I loosened my grip only a little. I wanted to make sure she had enough air to talk and that was about it.

I heard Abe yelling to his remaining guardians to head to the house. Alberta was on the phone asking for the court's perimeter to be checked.

Tasha was coughing, but I still had her pinned against the wall with my hand right under her chin.

"Where the hell is Rose?" I yelled through the hall it echoed and even scared me. I felt completely helpless and angry.

"I had to talk to her. You don't understand. She needed to know the truth." She said.

"What are you fucking talking about?" I asked shaking again.

"I told her about us. She seemed to know about our first indiscretion. I just informed her about how we ended up sleeping together when we got back from our shopping trip last year. She needed to be told the truth, so I told her." She said.

Everyone looked at me. There were faces of complete disproval and shock. . Alex was now standing right next to me now. His face was one of anger.

"What is she talking about Dimitri?" he asked only inches from me.

"Yes we slept together. Slept being the operative word; that is all that happened. We were only together once. Rose already knows about it. I told her and she forgave me."

"Dimitri you belong with me. You need to realize that. You and I are going to be together. You do not love Rose." She was staring deep into my eyes.

I suddenly felt funny and was only thinking about Tasha. The next instant it was like I was awakened with cold water. Tasha's throat was no longer in my hands. Viktoria was now on top of her on the floor. Alex was trying to pry her off of Tasha.

I couldn't waste anymore time on Tasha. I had to find Rose. I yelled at Alex to have her brought to the prison. They could at least hold her on the compulsion charge. I needed her out of the equation where she couldn't cause anymore trouble. Alberta ran into the hall then. She looked a little shocked at the scene in front of her. She began walking towards me with a terrified look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

There were so many thoughts going through my head.

"This was left for you at the front gate." She said.

I grabbed the envelope out of her hand. It was the same kind that Rose had received only days ago, but it was addressed to me.

I opened the envelope and read the letter.

The past had came back to revisit me.

**ROSE POV**

"_**ROSEMARIE, WE MEET AT LAST MY LOVE!"**_

It was the voice I had been hearing in my dreams. I was so afraid to look up. How stupid could I have been? I mean walking into the woods. He stepped out of the shadow of the trees and I saw his face. The features were mirror images of a face I had known so well. He was of course older, paler, and a little shorter, but the similarities were shocking. He must have realized I knew who he was.

"What do you want with me?" I asked automatically putting my hands to my stomach.

"I told you. You will be mine. I am only doing to my son what he did to me." he said walking closer to me.

I started to back up, and became aware that there were three strigoi closing in on me. The nausea was almost unbearable. I was grabbed quickly by strong hands and knew that I could not risk the chance of harming my child. He walked closer to me. His eyes were not red; they were the same brown eyes that I looked into every night. There were my love's eyes.

"Do not hurt her in anyway" he yelled to the two strigoi holding me.

"I am sorry it has to be this way. I want to properly introduce myself. I am Maxim Belikov. It is very nice to meet you." He leaned in and kissed my cheek and I cringed at his touch.

"Don't be like that love. We have lots of time to get to know each other. I am sorry but we must leave immediately. We have a wedding to attend." He said.

I was being pushed deeper into the woods. He spoke to the Strigoi in another language. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but he had obviously told him we were pressed for time. I was quickly picked up into one of the strigoi's arms, and he ran towards a waiting limo on the outskirts of the woods. I was scared to be sitting in the limo with three hungry looking Strigoi, but they did not harm me. They just waited until my captor reached the limo. He jumped in and ordered the driver to drive towards the airport.

"Rose I am sorry that it has to be this way, but I will explain everything once we reach our destination. I think you should sleep love. You will need your rest for our honeymoon."

I looked at him and realized whose wedding we were going to be late for. Ours! There was no way I was marrying him. I realized that I needed an escape plan and I needed it now. The only thing I knew to do was go to sleep, and pray that Adrian would visit me. I leaned my head back against the seat and finally found sleep.

_**OKAY GUYS FIRST OF ALL I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW THERE IS A LOT GOING ON AND IT MIGHT BE HARD TO KEEP UP. I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT, BUT ALL WILL BE REVEALED. I HAD A FEW REVIEWS OF PEOPLE ASKING WHY ROSE EVEN BELIEVED TASHA IN THE FIRST PLACE. WELL SHE IS PREGNANT HER EMOTIONS ARE ALL OVER THE PLACE. SHE HAS SERIOUS TRUST ISSUES WHERE DIMITRI IS CONCERNED. SHE LOVES HIM, BUT SHE ALWAYS REACTS FIRST AND THINKS LATER! I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW….I KNOW THIS STORY IS LONG, BUT I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO FOLLOW IT. **_

_**WHY DO YOU THINK MAXIM TOOK ROSE! WHAT IS DIMITRI GOING TO DO NOW! **_

_**WHERE ARE THEY HEADED! RUSSIA, USA! **_

_**IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS PLEASE LET ME KNOW! THANKS AND LOVE YOU ALL! **_


	30. CHAPTER 29

_**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. I LOVE THEM….PLEASE KEEP 'EM COMING! I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS IT'S ALL RICHELL MEAD! **_

**CHAPTER 29 **

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I grabbed the envelope out of her hand. It was the same kind that Rose had received only days ago, but it was addressed to me.

I opened the envelope and read the letter.

The past had come back to revisit me.

No one had moved. Alex still had Tasha handcuffed to the metal chair. I am not sure how long it took me to read it. It felt like hours.

_Dimitri, _

_I have been waiting for this day for many years. If you thought I had forgotten about you, you were gravely mistaken. I have relived the events that day over and over again. You acted like you were a grown man then; I can't wait to see how you act now. Why am I doing this, you might be asking yourself. It's simple. You destroyed any chance at happiness that I had with your mother. I know you don't understand how things were back then for me; I know the way I treated her was wrong, but I did love her. After that day I knew I had lost any chance of her loving me back. I just want to return the favor. I can promise you, that you will know the pain you caused me. Rose is mine. She will be my wife. I must say Dimitri you sure have excellent taste in women. I can't wait until our honeymoon night to truly "taste" how good she is. I can only imagine how her blood will taste as we make love. I would love to invite you and all your guests to the wedding. It is taking place tomorrow night. Sorry that I can't share all the details with you. Please come at your own risks. I have a few friends here that would love to meet you and especially the last Dragomir. _

_P.S. _

_Please tell Alex thank you for keeping me informed on all the happenings of your life. He really is truly dense. He never even suspected that I had an ulterior motive. A genius he is not. _

_Your Father,_

_Maxim_

I handed the note to my mother and she collapsed into the chair.

"What does it say?" Lissa was yelling now.

"Dimitri?" Alex asked.

"Alex how could you?" I asked him disgusted.

"How could I what? I have no idea what you are talking about." He said back to me.

He grabbed the note and read it.

"Oh My God!" he said. "I had no idea, I swear. Aunt Olena, you have to believe me. I have never really had a father figure in my life. We had stayed in contact since I was young. He had been calling more often than normal, but I never suspected anything. I don't know what to say."

I could see the hurt in his eyes, but ignored it. He was ignorant and an accomplice in the abduction of my fiancée.

"If anything happens to Roza I can guarantee you that you won't be saying anything again. Do you understand me?" I was inches from his face.

"Dimitri, that is not going to help right now. Alex, I need to know everything you talked about with him. We need to know it now! It's important we figure out where they are headed." Abe said.

We were all standing around listening to what he was saying.

"He called me yesterday and told me that he was going to be visiting his favorite place as a child this weekend. He never told me the location though. He had asked about Dimitri's wedding and some of the details. We ended the conversation soon after. That is all I remember. I am sorry." he had put his head in his hands.

Yeva walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry Dimka. Rose is strong. She will fight her way out of anything to get back to you."

"Um…I think there is something you should know." Mia was standing next to Yeva. She must have heard us. Moroi have such strong hearing.

"I don't think Rose will try and fight her way out of anything." She said.

"Mia, what are you saying?" I asked confused on why she was belittling Rose ability to get out of horrible situations. If my Roza was one thing she was able.

Everyone had turned and began listening to our conversation.

"I was sure she would have told you by now. I know it's not my place to tell you. Rose is…" she looked down.

"Rose is what Mia?" I raised my voice now agitated.

"She's pregnant. She just found out." She said.

My mouth fell open and Lissa gasped.

**ROSE POV**

I was awakened by one of the Strigoi when we arrived to the plane. Adrian did not visit me. I can't believe I was hoping to actually have him invade my dreams. Maybe they hadn't figured it out yet. I started to think that it might just look like I ran off again. Why was I so stupid?

I was no on the plane seated across from Dimitri's dad.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Russia." He said. "Our new home."

"Great!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

He just smiled.

I decided I needed to try and get as much information from him as I could especially if I was going to relay everything I found out to Adrian as soon as I went to sleep.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"I guess now is as good as time as any to let you know. You see Dimitri destroyed my one chance at love. I did love his mother. It was different back then. A moroi and a dhampire were not supposed to be together. I was angry at my father for the life I had. I wanted it to be different and I took it out on Olena. I regret it every day, but Dimitri's actions that day changed everything. Olena would never be able to love me the same way after that. I have lived with that pain every day since and now Dimitri will know what it is like to be without his one true love."

I thought I had father/daughter issues; they sure had me beat.

"Revenge? Are you serious? Don't you think you are a little old to be seeking revenge?" I knew this probably wasn't a good idea.

"Rosemarie always talking without thinking. Tasha was right about you."

"Tasha, I knew it. She was helping you wasn't she?" My assumptions were right. I knew it.

"Natasha is only a pawn in this huge game. She doesn't even realize that she was being used; neither did Alex for that matter. I am surprised that he is supposed to be an awesome guardian. I was a little disappointed to see how willingly he accepted that I was intrigued in my family's lives. He just told me everything I needed to know about you and Dimitri." He was smiling again.

I couldn't believe it. Alex was helping him? I couldn't wait to get back home so I could beat the shit out of him. I was thinking about the whole situation. When I realized that a moroi was being accompanied by Strigoi.

"Why are you traveling with Strigoi?" I asked.

"Rose I think you need to sleep a little more. We can talk later. I assure you, you are safe." He said.

The way he said it I knew that was all the information I was getting, and decided that maybe I should try and see Adrian again. I hope my little drunk friend was practicing his sobriety.

**ADRIAN'S POV**

Rose is pregnant. I guess I should have figured it out sooner. What kind of friend was I? I was so obsessed with spending all my spare time with Viktoria that I hadn't even realized it. I was trying to figure out what I could do to help, when I looked up and met some pissed off brown eyes.

"Adrian, did you know Rose was pregnant?"

"NO!" I said truthfully.

"You are the only Moroi that I know that has slept with Rose." He said furious.

"What?" Lissa said.

"I found Adrian and Rose in bed together the night of the bachelorette party. I thought that he was just comforting her, but obviously he comforted her a little more than I thought." He said.

"Wait a minute! You think we had sex and she is having my baby?" I asked confused.

He punched me dead in my face. I guess that is what he assumed. Viktoria was kneeling next to me on the floor.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I was in a state of pure shock as was everyone else. My Roza was pregnant with another man's child. When the hell did this happen? How could she sleep with someone else? I suddenly realized when it must have happened, and then I became violently enraged. I looked up at Adrian's shocked face. The only person I knew in this room that wanted Rose as much as I did was him. He was the only person who could have gotten her pregnant. Everything started clicking together. It must have happened that night of the bachelorette party when she went to his house. I found them in bed together but I thought he was comforting her. I walked up to him now and was standing right in front of him.

"Adrian, did you know Rose was pregnant?" I asked.

"NO!" he said. I almost believed him, but there was no other explanation

He had taken advantage of Rose. She was drunk and upset that night. He took the only chance he had and seduced her.

"You are the only Moroi that I know that has slept with Rose." I said furiously.

"What?" I heard Lissa yell.

"I found Adrian and Rose in bed together the night of the bachelorette party. I thought that he was just comforting her, but obviously he comforted her a little more than I thought." I said.

"Wait a minute! You think we had sex and she is having my baby?" I couldn't believe he was going to sit here and lie to my face about it. He had some nerve.

I did what any fiancée would do when they found out that there love was impregnated by another man. I punched him hard.

"Dimitri, it isn't Adrian's baby." Mia said standing behind Eddie.

What other Moroi would she have slept with?

"It's yours." She said.

I shook my head. "It's not possible. I am a dhampire." I said.

"I know, but we talked at the hospital. You are the only person she has ever been with. It obviously has something to do with being shadow-kissed. She is eight weeks pregnant. The only reason I told you is because I know she will not do anything to endanger your child. She won't fight to get free. We have to do everything we can to find her, and soon." She said with tears falling down her face.

I looked around the room and saw all the shocked faces. Tasha was in the corner sobbing. Abe instructed his guardian to bring her to the court jail.

I could barely make out her words between the sobs.

"It was supposed to be me. He was supposed to be having my child." She cried.

I looked at Abe. I had never felt so helpless in my life.

My fiancée and child were in the possession of my psychopath father. I was going to need every resource I could get my hands on.

"The jets are fired up already. We had Alex's phone traced. He called last from a hotel not far from here. They have already sent people there to check it out. Olena thinks that she knows where they are headed." Abe said talking to me.

I looked at my mom.

"He is going back home to Russia." She said.

Abe, Janine, my family and myself headed out the door. Lissa couldn't leave without Andre and Christian needed to be here for them both. Yeva decided to stay behind and help Lissa.

It had only been an hour when we were boarding the plane. Eddie, Mia, Alex, Adrian, and Alberta met us on the plane.

Alberta sat next to me on the plane and opened my palm.

"It was on the dresser in her room. Tasha must have done a pretty good job of convincing her that you two had indeed slept together." Alberta said sadly.

I grabbed the ring of my love and convinced myself I would return it to her finger where it belonged.

We had been on the flight for only an hour when Adrian woke up and yelled.

"Belikov!" I was instantly in front of him.

He looked away from me and towards Abe.

"Oh shit! Abe I hope you have some really powerful friends. We are going to need all the help and power we can get!" he said.

He looked spooked. I have never seen him spooked before in my life.

He started to tell us about his dream.

_**SO THAT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. SORRY IT WAS KIND OF SHORT I AM REALLY TIRED BUT I WILL UPDATE MORE TOMORROW! PLEASE REVIEW. WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? **_


	31. CHAPTER 30

_**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HOPE TO DO MORE THIS WEEKEND WHEN I AM OFF. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS IT'S ALL RICHELL MEAD! **_

**CHAPTER 30**

**ROSE POV**

I realized I was dreaming instantly; I was back at the academy sitting on a bench alone.

"Adrian, where are you?" I yelled.

He was suddenly in front of me with his arms wrapped tightly around me in a hug.

"I can't breath Adrian." I was trying to push him off. He seemed a lot stronger than I remembered.

"I am sorry, lil' dhampir." He said.

"No time for that. Sit down. I need to tell you what's going on." I said trying to get this on the road. I wasn't sure how long I would be sleeping for, and I wanted to make sure I gave him as much information as I could.

"Rose, we know a lot already. Dimitri's dad left a little present for him. He wrote him a letter explaining your whereabouts. I have never seen him so upset and freaked out." He said.

I couldn't help but be a little happy that he was miserable. I mean he lied to me. He deserved some of the misery I was/had been feeling.

"I am not worried about Dimitri right now. I am worried about getting out of here. Maxim is taking me to Russia; he wants me to be his wife. There is something else going on, I can't put my finger on it, but I know it's bigger than all of this. Adrian there is something I need to tell you." I said.

I realized I needed to tell him so he would completely understand how helpless I was. I couldn't be normal Rose Hathaway, the girl who reacted first and thought later. I couldn't fight my way out of this. I was worried about my child.

"Lil' Dhampir, we know you're pregnant. Mia told us." He said.

Mia told them. I should have figured that she would tell them. I was a little angry. I quickly realized that meant that Dimtiri knew.

"Yeah he knows." Adrian said reading my expression.

"He was a little shocked to say the least; he thought the baby was mine at first. He kind of punched me in the face." He said with a smile and then it turned into a frown.

It was like he saw the hilarity in what he was saying, and was sad that it wasn't his child. I on the other did not think that was funny at all. I saw the bruise by his eye, and I was instantly angry. I knew Dimitri would be shocked, but to actually punch Adrian was wrong. I would have to deal with that later.

"I can't fight my way out of this Adrian. I need you all to come and get me out of this mess. I hate to admit it, but I can't do it by myself anymore. I have to think about my baby." I said sad that I couldn't defend myself.

"Does he know that you are pregnant?" Adrian asked.

"Who? Maxim? No he doesn't know. I don't know what he would do if he found out, so I need you guys to hurry up and get here." I said.

"We are on our way. We are in the air as we speak on our way to Russia." He said.

I was relieved that they weren't too far behind us, and then I remembered there was more to tell him.

"Adrian, Maxim is working with Strigoi." I said.

I wanted to continue but was suddenly awaken out of my sleep.

**ADRIAN POV**

I could hear Rose calling me. I was trying to get to her. We were at the academy. I wanted to pick somewhere well she felt at least a little safe.

"Adrian, where are you?" she yelled.

I saw her, and I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed onto her and held her in the tightest hug. I felt that maybe if I never let her go she would be safe. That is all I wanted right now was for Rose to be safe.

"I can't breathe Adrian." She said.

She pushed me off of her. I didn't want to let go ever. I grabbed her hand.

"I am sorry, lil' dhampir." I said.

"No time for that. Sit down. I need to tell you what's going on." She said.

"Rose, we know a lot already. Dimitri's dad left a little present for him. He wrote him a letter explaining your whereabouts. I have never seen him so upset and freaked out." I said.

I really had never seen him so lost. I mean I have seen lots of emotions from that Russian, especially being able to read aura's, but he was completely and utterly lost.

She seemed to think about what I said, but I couldn't get a lock on her emotions.

"I am not worried about Dimitri right now. I am worried about getting out of here. Maxim is taking me to Russia; he wants me to be his wife.

There is something else going on, I can't put my finger on it, but I know it's bigger than all of this. Adrian there is something I need to tell you." She said.

I knew instantly what she was going to tell me. She looked like it was hard for her to say it, and I didn't want her beating herself up inside about telling me. I needed her to see I was fine, even thought I wasn't. I was clearly and utterly destroyed when I found out she was having his child. I thought that was the one thing that I could give her that he couldn't. Crushed was a better word of how I took the news, but right now it wasn't about me. It was about protecting Rose and getting her back home.

"Lil' Dhampir, we know you're pregnant. Mia told us." I said.

I could tell she was a little angry that Mia had been the one to tell us, but then something else happened. The realization that her fiancée knew she was now pregnant was apparent on her face.

"Yeah he knows." I said.

"He was a little shocked to say the least; he thought the baby was mine at first. He kind of punched me in the face."

I seemed to laugh at first. Rose having my child would be my dream come true, but I realized now that the chance for that was slim to known, and my heart hurt.

"I can't fight my way out of this Adrian. I need you all to come and get me out of this mess. I hate to admit it, but I can't do it by myself anymore. I have to think about my baby." She said.

She seemed sad. I know it was hard for her to admit that she couldn't handle something on her own. Rose is strong and able. It's one of her best qualities. My mind was reeling at all the information I was receiving and passing along. The next question was out my mouth before I finished it mentally.

"Does he know that you are pregnant?" I asked.

I hope she knew who I meant.

"Who? Maxim? No he doesn't know. I don't know what he would do if he found out, so I need you guys to hurry up and get here." She said.

I wasn't to sure myself what he would do if he found out, but I didn't want to find out. We needed to get to her and fast.

"We are on our way. We are in the air as we speak on our way to Russia." I said trying to reassure her.

"Adrian, Maxim is working with Strigoi." She said.

I was thrown out of our dream. Someone must have woken her up. I was suddenly out of my sit and yelling.

"Belikov!" I yelled and then I saw Abe and started talking to him.

"Oh Shit! Abe I hope you have some really powerful friends. We are going to need all the help we can get!" I said.

Maxim was working with Strigoi. That must have been what Rose meant when she said that there was something bigger than what was going on. I started telling them about my dream.

"Did you tell her that I did not sleep with Tasha?" Dimitri asked after I replayed our conversation.

"No, we didn't talk about you much. Sorry." I was piss with him for even worrying about that right now.

Rose was in danger and he was worried about whether she was mad or not. Fucking Idiot!

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I had been sitting in my sit holding my love's ring. I swore to myself once Roza was back in my arms that no matter what we would live a carefree, stress free life. I wasn't sure how to make it happen, but I was so sick of having her in danger and worrying every second. I would be the man she needed. I would protect her and my child for the rest of my life.

My child. Just hearing those words in my head made me smile. I was so happy, and I wanted to share the happiness with my wife. My smile faltered when I heard screaming. It was Adrian.

"Belikov!" He yelled and I shot out of my seat.

He was standing in front of Abe now.

"Oh Shit! Abe I hope you have some really powerful friends. We are going to need all the help we can get!" he said.

I realized he visited Roza in his dreams.

"Did you tell her that I did not sleep with Tasha?" I asked.

"No, we didn't talk about you much. Sorry." He said angry at me.

What the hell was his problem? Roza was angry and hurt. Those two combinations when she is in a bad situation, makes it worse. He looked pissed at me for even asking that.

"You can play make up later. I am worried about getting Rose now!" Adrian said.

"Listen up Ivashkov! I was only asking because Rose lets her emotions dictate her actions. She is angry and pissed at me, and I am sure scared. I am only thinking about her. I don't want her doing something stupid." I said.

"You boys can talk about this later. Adrian what happened in your dream? How is Rose?" he asked concerned.

I listen to Adrian tell us about everything. We knew most of what he repeated, but we didn't realize he was working with Strigoi.

"Why would Strigoi work with a Moroi?" I said more to myself.

"I don't know, but I can guarantee my daughter was right in her assumptions. I think someone is playing puppet master, someone who doesn't want to be known. I need to make a phone call. Excuse me." Abe said walking away.

It left Adrian and me standing there.

"Tell me." I asked him.

"She is trying to be brave, but her aura couldn't lie to me. She is scared, very scared. Your dad doesn't know about the baby, and I think that is her biggest worry. She is afraid of what he is going to do when he finds out." Adrian told me.

All I could think of was me too!

Abe walked back in.

"I think I know who might behind everything." He said.

He started to speak…..

_**Sorry guys this wasn't such an exciting chapter, but more to come! So please review I love reading what you write! Thanks for all the comments you guys are the best! **_____


	32. CHAPTER 31

_**SORRY GUYS I KNOW ITS BEEN AWHILE SINCE I HAVE UPDATED, BUT I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY! I WILL TRY AND UPDATE QUICKER FROM HERE ON OUT! LOVE THE REVIEWS…..I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE ALL ATTACHED TO MY STORY…..THERE WAS ONE REVIEW THAT TOUCHED ME. SOMEONE SAID THEY STAYED UP FOR HOURS READING MY STORY THANK YOU SO MUCH! THAT IS THE BEST FEELING EVER. I MYSELF HAVE FOUND SOME STORIES THAT I COULDN'T GO TO SLEEP FOR…SO I APPRECIATE YOU SAYING THAT ABOUT MINE! OKAY SORRY FOR THE LONG PARAGRAPH. ENJOY! AGAIN I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS…ITS ALL RICHELLE MEAD….**_

_**CHAPTER 31**_

**ROSE POV**

I was quickly aware that I was no longer in my dream, but back on the airplane.

"Good morning sunshine!" One of the Strigoi said inches in front of my face.

"Where is Maxim?" I said terrified.

The other Strigoi were surrounding us; they seemed to be all have that starved look in their eye.

"He is a little busy at the moment." He said leaning closer to me.

"Don't worry this won't hurt….that much." He laughed and leaned closer to my neck.

I screamed as his teeth pierced my neck, and could barely make out the other ravenous Strigoi walking towards me.

I realized this was it.

I heard noises and shuffling. I thought maybe I had died, but the last few times weren't like this.

I was alive, but barely. I could make out someone screaming. It was Maxim!

"How could you? Can't you fucking follow simple instructions? Wait until we get there. The boss will not be pleased with you. No, you can ride in the other car. You leave me and my fiancée now. That is not a request, but a fucking ORDER!"

The man was angry, so angry that he terrified Strigoi. It must take a lot to frighten Strigoi, and they were indeed petrified of him.

"Rose. Darling? Wake up please!" he seemed so worried about me.

I was trying to pretend I was still unconscious; I must have been doing a good job. Maxim yelled the address to the driver and told him to hurry. He picked up his phone and was speaking to someone. I could tell he was still upset about my blood loss. I was trying to focus on the conversation, but it was very hard and only one sided.

_We are on our way. NO! Your stupid help bit her. She is currently unconscious! I don't care about that. I am only worried about marrying her, and making her MINE! I can deal with that later. She is in no shape right now to proceed with the wedding as planned. I know we should have taken the Dragomir girl as well; she could have healed her. I understand that she was not part of your master plan, but she would have been a big help right about now. Yes! I understand. We will be there shortly. I have not told her yet…I will tell her about it once we are married. _

I was trying to stay awake to get as much information, but I was so weak from the blood loss. I lost the battle and fell asleep.

**ADRIAN'S POV**

Abe walked in and told us who he thought was behind this whole thing. I had never heard of him, but Dimitri seemed to have known the name. His face was not a reassuring one.

"Are you sure? Why do you think it's him?" Dimitri asked Abe.

"One of my associates was in a meeting with him and he mentioned something about having Rose." He said seriously.

"Who the hell is he? I have never heard of him?" I asked agitated.

"Clay Felton was a moroi. He was not royal or well known even. He was turned Strigoi many years ago. We weren't fully aware of his power, but obviously he has climbed the social Strigoi ladder. He is very dangerous; He was arrested for attempted murder on a royal moroi. After his arrest, while being transferred to a maximum prison he was taken by Strigoi. This was obviously his plan, but no one knew it at the time. The only reason we know what happened to him was because he returned for the royal moroi, a girl he loved deeply and tortured her to death. She suffered horribly. He left a note with specific details of the acts he performed while she was alive. He has been known for crazy attacks specializing in pain and torment ever since." Abe finished and I couldn't help but curse.

I looked over to Dimitri.

"Do you know this Clay?" I asked Dimitri.

"I know of him. I don't know much more than Abe told you. There were always whispers among us guardians, but we all thought it was myth." He said clearly upset by Abe's confirmation.

"Adrian can you please try and visit Roza again." he asked me.

"Yeah, of course." I made my way back to my chair and tried to relax myself. I reached out to Rose hoping she was sleeping.

**ROSE POV**

"You're finally here." I said to him.

"Rose, are you okay? You look so pale and weak." Adrian asked clearly troubled.

"They fed off me" I said while tears rolled down my face. I was ashamed.

"Oh My God! Rose I am so sorry. We are close. We know who is behind it. We will get you back. I just need you to be strong. Please stay strong." He said hugging me.

"I know where we are going." I said.

I told him the address.

"He was also talking to someone on the phone. Someone else is in charge. It's someone huge. I couldn't make it out though." I said.

He grabbed my hand and we began walking in a rose garden.

"Rose how were you able to get so much information?" He asked puzzled.

"I pretended that I was still unconscious. I mean I was for awhile, but I came too. I didn't want him to know I was awake so I used my acting skills and played dead." I said.

He smiled, but it shortly faded.

"Rose, you are too smart for your own good." He said.

"The wedding is being postponed. I am not sure how long, but at least a day. I hope it's enough time for you to get here." I told him.

"We should be landing within the hour. There is something else I need to tell you." He said.

I wasn't sure I could take anymore news.

"Dimitri did not sleep with Tasha. She lied."

I couldn't help but be overjoyed even in my current situation.

"Well she did not entirely lie, but they did not have any sexual relations. They only slept, she was hoping that you would believe her and call off the wedding." He said.

I couldn't help but be displeased with myself. Tasha was damn lucky that I was half way around the country because I would beat that skinny bitch's ass the next time I saw her. I should have confronted Dimitri, but dumbass me, I always act and then think. Adrian read my face.

"He wanted you to know he loves you, and he is coming for you and his child. He wants you to be his wife, and he is ecstatic that you are pregnant. We will get you back lil' dhampir. Please rest and get your strength back. I need you back to your sarcastic charming self." He said to me.

His assurance of Dimitri's feelings for me only fueled me to gain all of my strength. I would be ready when they got here. I would defend my baby and myself. I would not let myself ever be attacked again. I was freakin' Rosemarie Hathaway.

"Adrian I think I am waking up. I will be fine. Tell Dimitri I love him." I said while being shaken awake.

I hope he heard the last part.

"Rose." A woman's voice said.

I looked up, but instantly squinted. There was bright light in my face. I was in a doctor's office. I quickly tried jumping off the table.

"I am fine. I am fine. I was weak, but I am good now." I said hoping they didn't run any tests while I was asleep. I did not want them to know I was pregnant.

Maxim grabbed my arm and spun me around to him.

"Thank God!" he said while hugging me.

I just let him. I wasn't going to waste any energy right now. I needed my strength.

"She is fine Dr. Kechav as you can see. Your help is not needed after all." He said leading me out the room.

We walked out the door, and I quickly realized we were in a home, an extravagant, gorgeous mansion, but it wasn't a doctor's office. Whoever lived here had money, and lots of it. I was just thankful that the address I gave Adrian was obviously to this location and not some random doctor's office.

"Where are we going?" I asked Maxim.

"I have a friend I would like you to meet." He said.

There were two Strigoi standing outside some double doors. They nodded and the doors were opened.

"My, My, My, My…Ms. Rosemarie Hathaway. Your reputation does you no justice. You are absolutely gorgeous." This man said.

My first impression was "you have to be kidding me. He is running the show" I obviously didn't say that, but that was what I thought.

He was average looking. He did not look the part of a mastermind, but I guess looks are deceiving.

"I am Clay. It's so nice to finally meet you. I am very sorry about the mishap on the plane, but I can guarantee those involved will be punished." He seemed to take pleasure in his words.

"Clay, Rose was checked out by the doctor, and she is fine enough. I think we should proceed with the wedding as scheduled." Maxim said to Clay.

"I agree." It will go on as planned. "Maxim, please excuse us. I need to speak to your fiancée for moment alone."

Maxim stiffened next to me, and after Clay told him again, he reluctantly walked away.

I wasn't sure what was about to happen, but I was prepared for anything. I heard the doors shut behind Maxim, and Clay motioned for me to have a seat.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I told my mother about what Abe concluded. She was trying to reassure me, but it wasn't working. I just held Roza's ring and prayed. I wasn't sure who I was praying to because I am not very religious, but I bargained with whoever would listen. I promised that if I got Rose and my unborn child home safely that I would be the man they deserved.

We had come up with some sort of plan. We weren't quite sure where they would be, but we had several people already scoping out locations of interest. The plan was about to land when Adrian walked up. I called for Abe, and we all moved to the back of the plane. We weren't sure we wanted everyone to hear about his encounter with Rose just yet.

His next words were suffocating.

"She was bitten." He said.

"She is fine, but she was pale and looked very weak."

He seemed to have thought about something and smiled. I wanted to punch him in the face; I wasn't sure what could be humorous at a time like this.

"She was so weak in fact, that she pretended to be unconscious and got some very good intel. My lil' dhampir can be extremely sneaky when she wants to be." He said.

If I wasn't sure I wanted to punch him before, I was positive of it now. That little "My" comment did not go unnoticed.

Abe urged him to continue.

"She gave me the address. I wrote it down as soon as I woke up so I wouldn't forget it." He said handing over a paper.

"This is one of the locations we are watching. I will call and have reinforcements called in." Abe said.

The flight attendant came on and told everyone we were about to land. I sat next to Adrian. I wanted to hear the rest of his and Rose's conversation.

"I told her about Tasha. I told her you loved her, and were excited about the baby, and that you were coming for her. I made sure she knew that, if nothing else she knew that." he said.

I was more determined than ever to get off this damn plane.

_**OKAY GUYS SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER…I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON! PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU THINK SOMETHING SHOULD HAPPEN, OR HAVE SOME IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW….UNTIL NEXT TIME. LOVE YOU ALL!**_


	33. CHAPTER 32

_**OKAY I AM SO SORRY….MY COMPUTER DECIDED IT WANTED TO CRASH FOR NO REASON, AND I HAD TO WAIT TO GET IT FIXED. IT'S FIXED NOW BUT I HAVE BEEN READING A LOT LATELY. I AM GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE AT LEAST A COUPLE TIMES A WEEK. I HOPE YOU KEEP READING! THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPOPRT! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE! **_

** CHAPTER 32**

**ROSE POV**

I was sitting across from this "man boy", of course I wouldn't tell him that to his face, but he seriously looked weak. I knew better than to test my theory, especially if he had so much power and influence over his hired help.

He seemed to be waiting for me to scream or run, but I knew better. I needed all the strength I could muster to get out of this place.

"Rose, I apologize for having to take you the way we did. You see we have been watching you for many years." He said.

I had my guardian mask on. I did not want him to get any kind of hint of my emotions.

He smirked when I didn't give him any acknowledgement.

"You see, Rosemarie. You are the strongest Dhampir I have ever met, and with your shadow kissed state. I have been keeping very close tabs on you. I don't want you to worry about Maxim. He will not harm you. I guarantee it." He said.

I decided to test him.

"Yeah, I hope you have more faith in him than you did your hired hands." I said. Every word out of my mouth could have ended my life. He seemed just as controlled as I was.

"I told you, you do not have to worry about them. They will be taken care of."

The next words out of his mouth sent chills down to my spine.

"They will be taken care of slowly and painfully. They will regret harming you. I PROMISE!"

Clay leaned towards me, and with his strigoi speed was now kneeling in front of me.

"I am letting Maxim get his revenge, but I need you to understand this is only the beginning. You will realize that you are meant to be here. You have a greater purpose. Your life here, will have meaning." He said.

"As opposed to my life in America?" I asked.

Anger clouded his crimson eyes, and I began to shiver. I could feel his cold breath inches from my face.

"Your life in America was a waste! Marrying another Dhampir and risking your life for a Moroi? What kind of life is that? You are more special than you know young lady! I will show you your potential. We will talk more tomorrow you need your rest. Please follow me." His anger faltered at the end while he regained his control.

I thought we were going to a room, but he led me down a long staircase into what seemed like a basement. I heard screaming and felt my pulse quicken from the anxiety. I was petrified as I walked step by step. The screaming only grew louder while my heart beat raced.

Clay must have read my emotions. He put his arm around me, and I didn't dare push away.

"I want to show you what happens when someone defies me." He said.

The smell as we grew closer was horrible. It smelled like something had died and died and died. It was atrocious. We finally reached the bottom step. I could see three spindles with my attackers strapped down to them. There was a man standing next to them with a smile on his face. Clay just nodded at him, and he proceeded to torture one of them.

It looked like the scene from a horror movie, but worse. They would die a slow death, and even though I knew they deserved to be punished and possible killed. I did not wish this on them. I felt nauseous and covered my mouth. I couldn't watch or smell anymore. I needed to get out of there. I needed air. The next second I was back upstairs in Clay's arms. His strigoi speed was appreciated. If I would have been forced to endure one more second of being in that room, I would have thrown up all over the place. He put me down on the couch, and handed me a glass of water.

After a few seconds, he spoke.

"I am sorry I had to show you that, but I wanted you to understand the ramifications of not following my orders. I promise you are safe, and no harm will come to you unless you disobey me. I am sorry to have kept you up so long. You are clearly in need of rest and relaxation before your big day. Let me show you to your room." He said putting his hand out towards me. It felt like ice, but I guess that's what I should expect.

He led me into a suite. It was beautiful; however, the two strigoi guarding my door were not. I heard him whisper something to them in another language and they flinched. I guessed it was a warning that I was not to be harmed.

Clay's power and venom was now present and crystal clear in my mind. I know knew why Clay was so powerful and feared. He was lethal, controlled, and smart. His torture techniques would make Freddie Kruger look like an amateur.

I looked around the room; clearly there wasn't any place to escape. I searched the closets. To my surprise, there were clothes in my size, and some of my own clothes were in there. I saw a huge white bag, and was scared to open it. It was my wedding dress; the one I was supposed to marry Dimitri in. I felt tears fill my eyes, but knew I had to be strong. I pushed them away before they fell. I walked into the living room, and looked at the movies. I loved every movie that was on the shelf, most were my favorites. I walked into the bedroom hoping to get some sleep and maybe talk to Adrian. I looked on the nightstand, and there were pictures of my friends. The tears I tried so hard to push away were now falling down my face.

I rubbed my belly and reassured baby that everything would be okay. I wasn't sure how, but I knew it would be. I crawled into the bed and before I shut my eyes the door flew open.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I couldn't help myself. I was beyond fuming and terrified. I was ready for battle, but scared for Rose and my child. I couldn't get off the plane fast enough, and I was rushing everyone to hurry up. All I could think about was Rose. Our life was never easy, and I just wanted to have her in my arms. I wanted her safe.

Abe was on his phone with one of the teams that he had sent to scout out the place where Rose was being kept. He had given them specific instructions not to cause attention to themselves. I could only hope they followed his directions well.

We were speeding down the road in a black SUV. There were four others following us. Adrian looked depressed. I am sure now more than ever he needed a drink, but he was the only connection to Rose that we had right now, and we needed him to be focused.

Abe finally got off his phone.

"They have the place surrounded. They will not proceed until we get there." He said.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

I mean we had to come up with some kind of strategy to get Rose out. We couldn't go in there with guns blazing. Abe's next words shocked me.

"The plan is to get in and get Rose out. I don't care what or who we have to kill. We can't wait and give them any time to do anything. It has to be now and it has to be quick." He said worry lacing his words.

I couldn't help but be annoyed.

"That's it? That's the fucking plan? They will kill her as soon as we are on there property. That is not a plan that is only going to piss off the psychopath and make him kill her or turn her." I yelled while trembling with fury.

I was taught since I was young that you had to have some type of preparation. Thought needed to go into our next move. We could not afford to be stupid. Rose's life depended on our next move.

"Do we even know how many people are on the inside? Who he has working for him?" I asked thinking as a guardian. Rose needed strong, confident, well trained Dimitri right now.

"We think that he has about forty strigoi and humans on the property." Abe said clearly distraught.

"THINK? I am sorry Abe thinking is not going to get your daughter out! Thinking will not get my fiancée and child to safety! Thinking is Shit! THINKING WILL KILL HER! I understand that you are her father, but you have no idea how deadly Strigoi can be especially forty of them." I was ready to get the hell out of this SUV. I felt like the incredible hulk ready to explode.

In the back of my mine, I understood why Abe wanted to get in there. He couldn't stand to think of someone else holding his little girl captive. Well she was my fiancée and I couldn't stand it either, but I had years of training on my side that he did not have. My anger was only going to make the situation worse.

"Belikov, I have a plan" Adrian said.

I had never felt more helpless in my life, but Adrian's plan had to be better than Abe's "thinking" plan, and right now I was open to all suggestions. I looked at him and encouraged him to continue.

_**Okay guys I know this one was short and I feel so bad about not updating sooner! My computer is stupid and I need a new virus protection, but I will try and write more tomorrow. Please keep your reviews coming I love reading them. Let me know what you think and what you would like to have happen. Sorry if there are mistakes; it has been awhile since I have updated. I need to familiarize myself with my story/plot line. Love you all and the reviews! More to come tomorrow! **_____


	34. CHAPTER 33

_**Okay I apologize. I have been neglecting my story, but I have been consumed with reading instead of writing. Here is another chapter. …Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. I love them! Sorry if there are any mistakes!**_

_**Chapter 33**_

_**ROSE POV**_

I rubbed my belly and reassured baby that everything would be okay. I wasn't sure how, but I knew it would be. I crawled into the bed and before I shut my eyes the door flew open.

My heart began to race. Clay was back in my room now. He was ordering the two guards to start packing my things.

"Rose, I am very sorry, but unfortunately we have to leave now. It seems that your father has more power than I gave him credit for." He said almost calmly.

Emotions flooded my body at his statement. My father was here on the property. He was close, which could only mean one thing Dimitri was here as well. I couldn't help but be hopeful. In that moment, I felt like this might be over soon, but quickly that emotion vanished. Clay walked over to the bed and gently took me in his arms and in a flash we were downstairs.

I wasn't sure where we were going, but Clay obviously had a plan. A plan I hoped would not be seen through. A plan my fiancée and father would be able to stop. We were in his office; he sat me down on his sofa. The two guards were now in the room with us. They were speaking very quietly, so quiet I couldn't hear. I knew whatever he was saying he didn't want anyone or me to know. I realize that was why he seemed so calm and collected earlier. He was not concerned with anyone else in the house. It seemed like we were the only ones leaving. Their conversation ended; he walked over by the fireplace and turned the poker. A door opened.

I was grabbed with a little more force and we were swiftly making our way through a dark corridor. I could barely see anything, but I was positive that Clay's vision was in no way impaired like mine. Strigoi can see anything in the light or dark. It was only a few seconds after we were moving through the secret passage that the screams began.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I couldn't believe that Adrian came up with such a great plan. Abe and I listened quietly as Adrian told us of his plan.

"Abe I am sorry. Do you really think that Clay is just going to let us come in and take Rose out? He isn't stupid! I can guarantee that he has an escape route hidden in his house. We have one in all of our homes. We need to be smart about this. He will take her out through one of those. We need to be one step ahead of him. What other properties does he have close by?" Adrian asked Abe.

"There is a home about an hour away from here. It's very secluded." Abe said. You could see the wheels turning in his head as he finally put two and two together.

Rose's life was priceless and irreplaceable. I knew Adrian loved Rose, but he wasn't as invested as we were. He could see outside the box, even though we could only see in it.

"I think we should send most of our team to that house. He wasn't prepared for us to find him so easily. This will work to our advantage. We need someone inside that house to help us infiltrate. Abe I am sure this is where you expertise will come in." Adrian said.

Abe started making phone calls, while I jumped out the SUV to inform the others of our plan. Only one SUV was staying the rest were headed to the other compound. Janine jumped out the second SUV and was getting into ours.

I saw her facial expression, there was something wrong. Abe must have picked up on it as well.

"My dear Rose will be alright. I promise you." He said while grabbing her hand.

"I am worried and completely beside myself worrying about Rose, but that is only one of the reasons I am so upset."

We both looked at each other puzzled.

"Christian called. Lissa is on her way. She will be landing within the hour. She didn't tell anyone she was leaving. She didn't even tell Christian. She told him she was going for a walk to clear her head, and never returned home. Christian found a note that she had left. She said she couldn't sit by and wait for news about Rose. She needed to be here to help her; she told him Rose would do the same thing for her."

The worry in her eyes was clearly apparent.

"The last Dragomir traveling by herself to the Strigoi capital of the world. This day just keeps getting better and better." Adrian said stating the obvious. He had a way with words.

"Janine, I will have my people waiting for her at the airport. She will be safe." Abe said.

"We are almost there. What is the plan?" Abe said looking towards me and Adrian.

"We will attack and capture anyone there. I want all the information we can gather about Clay and his minions. I want my father!" I said.

I did want my father. I will make him wish that the day I kicked his ass would have been his last day. If he thought I was strong then, he was in for a rude awakening. We began to slow, and the house came into view.

Abe, Janine, Alex, Alberta and myself jumped out of our SUV. We were greeted by about fifteen others that must have been waiting for Abe's orders.

Janine looked at me, and I nodded taking control.

"We will only kill those we have to. I want as many captured and seized as possible. We need to know as much as possible, and no one and I mean no one touches Maxim but me. Understood?" I said looking each one in the eye. They all nodded.

I turned back towards the SUV and looked at Adrian.

"No matter what you hear or see, you do not come in after us. If something happens to any of us, you need to make sure that Rose gets out safely."

Adrian nodded and in a second we were surrounding the grounds. We were aware of the cameras but at this point, it really didn't matter if they knew we were coming.

I was at the front door and gave the signal. I busted it down and you could hear the screaming of the house occupants.

Some were humans, many were dhampirs; surprisingly; very seldom were Strigoi. I was fully aware of our team capturing others, but I was only looking for one person. I made my way upstairs, and realized where they were keeping Rose. He was in the room. When I first saw him, I was brought back to many years ago. His face looked exactly the same as the day I knocked him down a few notches. He was frightened and scared. He must have realized Clay left him. He was just a pawn in the big game. His hands were around her wedding gown, and he looked broken. In a minute, I would make that a reality. I walked in and his eyes met mine.

Anger and Rage were boiling in me. I don't think I have ever felt this so strong before. My wrath was transferred into my words that were screaming out of my mouth.

"You made a mistake! A huge mistake! Did you not learn your lesson the first time around? I can guarantee you that you will not have to worry about repeating history a third time." I moved swiftly towards him knocking over the table.

The hurt I saw earlier was gone now, and he was standing ready for the fight that was inevitable.

"Dimitri, so glad you could make it to my wedding." He said smiling. He was clearly trying to distract me. It was not going to work.

"Your wedding to who? Where is your fiancée'?" I asked knowing good and well she was not here.

His face turned to malice. "She is somewhere safe. She is being taken care of well. Don't you worry about that." He said.

"I am not worried now that you are nowhere near her. I will make it so you never touch her again." I said seething.

"I am surprised at you, son. Don't get me wrong she is exquisite and sexy, but she can't give you what you want. I have not been around for many years, but I know what you want. Your own child." He said smiling.

He wasn't prepared for my reaction. I just smiled and stared back at him.

"Well you see Papa! The thing is my Roza has given me everything a man could want. She has given me her heart, her body, her soul and my child."

His face was one of utter shock.

"Yep, that's right. My Roza is carrying our child, and you will never see her or our unborn child again. I promise you that." I said.

I striked hard, landing a blow to his head. He fell to the ground, but quickly was back up again. I kicked him down again, and he grabbed my ankle and my head slammed to the ground. I recovered by kneeing him in his chin. I punched and punched until I couldn't see his face anymore. The anger was beyond my control, and I felt like I would kill him. I had to stop. I couldn't be that monster. I was better than that. It took everything in me to back away from him. I couldn't control my breathing. Abe walked in a second later, and I was looking at my bloody knuckles. He put his hand to my shoulder in approval.

I was not expecting the next thing to happen. My father spoke, granted it was garbled and hard to make out with the mouth full of blood, but I heard him. "Son, you will always remember this day. The day you got your revenge on your father, but I want you to remember this instead. Your Rose's voice was never sweeter than when she was screaming and withering under me."

I jumped up and before I could land the final blow that would kill him. A gunshot rang out.

_**I PROMISE I WILL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW. I WILL NOT WAIT A WEEK OR A FEW DAYS. THERE WILL BE ANOTHER ONE UP TOMORROW. ALREADY HAVE THE IDEAS FOR IT! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR KEEPING MY BUTT TO START WRITING AGAIN! **_


	35. CHAPTER 34

_**Here's another chapter! Please review! **_

Chapter 34

**ROSE POV**

We had just made our way through the secret passage. Clay was opening a door when I heard the gun shot. I felt my heart drop in my chest. I couldn't help but wonder who was shot.

We were now outside running through the woods. Clay's speed must have gotten us far I could barely see the house through the trees. We were now flying through the forest. It only took us two seconds and we were now at a paved road. There was a car waiting for us. Clay directed the other Strigoi to split up and him and I got into the car. He mumbled something to the driver and we began speeding away.

"I am sorry Rose! This is just a minor bump in the road. We will settle at another location and tomorrow we will discuss your future, our future." He said to me.

I was beyond tired now.

"Your master plan seems to be working out great!" I said sarcastically.

"Rose, I know there are things you don't understand. I promise to explain everything once we get to where we are going. I won't let anything happen to you."

I couldn't hold my emotions in any longer. I was tired and scared and angry. "Why are you doing this to me?" I screamed.

"You are special Rose! It's just that simple." He said patting my knee. "Please rest I know you are exhausted." He said showing concern for me.

I felt like he was just patronizing me, and I hated it. I was not weak and everything in me was screaming to fight against this asshat.

I didn't want to sleep; I wanted to get out. Even if I could get the door open, jumping out what not an option for me. Maybe in the past, but now that I was pregnant; it was hopeless. I was mad at myself; I let sleep over take me.

I instantly knew that I was dreaming because Adrian was sitting on the bench at the academy.

"Adrian!" I yelled running towards him and I threw myself in his arms.

He just held me for a second. I needed to feel close to someone. I needed that comfort, something to make me feel less alone.

I quickly remembered what happened as we were leaving the compound. "Adrian, I heard a gunshot. Is Dimitri alright? My dad?" I asked not breaking the hug.

He didn't smell of his usual cigarettes and alcohol; that in and of itself was a miracle.

"I don't know. I am sorry Rose. They aren't back yet." He said.

"Rose are you taking care of yourself and the baby?" Adrian asked full of worry.

"Yes we are fine. A little tired and worried, but I am eating enough and taking care of myself. Thanks for asking DAD!" I said.

I couldn't help but sigh. I was so tired of the drama of my life. I just want to be happy and raise my child. Why is someone always after me? I am no one important.

Adrian let me sit for a minute; he was rubbing circles on my hand.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

"I am thinking after I get out of this mess, I want a vacation, A nice long vacation." I said.

"Rose, do you know where you are?" He asked serious now.

"I am on the road headed somewhere else. Clay knew you were there, and we left through an escape path in the house." I said.

He smiled.

"Why are you smiling Adrian? There is nothing funny about this situation." I said very annoyed.

"I am sorry Rose. It's just we have a plan, and I have a good feeling about it." He said.

"What kind of plan?" I asked.

"I do not want you to worry." He said.

"I am not worried, Adrian. I want to be prepared." I say aggravated.

"Rose I am not sure of when or the details, but we aren't far behind Clay. Please just trust us!" he said to me.

"Rose you are waking up! We will be there soon! Please be careful!" he said while I was being shaken out of my sleep.

I looked up into Clay's eyes.

"Who is Adrian?" He asked.

"He is a friend." I said honestly. I knew he probably already knew who Adrian was.

"You dream about all your friends?" He asked with a smile.

I wasn't sure how to take Clay. He is seemed to be joking. He seems a little crazy. I took in my surroundings. We were in neighborhood. It looked like any normal subdivision which surprised me.

Clay lifted me in his arms, and carried me towards the door. He unlocked it the door and walked us in.

I was completely shocked that it was just him and I standing in the house. He seemed to be looking at the perimeter. Something bothered him, but he must have noticed that I was watching and quickly turned his attention to me.

"Rose I want you to go upstairs and rest. I will check on you later. Your room is the first one to the right of the stairs." He gestured for me to go upstairs.

He started dialing on his phone while I made my way upstairs.

The look in his eyes told me not to argue.

The first thing I did was notice that there were bars on all the windows. There was nothing I could possibly use as a weapon. I was disappointed and almost through some books on the table, when something caught my eye.

To my shock there was my favorite pair of pajamas on the huge king size bed. I wasn't sure how they got here or if Clay had planned for this all along, but there was a lot of thought put into where I was kept.

I grabbed the pajamas and opened the drawer to see some new panties. I needed a hot shower. I made my way towards the bathroom and started the hot water.

I hadn't noticed until I was standing naked in the shower how much you could see my baby bump, it was going to be hard to keep hiding this from Clay. I hoped Adrian's plan worked soon. I didn't know how Clay would react and I didn't want to find out.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

_I was not expecting the next thing to happen. My father spoke, granted it was garbled and hard to make out with the mouth full of blood, but I heard him. "Son, you will always remember this day. The day you got your revenge on your father, but I want you to remember this instead. Your Rose's voice was never sweeter than when she was screaming and withering under me."_

_I jumped up and before I could land the final blow that would kill him. A gunshot rang out._

I couldn't believe what had just happened. My father just admitted to raping my fiancée. I didn't want to believe him, but the rage and fury that ran through me that second was enough I launched myself across my father's body.

The gunshot stopped me. It hit my father in the chest and the next instant all movement and breathing stopped. I knew this would not kill him and I couldn't help my next move. I took the stake I had in my back pocket and stabbed into his heartless heart. I was still unaware who shot him, but I now looked in the doorway t shot, and was surprised to see it was Lissa.

Tears were streaming down her face. Abe was grabbing the gun from her hand. She fell to the ground sobbing. I grabbed her and held her.

"Dimitri you need to get the Princess out of here now!" Abe said to me.

I carried her out to the car, and was met by Adrian.

"What happened? Who was shot?" He asked.

I got in with Lissa, who was plainly catatonic, and I looked towards Adrian. "How do you know someone was shot?" I asked.

"Rose told me." He said simply and that brought Lissa out of her own world.

"You spoke to Rose?" she screamed at Adrian.

"Yeah we dream walked. She is fine! She wanted to know if it was you or her dad who was shot. She heard the gunshot. She is not sure where she is headed but Clay was ready for us to infiltrate this compound. I have every reason to believe that I was correct in my assumption. I think the plan will work." Adrian said smiling.

"Did she say anything about my father?" I asked wanting to know if what he said was true.

"No, she didn't. What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked now worried.

I couldn't bring myself to repeat my father's words.

"Maxim said he raped Rose." Lissa said.

"What? That can't be. She is fine. I saw her. She seemed to be taking things in stride. She would have told me if something like that happened. I know she would have." He was having a hard time convincing himself that she would have confided in him.

"Adrian, if you dream walk again, do not ask or question her about this. Do you understand me?" I said with all seriousness.

I didn't want Adrian to be having a conversation with Rose about something so personal and private. I would be there, and if she couldn't talk to me I would find someone for her to talk to.

"What's the plan to get Rose out?" Lissa asked and I was grateful for her interruption.

Abe and Janine got in followed by Alex. Janine looked like she had been crying. It was clear to me that Abe told her what Maxim had said.

"Is she okay?" Abe asked looking towards the princess.

"She will be." I said honestly.

"One of the teams is staying here to interrogate those we captured, and the alchemists are on the way to get the strigoi we killed." "We know where Rose is. We already have people inside the home. Clay is unaware, but we suspected it was the only place he could go on such short notice. There is no escaping. We had already taken most of his strigoi guards before he arrived." I said finally thinking we had a shot to get my Roza out of this mess.

"Lissa where did you get a gun, and how did you get passed Abe's guards at the airport?" Adrian asked.

She smiled. "I have my ways."

Lissa took out her phone and made a call.

"Christian, I am safe and I am here with Abe and the rest of the guys. We are going to get Rose back no matter what. Kiss my angel! I will be careful I promise. I love you, and I am sorry I left like I did, but to me there was no choice." She hung up the phone.

We had been on the road for almost an hour, when Abe informed us that we were about to pull into a gated community. Clay was smart. This was the last place anyone expected someone like him to stay.

We pulled up to the gate entered the code and rode straight through. We pulled to the side and hopped out with the other SUV and started making plans and directing people where to go.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I knew it was going to happen tonight. We finalized our plans and began to move out when Abe's phone started ringing.

_**OKAY GUYS! SO I HAVE SOME IDEAS FOR THE REST OF THIS STORY, AND I KNOW EVERYONE WANTS A HAPPY ENDING…BUT I WAS DEBATING WHETHER OR NOT TO MAKE A THIRD STORY OR JUST END THIS ONE AND START SOMETHING KNEW WITH ROSE AND DIMITRI WOULD LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK ON WHAT YOU THINK? IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT COMING CHAPTERS? ALL I CAN SAY FOR SURE IS THAT ROSE AND DIMITRI WILL FINALLY COME FACE TO FACE! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF BORING, BUT THEY CAN'T ALL BE EXCITING! THANKS AGAIN MORE LATER! **_____


End file.
